Retrouvailles sur l'Oreiller
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Il fuit les Mangemorts. Elle a quitté son poste d'Auror. Mais malgré cela, ils restent tous deux plongés dans cette guerre jusqu'au cou...leur Amour sera-t-il assez fort pour vaincre la Mort? Suite de "Confidences sur l'Oreiller".
1. Chapter 1

**Plusieurs personnes se tenaient** autour de la table de réunion du 12, Square Grimmaurd. À leur tête, les traits tirés, le visage pâle et fatigué marqué au front d'une cicatrice en éclair, Harry Potter promena ses yeux d'émeraude sur l'assemblée qui discutait à voix basse. Plus la guerre avançait, moins la table était remplie...

Severus Rogue fixait sans ciller les parchemins étalés devant lui, Minerva McGonagall, sourcils froncés, chuchotait avec empressement avec les époux Weasley, soit Molly, l'air triste et Arthur, las. Puis, venaient les jumeaux qui pour une fois se taisaient, bras croisés, et Ginny face à son fiancé, écrivait rapidement dans un gros registre, concentrée. Kingsley Shacklebolt lisait un parchemin, concentré. Puis, Bill et Fleur, se tenant par la main sans parler, perdus dans leurs pensées, Narcissa Malefoy, droite et digne, le visage fermé, Blaise Zabini, ennuyé, et Théodore Nott, le visage entre les mains. Puis, plusieurs sièges vides, dont celui à la droite de Harry.

-Je suppose, dit soudain le Survivant, que Hermione n'assistera pas plus à cette réunion qu'à celles des huit derniers mois ?

Ginny le dévisagea avec pitié.

-Elle a perdu son mari, Harry. Comment te sentirais-tu si je mourrais ?

Blaise Zabini ne décollait pas le regard de Harry, comme cherchant à le jauger. Harry trépigna, mal à l'aise.

-On ne sait même pas si Drago est mort, dit le beau métis toujours en fixant le chef de l'Ordre. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé.

-Il l'est, assura Harry. Les Mangemorts ont revendiqué le meurtre...

Narcissa tressaillit.

-Tout de même, poursuivit Blaise d'un ton faussement pensif sans lâcher du regard Harry, le tuer à Godric's Hollow...

-Un problème avec ça Zabini ? Tu sais bien que le Portoloin Invisible que nous avions activé devait nous emmener là-bas. Et je n'ai rien pu faire...ils l'ont tué devant mes yeux, avant d'emmener son cadavre à Voldemort. Il n'avait aucune chance. Si j'intervenais, ils me tuaient aussi...

-Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit, Harry, coupa Molly d'une voix tremblante en foudroyant Blaise du regard.

-Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, renchérit Fred.

-On ne peut rien te reprocher, pour sûr, ajouta George.

-Tu es plus important que tout, assura enfin Ginny.

-De toutes façons, l'objectif de cette réunion n'est pas la mort de Monsieur Drago Malefoy, dit Minerva d'une voix cassante en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. L'objectif, c'est de définir si les protections du Manoir Malefoy peuvent être levés à nouveau...comme pour la mission sauvetage.

-Ils ont dû renforcer les protections, dit Fleur. La dernière fois, on a mis des mois...là, cela durera des années avant de pouvoir les annuler à nouveau.

-Mais cela doit rester une priorité, annonça Arthur. Si nous voulons attaquer leur Quartier Général...Severus ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, susurra l'éminent maître des potions. Néanmoins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas fait part la dernière fois des protections installées et ne le fera certainement pas plus cette fois-ci, depuis que Drago a quitté malgré lui ses rangs et que nous avons sauvé Narcissa de ses griffes, il ne fait plus confiance à personne...

-Faites ce que vous pouvez, cela sera plus que suffisant, dit Harry. À présent, je...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une jeune femme brune, l'air épuisée. Elle s'avança et prit place à côté de Harry sans un mot.

-Bonjour, Hermione.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux bruns sur Narcissa Malefoy et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Où étais-tu ? s'étonna Bill. Nous pensions que tu ne viendrais pas...

-Je me promenais, dit sèchement Hermione.

Ginny semblait désolée et Molly et Narcissa au bord des larmes. Les hommes n'y comprirent pas grand chose. Arthur tenta :

-Euh...Hermione, ma fille...où vas-tu quand tu te promènes, c'est à dire quand tu n'es ni en mission ni en réunion ?

-Peu importe, coupa Hermione à présent agacée.

Plus tard, quand la réunion prit fin, Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras à la pénombre de leur chambre.

-Toi, tu sais où elle va.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ginny soupira et embrassa son fiancé.

-Oui.

Il y eut un silence.

-Elle cherche le corps de Drago.

.

Les jours passaient, semblables en tous points. L'aube se levait en même temps que lui, la matinée défilait avec une lenteur exaspérante. L'après-midi aussi. Et le soir le voyait se coucher pour s'octroyer quelques heures de cauchemars.

Il avait cependant de l'activité. Il habitait une petite cabane abandonnée sur une falaise écossaise donnant sur la mer, restaurée quelque peu à l'aide de la magie, une seule pièce minuscule occupée par un petit lit, une cuisine, une douche miteuse, une table et deux tabourets. Le matin, il se consacrait à ses recherches. L'après-midi, il traquait ses proies pour les tuer, l'objet de ses recherches minutieuses. Il était avant un soldat : à présent il était un assassin. Ses victimes ne mourraient cependant pas par hasard, cela non. Il se vengeait et la vengeait elle, en tenant sa dernière promesse de soldat. Le soir, il buvait, se saoulait à tomber, à vouloir oublier, tout oublier...mais il ne voulait pas mourir, pas tant que sa liste n'était pas finie. Alors, il le pourrait...après tout, n'était-il pas déjà mort ?

Ce soir-là, il déboucha sa première bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et s'en servit un verre aussitôt avalé cul sec. Alors qu'il se servait le deuxième verre sans attendre, un « crac », caractéristique au transplanage, se fit entendre dehors, malgré le sauvage vent du Nord. Méfiant, il saisit sa baguette, et la faisant nerveusement rouler entre ses doigts, s'approcha de la fenêtre unique, se cachant derrière la tenture mangée aux mites qui fut sans doute dans des temps éloignés un rideau de velours bordeaux.

Un homme se tenait dans le soleil couchant, enrobé dans une grande cape noire, et regardait autour de lui, baguette aux aguets. Sa peau était sombre et il détailla la cabane minuscule. Il était trop loin pour que l'on puisse se faire une quelconque idée de son identité. Il se mit en mouvement, resserrant sa cape, et approcha de la cabane.

C'était la première fois que l'occupant de celle-ci voyait quelqu'un dans des kilomètres carrés autour de ladite cabane, et au vu de ses activités et de son passé qui l'y avait amené, il estimait à juste titre avoir toutes les raisons de se méfier de l'intrus. L'intrus en question ne semblait pas agressif, et était seul, mais sait-on jamais...

Finalement, le métis arriva devant la porte et frappa.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Blaise Zabini.

L'habitant de la cabane eut un choc.

-Ami ou ennemi ?

-Si c'est toi, Drago Malefoy, alors crois-moi, je ne viens pas en ennemi.

-Fais glisser ta baguette sous la porte.

Un soupir.

-Tu es ridicule mon vieux. Tu deviens parano. Le fait de vivre seul ?

-Ferme ta gueule et fais glisser ta salope de baguette sinon je t'éclate les dents, là, tu comprends mieux ?

Blaise étouffa un nouveau soupir et la baguette glissa sous la porte. L'habitant la vérifia. C'était bien celle de Zabini. Alors, il consentit à ouvrir et s'écarta, reculant jusqu'à la bouteille d'alcool débouchée quelques minutes auparavant.

Les deux hommes se figèrent pour se détailler.

Si Blaise était malmené par la guerre, il demeurait tout de même présentable. Drago Malefoy, car c'était bien lui, en revanche...son ami hallucina devant le visage émacié, les cheveux d'un blond sale, les joues caverneuses et les yeux durs de son ami. Ami qui d'ailleurs pointa sa baguette sur lui, menaçant.

-Quelle est la dernière phrase que je t'ai dite quand tu as quitté les Mangemorts, Blaise ?

-Tu me le paieras, faux frère. Je te le jure.

-C'était à la fois une vérification et un rappel, ricana Drago d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il posa néanmoins sa baguette et s'assit sur le lit, bouteille en main, alors que son ami prenait place timidement sur un tabouret.

-Que fais-tu là, Blaise ?

Soupir.

-Potter te disait mort mais j'avais de gros doutes. C'est un très piètre menteur.

-Potter ? Depuis quand es-tu en contact avec Potter, toi ?

-Depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait tué ma mère, expliqua Blaise d'une voix dure.

Drago eut un rictus dégoûté.

-Alors, tu ne te mettais pas seulement neutre, tu rejoignais l'ennemi. Traître. Et pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Pourquoi, je viens de te le dire. Comment...en rencontrant ma meilleure amie, tu sais, celle qui a fini par épouser mon meilleur pote, mon frère.

Les yeux de Drago se voilèrent un instant. Blaise poursuivit.

-Mais il n'y a pas que moi. Moi parti, toi soi-disant mort, Théo a rejoint la cause de Potter à son tour. Et ta mère aussi, Drago. Depuis ta fuite, seule la mort l'attendait -avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue a réussi à sauver ses fesses d'agent double en revanche.

-Comme toujours.

-Comme toujours, oui.

Il y eut un silence.

-Comment va ma mère ?

-Hormis le fait qu'elle croit que son fils est mort, qu'elle est considérée comme une traîtresse par ses amis, sa famille et son mari, et qu'elle est enfermée au QG de l'Ordre parce que sa tête est mise à prix, ça va, ironisa Blaise.

-Et Théo ? Comment va Théo ?

-Arrête tes conneries, Drago.

-Lesquelles ?

-Arrête ça ! Théo va bien mais de toutes façons ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse ! Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas comment elle va, elle ?

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta dangereusement.

-Il faut que je l'oublie.

-Pardon ?

Blaise semblait abasourdi et Drago fouetta l'air de sa main, las.

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Mais...pourquoi ?

-Je lui aurais fait du mal.

Blaise explosa.

-Putain non mais je rêve ! Tu l'as épousé alors que vous étiez ennemis, elle a été capturée en même temps que toi, torturée, violée, et j'en passe, tu as trahi les Mangemorts pour elle, Potter est ton témoin de mariage, elle a fréquenté des Mangemorts pour toi...et tu me dis lui faire du mal ? Évidemment ! Tout comme elle t'en fait ! Mais ce qui a fait la réussite de votre histoire, c'est que votre amour a su surmonter toutes les souffrances, tous les sacrifices, et toi, tu l'abandonnes au moment où elle a le plus besoin de toi !

-Il y a déjà un an que j'ai été « tué » ! Elle doit m'oublier, à défaut du contraire !

-Ah oui ? Étrangement, elle ne t'oublie pas ! Tu sais ce qu'elle fait pendant que t'es là à te bourrer la gueule ? Tu sais ce qu'elle fait tandis que tu te terres dans ta merde ? Tu sais ce qu'elle fait alors que toi tu la renies ? Elle n'assiste presque plus aux réunions ! Elle évite au maximum les missions ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? PARCE QU'ELLE CHERCHE TON PUTAIN DE CADAVRE INEXISTANT !

Il s'arrêta, haletant. Drago semblait ébranlé.

-Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'aime, connard ! Et tant qu'elle ne te retrouve pas elle gardera cet espoir de merde qui la rend malade ! Tu te fous bien de sa gueule hein ? Je me demande comment la parfaite Hermione Granger a pu tomber amoureuse de cet enfoiré de Drago Malefoy !

Il y eut un silence tendu. Nerveusement, Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Raconte-moi, somma Blaise.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé, ce soir-là, à Godric's Hollow.

-Quelle est la version de Potter ?

-Le plan était de tous se séparer au sortir du Manoir. Pour cela l'Ordre avait mis en place des Portoloins Invisibles. Au lieu de toucher un objet, on touche la zone où le sortilège a été jeté. Les huit balais avaient chacun leur Portoloin dans divers endroits du ciel. Par exemple, Hermione est arrivée au Terrier, chez les Weasley...enfin ce qu'il en reste. Toi et Potter, c'était le jardin de la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow. Potter en est revenu seul. Il a dit que les Mangemorts avaient réussi à s'engouffrer dans le Portoloin. Lui aurait été jeté à bas du balai en arrivant, et aurait roulé derrière un rosier.

-Comme c'est charmant, ricana Drago avec un grand rictus. Continue.

-De là il a vu la scène. Les Mangemorts t'ont tué et ont cherché Potter sans succès, puis ont transplané avec ton corps rejoindre leur Maître...et lui est rentré. Voilà.

-Super Potter et ses plans à la con, méprisa Drago. Saint Potter et ses mensonges.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce soir-là il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts à Godric's Hollow. Il n'y avait que nous deux.

Et devant les oreilles abasourdies de Blaise, il raconta son histoire.

.

_Drago ouvrit les yeux et distingua avec peine le balai de Potter à quelques centimètres de lui. Épuisé et le corps endolori, il se laissa submerger par les souvenirs de la nuit passée. Il se redressa, et vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un jardin aux herbes folles, devant un cottage éclaté et abandonné depuis longtemps semble-t-il._

_Godric's Hollow._

_La maison des Potter._

_Que faisait-il là ?_

_Il se leva finalement, engourdi de froid, et soudain, remarqua la silhouette sombre à quelques mètres de lui._

_Et alors il sut._

_Il sut ce qui s'était passé sur le balai._

_Et il sut ce qui allait arriver._

_Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il avait une seule chance de réchapper à son sort en quittant le Manoir sous la garde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il allait tout de même mourir. Il reconnut la silhouette face à lui et eut un sourire sombre._

_-Drago Malefoy. Tu as posé bien trop de problèmes._

_La silhouette leva sa baguette et s'avança pour que le blond reconnaisse enfin ses traits pleinement._

_-Tu vas payer ta trahison._

_Et, en bon Malefoy, Drago leva la tête, fier et droit, moqueur et sérieux, et affronta, enfin, la Mort._

_-Vas-y Potter, le nargua-t-il. Fais-le._

_Harry le regarda étrangement._

_-Tu n'as pas peur, Malefoy ?_

_-Ne prononce pas mon nom avec ce ton méprisant, Potter Poteau. C'est aussi celui de ta meilleure amie. Et tu parles de quelle trahison ?_

_Les doigts du Survivant se resserrèrent sur sa baguette. Drago sut qu'il avait tapé juste._

_-La trahison à cause de laquelle elle a été capturée. Laisse Hermione tranquille._

_-Pardon, Potter ? Et je ne l'ai pas trahie, le Serment Inviolable m'en empêche._

_-Laisse Hermione tranquille. Elle sera bien mieux sans toi._

_-Je suis son mari._

_-Disparais et ne l'approche plus jamais._

_-Sinon quoi ?_

_-Je te tuerai._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Alors, cela fera de la peine à Hermione. Ce que nous désirons tous deux éviter._

_Les poings de Drago se serrèrent._

_-Du chantage, Potter ?_

_Les yeux émeraude étincelèrent._

_-Il semblerait qu'étant un maître en la matière, tu sais reconnaître les symptômes du chantage, Malefoy._

_-Tu veux me séparer de Hermione ?_

_-Pour son bien._

_-Elle est bien avec moi._

_-Tu lui fais trop de mal. Par ta faute, elle a été emmenée chez Voldemort, au Manoir Malefoy. J'espère que la guerre finie, tu ne voulais pas lui offrir ta maison comme cadeau de mariage ? Elle a été torturée. Je parie que ton père lui a fait tout ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire. Crois-tu honnêtement qu'elle pourra te regarder, te faire l'amour, sans faire le rapprochement entre toi et Lucius ?_

_Drago enrageait. Potter avait raison. Totalement. Et cela lui brisait le cœur._

_-Que vas-tu lui raconter ?_

_-Que tu es mort. Tragique, non ?_

_-Je pensais que tu voulais lui éviter cette peine ?_

_-Je viens de changer d'avis. Si elle te sait en vie, elle cherchera à te rejoindre. Au moins, toi mort, elle sera certes malheureuse. Un temps. Puis elle pourra se reconstruire._

_Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par le vent._

_-Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu sauras que c'est pour le mieux, finit par dire Harry._

_Alors, Drago hocha la tête. Satisfait, Harry dit :_

_-Disparais. Le plus loin possible. Refais ta vie._

_Il fit demi-tour et transplana, laissant Drago mortifié._

.

Blaise fixait son ami avec pitié. Drago tourna la tête, agacé.

-Et tu as accepté ça ?

-Oui.

-Mais...Potter n'a fait que te virer de l'équation ! Il sait que Hermione est malheureuse, il se sent coupable, je le sens...il n'a pensé qu'à lui !

-N'importe quoi. Sinon il n'aurait jamais été notre témoin de mariage.

-C'était avant votre capture, mec ! Putain, je t'en supplie...Hermione a besoin de toi, Narcissa a besoin de toi, Théo a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi !

-Bien sûr. Après un an de soi-disant mort, je reviens comme une fleur en disant, _« Salut les gars, ça va ? Moi oui, désolé pour l'absence, j'ai juste fait croire à ma propre mort parce que j'ai cédé aux caprices de Potter et parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour affronter les démons de la femme de ma vie »_ ? Tu déconnes, Blaise. L'Ordre ne te réussit pas.

-Mais fais quelque chose !

-J'y réfléchirai.

-Réfléchis bien, alors, ordonna Blaise en se levant. Parce que je ne te pardonnerai pas cette fois. J'ai mis un an pour te retrouver. Parce que je savais que tu étais en vie. Elle, elle cherche un mort, mais elle n'est pas idiote. Elle te trouvera à son tour.

Il reprit sa baguette et s'éloigna vers la porte.

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas idiote, Zabini, lança Drago. Parce que j'ai épousé la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la meilleure des femmes du monde.

Blaise hocha la tête et sortit pour transplaner. Drago, pour la première fois en un an, reposa sa bouteille à moitié pleine. Pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, l'espoir osait étreindre son cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drago savait que** son ami reviendrait. Blaise n'allait pas lui laisser beaucoup de temps. Et en effet, deux semaines plus tard, le grand métis rentrait de nouveau dans la cabane qui offrait un toit misérable à l'héritier Malefoy.

Blaise jeta sur la table un paquet grossièrement emballé, sans un mot. Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Et c'est quoi, ça ?

-Je me suis dit que tu étais sans argent, puisque tu as fui comme un lâche et que tu vis dans un placard qui menace de s'écrouler à chaque instant.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que c'est.

-De la nourriture, idiot profond. Et d'un autre genre que le Whisky qui te maintient plus ou moins en vie.

Drago fixa le paquet, puis son ami.

-J'ai vaguement entendu mentionner que la nourriture était rationnée à Londres, avec la guerre.

Blaise haussa les épaules en prenant place sur un tabouret.

-Je me suis dit que tu réfléchirais mieux le ventre plein. Et puis, tu es mon ami.

Drago, qui avait commencé à admirer le pain encore tiède, les saucisses et la pomme que renfermait le paquet, leva des yeux étonnés vers le métis.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Blaise...tu...tu viens de dire que j'étais ton ami.

Blaise le regarda comme s'il avait à faire à un malade mental.

-Et ?

-Ben, je sais pas, quoi...je disparais en mentant à tout le monde...moi, je ne t'aurais pas pardonné.

-Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas toi, dans ce cas.

Il y eut un long silence bienfaisant alors que Drago mangeait. Enfin rassasié, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda son ami qui attaqua enfin.

-Que fais-tu, depuis un an ?

-Je me venge. Et...je la venge, elle.

-Putain Drago. Arrête de dire « elle ». C'est ta femme et elle a un prénom.

-Cela me brise le cœur de le prononcer.

-Bref. Tu te venges et tu venges Hermione. Développe.

Drago s'assit.

-J'ai établi une petite liste des Mangemorts à exécuter. Pour lui avoir fait du mal. Mais cela prend beaucoup de temps pour le faire, d'autant que, pour ne pas dérober à la promesse faite à Potter pour protéger ma femme, je ne dois pas me faire repérer.

-Qui est sur cette liste ?

-Dolohov, Travers, Rookwood, Macnair, Selwyn, mon enfoiré de père et cette garce de Bellatrix.

Combien en as-tu éliminé ?

-Pour ce qui est de Travers je n'en ai pas eu besoin, l'Ordre l'a eu avant moi. J'ai eu Macnair et aussi Avery- il n'était pas prévu mais bon, il est tombé malencontreusement sur le petit secret de ma survie.

Blaise eut un rictus désabusé.

-Je vois. Et que projettes-tu de faire maintenant ?

-As-tu parlé à l'Ordre de ta...découverte ?

-Non. Ni à ta mère, ni à Théo, ni à Hermione. Ni même à Potter ou Rogue.

-Bien. Que cela reste ainsi. Moi, je continue à traquer mes victimes...puis on voit.

-Tu es bien avancé dans tes recherches ?

-Assez, oui.

-Parfait, dit Blaise étrangement satisfait. À plus tard. J'ai une réunion dans peu de temps. Je reviens vite.

-Oh, et Zabini ?

-Oui ?

-Je préfère les pommes vertes aux rouges.

-Connard.

Et Blaise Zabini s'enfonça dans le pénombre de la nuit.

.

Harry Potter avait le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cuisine du Square. Il était dans une profonde réflexion à propos, comme souvent, de Drago Malefoy.

Au début il avait sincèrement cru qu'éloigner le blond serait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais ensuite, Hermione se réveilla de son coma et le réclama. Il pensait qu'elle ferait son deuil, parce qu'elle savait que la guerre fait ses victimes...mais non. Et il se rendit peu à peu compte qu'en vérité, inconsciemment, il avait éloigné Drago car il ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement. Bien entendu, il voulait protéger Hermione, mais il doutait sérieusement que cette manière soit la bonne et le regrettait amèrement. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait revenir dessus : il ne savait où se trouvait Drago, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni même s'il était encore en vie. Et il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Hermione au risque de la perdre. Il était le seul au courant.

Du moins le croyait-il.

Quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine, dans un tournoiement de cape, et s'assit près de lui.

-Potter. Il faut que je te parle.

-Je t'écoute, Zabini.

Blaise se redressa, satisfait.

-Je voudrais partir sur une mission que j'entends soumettre à la réunion de demain.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Un informateur de mes connaissances, dont je tairai le nom, a établi une liste de Mangemorts qu'il désire exécuter et a réuni beaucoup d'informations, plus poussées que les nôtres. Je voudrais bénéficier de son aide pour abattre ces Mangemorts. Voilà la mission.

Harry eut un regard sévère.

-Qui est cet informateur, Zabini ?

-Peu importe, répliqua-t-il évasif. C'est un homme qui cherche à venger sa famille décimée, comme beaucoup en ces temps troubles. Son identité ? Je ne sais que son nom et je l'ai soumis au Véritasérum pour confirmer ses dires, mentit-il. Il ne veut pas intégrer l'Ordre et ne fait confiance qu'à moi.

-Et quelles informations peut-il avoir sur les Mangemorts que nous ne possédons pas ?

-Au lieu de les affronter, il les a suivi durant des mois et des mois, s'imprégnant de leurs habitudes, des choses comme cela. On va dire qu'il les connaît presque intimement. Réfléchis, Potter. Nous n'avons que Rogue comme espion. J'ai foi en cet informateur et je pense que ses informations peuvent se révéler intéressantes.

-Bien. Je te fais confiance, Zabini, et nous soumettrons cette requête de mission dès demain. Désires-tu partir seul ?

Blaise hésita.

-Non. Mais je pense qu'une personne en particulier pourrait m'accompagner.

-Qui donc ?

-Hermione.

Il y eut un long silence que Harry finit par rompre.

-Pourquoi elle ?

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de la voir chercher le corps de Drago. Je pense que l'éloigner quelques temps de Londres lui fera le plus grand bien. Sans oublier qu'elle est tout à fait qualifiée pour ce genre de missions.

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

-Elle ne sera pas d'accord d'abandonner ses recherches le temps d'une mission qui pourra durer des mois.

-Elle n'était pas non plus d'accord pour quitter le pays et recruter à l'étranger quand tu le lui as demandé, à la suite de sa rupture avec Drago. Et non seulement sa mission s'était parfaitement bien déroulée, mais en outre, cela lui a fait du bien.

Harry finit par hocher la tête, dents serrées.

-Je sais que tu as les intérêts de Hermione à cœur, Zabini. Nous en reparlerons demain.

-Excellent, se réjouit Blaise en se levant. Bonne soirée, Potter.

.

-Il en est hors de question !

-C'est un ordre de ton supérieur, Hermione ! Tu ne peux t'y dérober !

-Et combien de temps cela durera-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Le temps qu'il faudra.

Hermione, l'air féroce, arpentait sa chambre sous l'œil de Ginny, impuissante.

-Hermione, tu es le bras droit de Harry, la cheffe des Aurors, tu ne peux pas faire preuve d'insubordination !

-Si je veux, se buta-t-elle.

-Tu seras avec Blaise, plaida Ginny. Lui entre tous sait ce que tu ressens. Tu dois accomplir cette mission, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sans grâce, Hermione se laissa choir sur son lit, boudeuse.

-Vous partez demain à l'aube, acheva rapidement la rousse en sortant.

.

Une nouvelle fois, Blaise et Drago se faisaient face dans la cabane écossaise.

-J'ai décidé de bénéficier de tes informations sur les Mangemorts, affirma le métis.

Drago le couvrit d'un regard méfiant.

-Pardon, Blaise ?

-J'ai déclaré à l'Ordre avoir un informateur anonyme qui va m'aider. Et devine qui est cet informateur qui va m'accompagner en mission ?

-Même pas en rêve.

-Oh si, je pense que tu vas le faire.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ma partenaire de mission, annonça Blaise en sortant, c'est Hermione. Demain, à l'aube.

Il transplana, laissant Drago foudroyé.

.

Blaise Zabini trouva Hermione le lendemain matin rôdant devant le portrait de Madame Black au rez-de-chaussée. Elle leva un regard particulièrement mécontent sur lui.

-Tu es en retard, bouda-t-elle.

-J'ai deux minutes de retard !

-Deux minutes de trop. Est-ce toi qui as demandé que je sois ta partenaire de mission ?

Blaise afficha soudain un visage grave.

-Oui. Écoute Herm', je te demande, en voyant qui est mon informateur, de ne pas péter un câble, ni quoi que ce soit...reste calme, d'accord ?

Elle croisa les bras, de mauvaise grâce, mais sa curiosité étant piquée, secoua la tête et le devança sur le perron d'où Blaise, lui saisissant l'épaule, les fit transplaner.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur une falaise haute et sauvage, couverte de bruyère, et une vue certes magnifique mais solitaire. Il n'y avait âme qui vive, et la seule trace du passage de l'Homme dans ces contrées était une petite cabane en bois vermoulu, avec une petite porte mal en point et une unique fenêtre crasseuse. Blaise inspira profondément et se tourna vers elle.

-Mon contact habite ici.

-Quel goût luxueux, ironisa-t-elle.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et le métis frappa plusieurs coups brefs. Enfin, un homme vint leur ouvrir. Il était grand, brun, avec des yeux bleu foncé et un teint légèrement hâlé. Blaise écarquilla les yeux, et entra sans un mot. Hermione, suspicieuse, le suivit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent autour de la table. Le regard du brun ne quittait pas Hermione. Elle commençait à rougir de gène et de colère, puis son binôme intervint.

-Bien. Hermione Granger, je te présente...

-Malefoy.

Le brun sursauta et la dévisagea. Blaise haussa un sourcil. Hermione répliqua avec humeur,

-Mon nom, c'est Malefoy. Arrêtez de tous vouloir m'appeler par mon nom de jeune fille. Veuve peut-être, mais je suis tout de même une Malefoy.

-Oui, désolé, bredouilla Blaise. Donc, Hermione Malefoy...voici...euh...

-Je m'appelle Dray, dit le brun en tendant la main. Dray Falmoy.

Le regard de Hermione se troubla légèrement et elle serra la main offerte. Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit Blaise avec un regard noir pour le brun. Donc, Dray est mon informateur.

-Dray...

Elle avait chuchoté le mot et le brun frissonna. Blaise couva son amie d'un regard piteux.

-Hermione...

-C'était son surnom...

-Hermione...

-Putain, est-ce que tout est destiné à m'y faire penser ?

-Hermione...

-Je vais prendre l'air, décréta-t-elle sèchement.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, sous les yeux du brun.

-A quoi tu joues, connard, siffla Blaise. Polynectar, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé te voir sous ta vraie nature ?

Drago Malefoy haussa les épaules.

-Tu as vu comment elle a réagi devant mon nom d'emprunt ? Imagine si je lui avais dévoilé ma vraie nature ?

-Pauvre type. Quitte à tricher, tu aurais pu changer de nom.

Blaise semblait dégoûté.

-Et c'est l'apparence à qui ça d'abord ?

-Pff. Un Moldu.

Blaise continuait de murmurer avec mécontentement dans son coin en incendiant son ami du regard et Drago laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers la poignée de main échangée avec Hermione. Son contact l'électrisait tout autant qu'autrefois. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait de la voir, toujours aussi belle, toujours fidèle à elle-même malgré le temps, précieusement compté en période de guerre, avait réveillé en lui des réactions bien masculines et avait fait bondir son cœur. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, caresser son dos, essuyer ses larmes, la rassurer, lui parler, lui faire l'amour. Il eut soudain conscience d'être extrêmement égoïste : lui, la savait en vie, et pouvait la voir, l'apprécier comme elle était. Elle le pensait mort, ne voyait en lui qu'un étranger. Que devait-il faire ? Garder cette apparence d'emprunt et continuer à lui mentir, à la tromper, ou lui dire la vérité et se heurter aux conséquences de ses actes ?

_Merci, Potter, de nous avoir foutu dans la merde._

Quand Hermione revint dans la cabane, les yeux secs, Blaise dit timidement :

-Bien...commençons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand enfin ils finirent** de comparer leurs données et de dépecer les informations utiles à la traque des Mangemorts, Hermione se leva en s'étirant.

-Blaise, on rentre.

-Quoi, tu veux revenir à Londres ? Tu es assez fatiguée comme cela. Tu risquerais de te désartibuler.

-Eh bien, prenons le risque, veux-tu ? Quand à mon sommeil, je m'en moque : j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer dormir. Ne t'en fais pas, Blaise, je serai en forme demain.

-Je sais ce que tu vas faire avant d'aller te reposer, coupa sèchement le métis, et il en est hors de question.

Elle plissa des yeux menaçants dans sa direction.

-Ah ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ?

-Moi.

-Toi ?

-Moi.

-C'est une plaisanterie, Zabini, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu veux m'affronter en duel ?

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Blaise qui soutint son regard ombrageux. Ils se jaugèrent un moment. Drago n'osait plus bouger.

-Non, finit par dire Blaise. Je veux seulement que ma meilleure amie se porte bien, vois-tu.

-Ta meilleure amie pourra songer à mieux se porter quand elle aura retrouvé son mari, et pas avant ! Même s'il est à l'état de poussière !

Drago sursauta, ébahi, et Blaise le foudroya du regard.

-Euh...Hermione, dit-il timidement.

-Quoi ?

-Je...je pense que Blaise a raison. Tu ne devrais pas...

-De quoi je me mêle, vous ! aboya-t-elle. J'ai une conversation avec mon ami, pas avec vous !

-Écoute, poursuivit Drago sans se démonter. Si nous voulons être dans la meilleure forme possible nous ferions mieux de ne pas quitter cette cabane.

Furieuse, Hermione rangea sa baguette.

-Parfait ! Mais nous avons intérêt à finir cette mission le plus vite possible !

-Prends le lit, dit Drago en se levant précipitamment.

Il tournoya sa baguette et fit apparaître deux matelas à même le sol avec des couvertures. Avant de s'apercevoir que Hermione le regardait étrangement, yeux écarquillés.

-Oui ?

-Votre baguette. Puis-je la voir ?

Elle semblait bouleversée et Drago se maudit soudainement. Évidemment, elle avait reconnu sa baguette ! Il rétorqua avec sécheresse.

-Non. Une baguette, c'est personnel.

Méfiante, elle haussa les épaules et alla s'allonger sur le lit, sans le quitter des yeux. Blaise arborait une mine narquoise et Drago lui fit un doigt d'honneur discrètement. Le métis ricana et, en réponse à sa provocation, alla embrasser Hermione sur le front.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bonne nuit Blaise.

Blaise se détourna d'elle avec un sourire innocent pour son ami, qui le fixait, poings serrés, et il se coucha à son tour, non sans glisser à l'oreille de l'ancien Mangemort :

-Tu vois ce que tu rates avec tes conneries ?

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Lui dire la vérité.

Drago secoua la tête et se coucha à son tour. Il faudrait qu'il soit réveillé avant Hermione pour prendre sa dose de Polynectar.

.

Ce qui réveilla Drago un peu avant l'aube fut des cris venus de dehors. Il était seul dans la cabane et s'empressa de prendre sa potion, de saisir sa baguette et de se ruer dehors.

Ce n'étaient que Blaise et Hermione qui, debout, face à face dans la lande, s'affrontaient du regard en criant.

-Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas mon père !

-Certes mais je prends soin de toi ! Je pensais avoir été très clair hier !

-Mais je n'ai pas à obéir aux caprices de Môssieur Zabini !

-Caprices ? C'est toi qui fais des caprices ! Tu t'imagines ma peur en me réveillant pour constater que tu avais disparu !

-Et alors ? La guerre c'est la guerre, avec ses pertes !

-Tu es un modèle d'égoïsme, ma fille ! Est-ce Drago qui a déteint sur toi ou as-tu toujours été ainsi ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, si l'Ordre ne l'avait pas laissé crever, sans doute que je le saurais !

-Tu es horrible ! L'Ordre a fait ce qu'il a pu !

-C'est cela oui. Et maintenant, pousse-toi !

Hermione passa devant lui et, sans un regard pour le brun abasourdi, rentra dans la cabane. Blaise la suivit et lança au passage à son ami,

-Elle s'est barrée en douce pour Londres cette nuit. Devine ce qu'elle y faisait ?

Drago déglutit et rentra à son tour. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et j'en ai profité pour ramener à manger. Au cas où vous n'aurez pas remarqué, il n'y a que de l'alcool ici. J'adore tes amis Blaise, ils sont d'un raffinement...

-Moi, je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Drago en levant les mains.

-Ta gueule.

Elle entreprit de réchauffer d'un tour de baguette le poulet et le pain avec des gestes violents. Puis elle se servit et alla manger dehors. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en soupirant. Sans un mot, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, Drago la rejoignit. Elle était assise au bord de la falaise et jetait des miettes de pain dans la mer en-dessous.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent de t'asseoir là.

-Je m'en fous, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Avec un soupir il prit place à ses côtés et elle le regarda étrangement.

-Si c'est dangereux, pourquoi t'y assois-tu ?

-Je ne vais pas laisser une femme seule ici.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et elle répondit avec férocité.

-Macho, hein ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se contentèrent d'observer les vagues.

-Tu...es la femme de Drago Malefoy ?

Une lueur étrange prit place dans les yeux de Hermione. Tristesse ? Colère ? Joie ? Son ton fut amer.

-Oui. Je suis la femme de Drago Malefoy. Le connaissais-tu ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, parle-moi de lui !

Le brun sembla étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que personne ne m'en parle, jamais, dit-elle tristement. Ou si peu. Ils en parlent entre eux mais croient que j'aurais de la peine si ils font référence à lui devant moi. Ils doivent penser que j'ai honte de lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Quand j'entends des discussions sur Drago, les gens de l'Ordre n'en parlent évidemment pas en bien. Blaise l'aimait beaucoup mais leur dernière rencontre s'est très mal passée...Blaise en boite encore...et il y a Théodore, qui est trop discret pour parler des morts. Narcissa, sa mère...elle pleure dès qu'on y fait référence...et j'ai cessé de fréquenter ses amis après sa disparition.

-Il paraît qu'ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps.

-C'est pourquoi je le cherche, dit-elle doucement. Même s'il reste peu de choses...je ne pourrai pas faire mon deuil tant que...enfin. Je l'ai aimé, je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerai encore. C'est injuste.

-Qu'en pense Blaise, demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Je crois que Blaise pense qu'il est toujours en vie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire sans joie. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Il m'aimait...il m'a tout donné. Si vraiment il n'était pas mort ce soir-là à Godric's Hollow, ou par la suite, pourquoi ne se manifesterait-il pas ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il abandonné ? Il est mort.

-Mais s'il ne pouvait pas se manifester, justement ?

-Si Voldemort en avait fait un prisonnier, ricana-t-elle, il aurait fait en sorte que nous le sachions. L'Ordre ne le détient pas. Où pourrait-il donc être ? Et puis, Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là...pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

Il y eut un long silence, puis elle se leva.

-Nous devrions y aller, dit-elle doucement. Nous avons des Mangemorts à trouver.

Il hocha pensivement la tête et la suivit à l'intérieur de la cabane où Blaise les attendait, curieux. Ils s'assirent et continuèrent leur travail de la veille.

.

Une semaine passa sans que Drago ait eu l'occasion de reparler à sa femme en tête à tête. Ils avaient achevé leur travail « administratif », comme se plaisait à le dire Blaise. La traque allait pouvoir commencer.

-Parfait, dit Drago avec satisfaction en se levant.

-Nous partirons une heure avant l'aube, dit Blaise. Destination : Paris.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à se coucher, un Patronus en forme de cerf pénétra dans la cabane d'un galop rassemblé et majestueux. Il secoua ses immenses bois et parla de la voix de Harry Potter.

-Attaque en masse sur Sainte-Mangouste. Besoin de toutes nos forces d'intervention. Ordre de retour immédiat. Votre mission est suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

L'animal argenté disparut en un amas de fumée. Il y eut un silence.

-Et merde. Spero Patronum !

Une loutre argentée apparut de la baguette de l'Auror.

-Message urgent de Loutre à Éclair. Loutre et Renard Noir se rendent immédiatement sur place. Recevrons nos ordres là-bas. Terminé.

La loutre hocha la tête et disparut.

-Allons-y, dit Blaise en s'éloignant dehors.

-Hermione ?

Alors que la jeune femme suivait son ami, elle se retourna vers le brun.

-Prends...prends soin de toi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide et hocha doucement la tête avant de plaisanter :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dray. Si je meurs, quelqu'un prendra ma place en mission.

Elle quitta la cabane, rejoignit Blaise et transplana. C'était la dernière fois que Drago voyait son ami Blaise Zabini.

.

Sainte-Mangouste avait déjà été prise à partie par les Mangemorts dans le passé mais le spectacle qui les attendait cette fois-ci était tout simplement apocalyptique. Ce n'était plus un étage ou deux d'attaqués, mais tout l'hôpital. Une partie du bâtiment était en flammes, les sorties condamnées, et des Mangemorts par masse envahissaient les lieux, certains combattant les forces pottériennes et d'autres passant de lit en lit en courant, tuant les malades. Hermione comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Harry avait ordonné à toutes ses forces d'intervention d'être sur place. La dernière fois qu'elle avait connu un chaos pareil, c'était la Bataille de Poudlard, six ans auparavant. Dès leur arrivée, ils durent se baisser pour éviter les jets de lumière et engagèrent aussitôt le combat.

Elle et Blaise se battaient dos à dos, repoussant, tuant et blessant les ennemis. Peu à peu, ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin dans les décombres. Elle se rua derrière son ami pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs, où le plus gros du combat semblait avoir lieu, et ils furent séparés.

Elle vit Fred et George, abattant les Mangemorts tout en bavardant gaiement comme s'ils buvaient le thé, côte à côte avec Fleur Weasley et son époux Bill. Plus loin, Minerva McGonagall tentait, aidée par Molly et Arthur, d'éteindre les flammes qui menaçaient les chambres des malades, leurs arrières assurées par Harry Potter et Lavande Brown. Les jumelles Patil étaient presque submergées par les adversaires, Théodore et Narcissa s'entraidaient, Ginny, aidée de Guérisseurs, dispensait les soins d'urgence tout en lançant des maléfices en un tourbillon roux. Hermione fut rapidement prise à partie par un homme cagoulé. Et le combat continua.

Elle se battit longuement. Épuisée, elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle paraît et recevait des coups, quand soudain, elle sentit une intense douleur à l'épaule, et sa cape noire fut aussitôt imbibée de sang. Nauséeuse, elle chancela et tomba. Alors que le visage masqué d'un Mangemort particulièrement fier de lui entra dans son champ de vision, elle manqua s'évanouir. Soudain son agresseur fut percuté par un rayon rouge et tomba. Alors ce fut le visage inquiet et fatigué de la splendide Ginevra Weasley, future Madame Potter, qui remplaça le sien. Hermione lui offrit un sourire de remerciement las et Ginny s'agenouilla en observant son épaule et en marmonnant.

-Oui...os fracturé, fracture ouverte, il ne t'a pas ratée..._Ressoudum Ossum_..._Sanguinae Cessare_...bois ça..._Reginerate_...bois ceci, maintenant..._Stupéfix_ ! Je t'ai vu, toi, le Mangemort sournois..._Charpina Cousum_...attends cinq minutes à l'abri, ma chérie, ça va passer.

-Merci, Gin'...

-A ton service, belle-sœur préférée !

Ginny savait l'amour fraternel qui liait son fiancé à Hermione. Elles rirent et la rouquine s'élança de nouveau dans la bataille. Quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant de nouveau en pleine forme malgré sa fatigue et sa soif, Hermione se leva et se jeta dans la mêlée.

.

Ils se battaient depuis la tombée de la nuit et l'aube, déjà, se levait. Les pertes étaient immenses des deux côtés. Hermione pleurait sans cesser de se battre. Lavande Brown était tombée sous les maléfices la première. Elle semblait pâle et enfantine dans la mort. Padma Patil avait été poignardée jusqu'à l'anémie. Sa sœur Parvati était partie plus tôt, confuse de chagrin, avec les corps de sa jumelle et de sa meilleure amie. Hannah Abbott et Neville Londubat avaient été vaillants, mais le jeune homme pleurait à présent la mort de son épouse. Romilda Vane, avec ses deux frères, dormait du sommeil de l'éternité.

Puis soudain l'ordre vint du côté des Mangemorts, celui que tous attendaient depuis si longtemps, quel que soit leur côté.

-Repli ! Repli ! Retrait !

Les Mangemorts commençaient à transplaner. Hermione soupira de soulagement.

Quand l'inévitable se produisit.

Vêtue de la cape des Mangemorts, son masque perdu, une jeune femme blonde d'une grande beauté parut dans son champ de vision, levant sa baguette et arborant une mine triomphante. Hermione, la reconnaissant, écarquilla stupidement les yeux, sans bouger. _Au moins_, eut-elle le temps de songer alors que déjà, le jet de lumière verte fondait sur elle, _au moins vais-je rejoindre celui que j'aime..._

Soudain elle se retrouva projetée sur le côté et se réceptionna difficilement sur ses mains. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit avec horreur Blaise, qui avait reçu le maléfice à sa place.

Par terre, yeux ouverts. Mort.

Elle hurla. La femme avait disparu en un « crac » sonore. Elle rampa jusqu'au corps de son ami, posa la tête du défunt sur ses genoux, et pleura.

-Hermione.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît...Herm'...

-Laisse-le. Laisse-le...

-Lâche-le, Hermione...

-NON ! Non, Blaise, Blaise...

-Lâche-le, c'est fini...Hermione...

Ginny la tira doucement hors de son étreinte avec le corps du métis et elle croisa le regard désolé de Harry. La rousse l'emmena plus loin, lui parlant doucement sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien. Elle croisa Théodore, qui fixait avec horreur le corps de son ami. Narcissa, qui pleurait doucement, cheveux éparpillés autour de ses joues pâles. Les morts, les blessés. Tous en deuil. Et déjà les secours.

-Là, ma chérie...c'est fini...

-Je...veux...Drago...je veux...mon Drago...

-Chut...ne t'en fais pas...

-Drago...Dray...Drago...Dray...Dray...

Elle poussa Ginny loin d'elle et transplana.

.

Drago attendait depuis longtemps le retour de son ami et de celle qui détenait son cœur. Rongé d'inquiétude, il arpentait la cabane, comptant les minutes.

Un « crac » résonna dehors et il se précipita, baguette en main, ignorant la beauté du soleil levant. Son cœur se serra violemment. Hermione, effondrée à quatre pattes, couverte de suie et de sang, l'arcade éclatée, la lèvre fendue, tremblait de tout son corps en pleurant. Il courut et s'agenouilla près d'elle alors qu'elle récitait comme une litanie maudite :

-Blaise...Blaise...non...Blaise...non, non...Blaiiiiise...

Le cœur de Drago se serra. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait y croire. Il caressa lentement les cheveux de Hermione, tout son corps vibrant à ce contact, mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer.

-Blaise...non, Blaise...je veux Drago...je veux...non...Blaise, je veux...

Elle s'évanouit.

.

**Chers lecteurs, avant de me menacer de mort pour le décès de notre cher Blaise, cette histoire n'est pas terminée et...disons...que Blaise pourrait, disons...ne pas être mort? Bon je fais un peu de spoil...mais c'est pour le bien de la cause ;)**

**Bises et à bientôt**

**DIL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione se réveilla **plusieurs heures plus tard avec un mal de tête conséquent. Elle papillonna des yeux, regardant autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la cabane et un visage inquiet aux cheveux bruns apparut.

-Hermione. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Euh...je...je crois que ça va. J'ai...dormi longtemps ?

-Toute la journée.

-Oh.

Il y eut un silence pénible tandis que la jeune femme ressassait ses souvenirs.

-Hermione ?

-Oui...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se redressa avec un soupir triste, luttant contre les larmes.

-Je...Sainte-Mangouste. Une boucherie...jamais vu un carnage pareil depuis Poudlard... le combat a duré... toute la nuit. Les Mangemorts se sont repliés et...et là...

Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

-Un Mangemort m'a lancé le Sortilège de la Mort après l'ordre de repli, ces chiens ! Et Blaise...Blaise a...m'a poussé hors de la trajectoire et il...a reçu...le maléfice...il est mort, Dray !

Elle pleura longuement devant un Drago abattu. Puis quand elle se fut calmée, il dit :

-Qui est ce Mangemort ? Que je le rajoute à notre liste.

Elle eut un petit rire incontrôlé puis son regard se durcit.

-Elle. Cette sale petite putain. À l'époque déjà j'aurais dû la tuer... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle s'enrôlerait là-dedans, par peur d'abîmer son joli minois...Voldemort a du lui promettre sa vengeance envers moi...en tout cas maintenant, je sais qu'il a laissé tomber l'idée de me recruter.

-Qui donc, murmura Drago en la dévisageant intensément.

-Astoria Greengrass.

Il y eut un silence et elle remarqua qu'il avait pâli en serrant les poings de rage.

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui. C'est une salope. Nous avons été...

-Intimes, conclut Hermione. Je vois.

Drago détourna les yeux pour lui demander,

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

-Je...ne sais pas en vérité. Tu...je voulais voir mon mari. Mais comme il est mort, je ne sais pas, j'ai comme fait le rapprochement entre Dray Malefoy et Dray Falmoy. Je suis désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je t'assure.

-Je devrais rentrer au QG, dit-elle en se levant. Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre. Je ne reviendrai pas avant quelques jours...nous n'avons que trop de morts à honorer...mais je t'enverrai un Patronus.

-Tu ne laisses pas tomber la mission, s'enquit-il avec surprise.

-Non. Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Parce que...Blaise...

-La mission continue, dit-elle fermement. Enfin, si tu veux bien en référer à moi...

-Bien entendu.

-Alors, à dans quelques jours. Au revoir Dray, et merci pour tout.

Elle sortit et transplana.

.

Une semaine passa avant que Drago n'intercepte le Patronus de Hermione. La loutre argentée se frotta amicalement contre sa jambe et dit avec la voix de sa maîtresse :

-Je serai là ce soir. Nous pourrons partir demain à l'aube. Tiens-toi prêt.

Comme convenu, au coucher du soleil, Hermione entra dans la cabane où Dray attendait. Elle jeta un panier de nourriture sur la table et s'affala en soupirant sur le lit.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répliqua-t-elle. Les enterrements sont finis. Blaise repose actuellement dans une fosse, mais quand la guerre sera terminée nous pourrons déplacer le corps dans la crypte familiale sans avoir peur qu'il soit profané...et pour les autres, c'est pareil.

-Profané ?

Hermione secoua la tête de dégoût.

-Écoute Dray, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu la civilisation, sans prétention, mais les Mangemorts sont devenus des gros porcs. Pire qu'avant, je veux dire. Ils n'hésitent pas à déranger une sépulture...ainsi, la famille reçoit une forme de torture psychologique assez violente, je dois dire...qu'y a-t-il de plus répugnant que de semer un cadavre aux quatre coins du pays et de détruire la tombe ? Laissons les morts en paix ! Ils le font généralement sur les enfants qu'ils ont tué...ça en met un sacré coup aux parents. Je hais les Mangemorts.

-Tu en as bien épousé un pourtant.

-Écoute, dit Hermione d'une voix agressive, oui, et alors ? Drago n'aurait jamais souillé les morts gratuitement. C'était un tueur et un Mangemort, mais un tueur honnête. D'accord ? Je ne permettrai pas qu'on l'insulte.

-Loin de moi cette idée.

-Tant mieux, grogna-t-elle. Parce que l'on me pose souvent la question. _Comment as-tu réussi à épouser un de ces monstres_, et cetera...je réponds invariablement que si la personne me posant la question avait un ou une partenaire pareil au lit, la question ne se poserait même pas.

Drago ricana mais ajouta, amusé :

-Ah ? Tu l'as épousé pour ses atouts alors ?

-Il était vraiment beau, rit-elle. Et charmant, tout à fait charmant...mais non, je ne l'ai pas épousé pour ces raisons. Je l'aimais. Pas seulement pour son physique, c'est un tout...quand on pense que je le haïssais à la base, et que je devais le tuer coûte que coûte...

Intéressé, Drago poussa encore la curiosité.

-Et après ton mariage, est-ce que l'Ordre est resté sur ces idéaux vis-à-vis de lui ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, pensive et Drago songea qu'elle était tout simplement adorable ainsi.

-Officiellement, oui. S'ils avaient attrapé Drago Malefoy, ils auraient eu ordre de l'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de la guerre puis de le juger, sans doute. Mais il n'aurait jamais connu de jugement, je le sais. Trop de monde dans le coin lui en voulait. Il a enlevé un membre au moins à presque toutes les familles du Phénix, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, et le fait de m'avoir épousé ne changeait rien, sinon que je le protégeais de ce côté-là. J'ai du en empêcher, des tentatives de meurtre à son encontre de la part de l'Ordre...vois-tu, si tout le monde était au courant de notre liaison, ils pensaient que c'était uniquement à cause des informations que je pouvais lui soustraire...mes fesses oui, il n'a jamais rien lâché et tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé choisir entre donner ces informations à l'Ordre et le trahir ou me taire et trahir le Phénix. Donc officiellement, Drago était condamné à mort.

-Et officieusement ?

-Ah, ça...

Elle marqua une pause et eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Avec Drago à mes côtés, j'ai traversé une période particulière au sein de l'Ordre. Il me fallait danser entre deux forces et je sais que chez les Mangemorts il rencontrait le même problème même s'il n'en parlait pas. Nous évitions de parler de la guerre...enfin. Nos témoins de mariage étaient Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. D'un côté, ils étaient tenus de nous protéger en tant que tel, de l'autre...Harry et Drago n'ont jamais pu se voir. Surtout depuis le début de la guerre. Et lors d'une des premières missions menées par Drago, le frère de Ginny, Charlie, a été tué. Elle lui en voulait à mort. Finalement, conclut-elle d'un ton amer, quand les Mangemorts ont tué Drago, ça a bien arrangé tout le monde.

Elle souffla. Il y eut un long silence. Puis elle poursuivit.

-Mon mariage avec Drago était connu de Voldemort par la trahison de l'un de mes Aurors, cet enfoiré de Delmin. C'est donc vite arrivé aux oreilles de ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Au moins pouvais-je ainsi porter mon deuil...j'en suis venue aux mains avec Molly Weasley. Même si son fils Ronald était un traître elle m'en a voulu de le tuer. Néanmoins elle a eu la délicatesse de ne rien me reprocher ouvertement...jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne, pour citer ses propres termes, que je « m'envoyais en l'air comme une putain avec l'ennemi et que je sois une traîtresse ». J'ai failli être mise au ban de l'Ordre du Phénix, voire même emprisonnée comme traîtresse...jusqu'à ce que Harry intervienne, bien évidemment.

Elle soupira lourdement.

-Cependant, cette fois, même la protection de Harry n'a pas suffi. Le Ministère me soupçonnait et ils m'ont fait arrêter et interroger. Je ne voulais en aucun cas salir la mémoire de Drago même si Harry m'y poussait pour sauver ma peau. Et j'ai donc défendu mon époux.

Drago sentit un élan de fierté le traverser. Cette femme, sa femme, avait le courage de Gryffondor, la ruse du Serpentard, l'intelligence de Serdaigle et, s'avérait-il, la loyauté et la persévérance des Poufsouffle.

-Heureusement, l'Ordre s'est ligué pour me sortir de là. Je crois que Harry leur a un peu forcé la main, dit-elle joyeusement. Enfin bref. Je parle trop de moi...et de Drago.

-Pas du tout, murmura-t-il. J'aime t'entendre.

Elle lui jeta un regard neutre.

-Mangeons, proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et Hermione et lui dînèrent. Puis, elle se glissa entre les draps du lit alors qu'il allumait une cigarette. Une autre mauvaise tendance acquise ici, même si depuis la première venue de Blaise il avait nettement réduit l'alcool.

-Crois-tu que nous mourrons tous avant de connaître la fin de cette putain de guerre, Dray ?

Il ne la regarda pas, se contentant d'observer avec contentement les volutes de fumée se dégager de sa cigarette, et répondit doucement.

-Non. Pas tous, sans doute. Mais qui sera là quand la victoire sera remportée ? Et surtout, qui gagnera cette fichue guerre ? Car de l'issue dépendront tant de vies...

Il y eut un long silence paisible, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lui songeait à Hermione. Elle songeait à la guerre. Fichue guerre. Elle finit par se retourner face au mur et marmonna.

-Bonne nuit, Dray.

-Bonne nuit, Madame Malefoy.

Il éteignit la lampe d'un mouvement de baguette. Sa petite remarque le remplissait de fierté face à son rappel : elle était Madame Malefoy. Hermione souriait dans ses draps. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelée par son nom de mariée. Sauf Drago. Et Dray.

Elle se laissa doucement sombrer en pensant confusément à l'attrait que ce Dray Falmoy exerçait sur elle et à quel point il ressemblait à son défunt époux.

.

La guerre donne certaines habitudes. Parmi elles, celle de se réveiller à point nommé, sans aide extérieure. C'est ainsi que Drago s'était réveillé un peu avant Hermione pour prendre son Polynectar, et qu'elle s'éveilla à son tour l'heure venue. En silence, elle réchauffa du café d'un coup de baguette alors qu'il récupérait les dossiers de leurs victimes futures.

La première étape était Paris, sur les traces de Slyzin Selwyn, un des plus vieux serviteurs de Voldemort. Il menait une mission là-bas, à la tête d'une petite unité. Leur but était de faire de la propagande auprès des sorciers français. Drago avait même réussi à localiser les lieux de villégiature du Mangemort, et c'est pourquoi ils commençaient par lui.

Transplanage par transplanage, ils parvinrent dans la capitale de la France, laissant l'automne pluvieux de l'île Britannique derrière eux pour retrouver celui, aussi humide mais moins froid, du continent.

Dray l'entraîna dans un petit hôtel.

-Une chambre pour deux, demanda-t-il à la réceptionniste.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? exigea Hermione de savoir entre ses dents serrées.

-Pour jouer au petit couple amoureux en vacances à Paris. Pour se fondre dans la masse. Je croyais que tu savais ça en tant qu'Auror, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

Ils se figèrent tous deux et Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui, alors qu'il avait envie de courir s'éclater la tête contre un mur.

_C'est ça. Donne-lui des soupçons sur ton identité, connard_.

-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, répéta-t-elle. Vraiment, Dray ?

-Blaise t'appelait comme ça de temps à autre, parce que tu sais tout, apparemment, se rattrapa-t-il avec élégance.

Elle plissa des yeux menaçants en sa direction mais la réceptionniste, bénie soit-elle, secoua une clef sous leur nez et Drago s'empara du trousseau, tournant les talons pour couper court à la conversation. Il pouvait presque entendre le cerveau de Hermione tourner à plein régime.

-Je crois que des choses échappent à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, marmonna-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à leur chambre.

Elle était petite, mais propre.

-Bien, dit-elle. Monsieur l'amoureux, tu dormiras par terre.

-Pardon ?

-Honneur aux dames.

Elle se jeta sur le lit, confirmant qu'il était à son goût d'un claquement de langue satisfait.

-Bien ! Par où commençons-nous ?

-Par vérifier l'exactitude de nos données, à savoir la localisation de Selwyn et du nombre de Mangemorts l'accompagnant.

-Je te suis.

Ils descendirent dans la rue et Drago saisit le bras de Hermione pour la faire transplaner dans un petit quartier miteux et malodorant. Ils enjambèrent un sans-abri ivre affalé au sol et sortirent leurs baguettes, Drago tentant de cacher la sienne à la jeune femme. Avec la remarque de tout à l'heure, elle ne manquerait pas de calculer 1 plus 1.

Ils s'avancèrent sur les pavés inégaux et visqueux de crasse et d'eau. Drago mit un long doigt fin devant sa bouche et elle hocha la tête, avant de leur imposer à tous deux un Sortilège de Désillusion. Ils se tinrent par la main pour ne pas se perdre.

Drago les fit s'arrêter sous une arche de pierre, devant une bâtisse tombant en ruines ornée d'une petite porte en bois à la peinture verte écaillée. Ils s'accroupirent dans l'ombre et attendirent longtemps avant que quelqu'un n'en sorte.

C'était un grand blond maigre accompagné d'un jeune homme de petite taille. Ils discutaient à voix basse, empressée. Ils portaient des habits moldus mais leur manière de conjuguer les vêtements dénonçaient le sorcier à plein nez. Le blond portait un pantalon de toile et un chandail rouge sur un chemisier jaune, un imperméable bleu marine, et des spartiates. L'autre avait noué une cravate à pois autour de son cou, sur une veste en laine à fleurs blanches et un kilt écossais, et se chaussait de bottes fourrées.

-Selwyn, le blond, souffla discrètement Drago à l'oreille de sa comparse.

Elle lui serra les doigts en guise de réponse. Elle avait compris.

-Demain nous ferons une descente sur Orléans, disait Selwyn tout haut, se croyant le seul sorcier ici avec son ami. L'éclaireur a donné de bons résultats...

-Si nous avons Orléans, nous avons Paris, confirma le plus jeune.

-Tout juste, mais ça c'est une phrase qui sort de ma bouche, petit imbécile fat. Demain, même heure. Et dis à cet ivrogne de Bucklebeek, si tu le vois, que j'attends son rapport sur les démarches de Bordeaux, entendu ?

-Oui, Monsieur Selwyn. Bonne soirée.

-Bonsoir.

Le jeune transplana et Selwyn entama lentement une marche à travers la ruelle dégoûtante.

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant, répliqua Hermione à voix haute.

Elle surgit devant le Mangemort depuis sa cachette dans l'arche alors que Drago se glissait derrière lui en toute discrétion. Selwyn avait d'excellents réflexes : Hermione eut à peine le temps de former un bouclier protecteur pour conjurer le maléfice qui fondit sur elle.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, ricana Selwyn en semblant la reconnaître. Mais c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ! La pseudo-femme du jeune Malefoy !

-Bonjour, Selwyn, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Que veux-tu Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle avança d'un pas et il tendit sa baguette sur elle.

-Je pense que tu le sais.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras me tuer, Granger ?

-Malefoy.

-Peu importe que tu portes le nom de Moldus ou le nom d'un traître à son sang. Tu demeures une sale petite morue.

-Je vais te tuer, commenta-t-elle tranquillement.

-Vraiment, Granger ? Il n'y a que nous deux ici...

-Le pensez-vous réellement ?

-Non. Tu as raison. Il y a mes hommes aussi.

Il y eut plusieurs « crac » sonores et des hommes apparurent autour d'elle et de Drago. Leurs baguettes leur volèrent des mains.

_Et merde_.

-Cela aurait été trop facile, Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te bats alors que ton petit copain assure tes arrières. Il n'est pas très courageux ce garçon. Au moins, en t'acoquinant avec le fils Malefoy, tu avais trouvé un semblant d'homme...un an qu'il est mort et tu t'envoies déjà en l'air avec d'autres gars. Pas digne de la veuve éplorée, ça.

-Ta gueule, fulmina Drago en essayant de faire lâcher prise aux deux hommes qui le tenaient solidement.

-De toutes façons, Selwyn, vous savez bien qui m'a rendu veuve, non ? Vous allez me tuer, vous pouvez bien me le dire.

-Oh, elle ne le sait pas, la mignonne enfant !

Le grand blond éclata de rire et ses hommes l'imitèrent bêtement.

-L'assassin de ton cher Drago, dit Selwyn avec un sourire mauvais, n'est pas un Mangemort, ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle se figea. Selwyn se délectait visiblement du moment. Hermione était sonnée. Elle avait voulu le faire parler, gagner du temps et peut-être trouver une solution...mais elle se passionna finalement pour ce qu'il disait.

-Menteur.

-Vraiment ? Qu'aurais-je à gagner à mentir à quelqu'un qui est mort d'avance, dis-moi ? Hum ?

Il ne mentait sans doute pas. En effet, qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

-Si ce n'est pas les Mangemorts...

-Les Mangemorts qui vous suivaient ont perdu vos traces quand vous êtes entré dans les Portoloins. C'est valable aussi pour ceux qui suivaient Malefoy et Potter. Je le sais, j'étais derrière ce cher Bill Weasley...et j'étais au compte-rendu quand le Maître nous a punis de notre échec de cette nuit-là, conclut-il amèrement. Bientôt, la rumeur courait que les Mangemorts avaient abattu ce traître de fils Malefoy...mais devine quoi, Granger ? C'est faux. Les Mangemorts n'ont jamais capturé Malefoy.

Elle n'osait croire à ce qu'il suggérait.

-Non...

-Et si, Granger...

Il eut un rire narquois.

-Tire donc tes conclusions.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sous le regard amusé de son bourreau et celui, hagard, de Drago, elle se mit à parler à voix haute.

-Ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts, c'est donc l'Ordre du Phénix...et Drago est parvenu à Godric's Hollow avec Harry, mais Harry en est revenu seul...donc...donc...

Elle pâlit alors que Selwyn éclatait de rire.

-Bravo, Sang-de-Bourbe, bravo ! C'est exact. L'Ordre du Phénix, et sans doute Harry Potter en personne, s'est occupé du cas Malefoy ce soir-là. Et personne d'autre.

Elle vit soudain rouge et leva sèchement la tête. Elle croisa le regard désolé de Dray. Ils avaient la même idée.

Hermione, retenue par personne, transplana soudain. Selwyn poussa un feulement de rage et se retourna pour regarder Drago, derrière lequel Hermione venait de réapparaître avec, en main, un petit poignard qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire caché dans sa manche. Elle enfonça d'un coup sec la lame dans la gorge de celui des hommes qui tenaient et son partenaire de mission et les deux baguettes, récupéra lesdites baguettes, et transplana avec Dray et l'autre Mangemort.

Ils arrivèrent dans un champ de blé quelque part en France et aussitôt, Hermione abattit le Mangemort qui les avait suivis. Elle saisit le bras de son compagnon et ils reprirent par transplanage le chemin de l'Écosse. Dès son arrivée près de la cabane, elle le lâcha, lui jetant sa baguette sans même songer dans sa colère à la vérifier, et se rendit aussitôt à Londres.

**Aha...les choses avancent...qu'en pensez-vous? Et pour Blaise, laissez-moi encore vous rassurer, il mettra un moment pour revenir, mais il reviendra...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà la suite! Tadam!**

**.**

**La porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd** claqua avec une violence inouïe. Il y eut un moment de confusion, où chacun, craignant une attaque, se ruait dans l'entrée. Madame Black hurlait alors que les jumeaux Weasley tentaient de fermer les rideaux qui cacheraient son horrible visage sur toile à la vue des habitants de la demeure des Black. Hermione ne laissa personne lui parler et poussa tout le monde hors de son chemin pour se jeter dans la salle de réunion ornée de la tapisserie généalogique de la famille de Sirius et Regulus.

Harry s'y trouvait avec Ginny et Severus, tous trois penchés sur un cadastre. Ils levèrent le nez, éperdus, quand Hermione Malefoy fit son entrée spectaculaire. La rage suintait par tous ses pores. Elle braqua sa baguette sur le trio alors que ceux, témoins de son arrivée dans la maison, la rejoignaient, curieux.

-Tout le monde dehors, aboya-t-elle. Je veux parler à Potter.

-Hermione...

-Ta gueule, Ginevra ! Dehors !

Estimant que la crise de rage de la jeune femme n'était pas à prendre à la légère, tout le monde sortit avec méfiance, y compris Severus dont les yeux fixés sur ceux de sa jeune protégée semblaient brûler son âme. Mais Hermione, ayant appris à son contact l'Occlumencie, ferma totalement son esprit et c'est avec une petite moue que l'agent double sortit en fermant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

-Hermione. Qu'as-tu ? Ta mission s'est-elle mal...

-Peu importe ma mission Potter, coupa-t-elle en hurlant. Si tu veux tout savoir, je viens d'échapper à Selwyn, et il m'a raconté une histoire bien intéressante, figure-toi !

Harry se contenta de cligner des yeux en attendant la suite.

-Il m'a dit qu'une chose étrange est arrivée le soir de la mort de Drago. Il m'a dit que les Mangemorts n'ont pas foutu les pieds à Godric's Hollow ce soir-là !

Harry blanchit soudainement.

-Eh oui ! Il n'y avait personne. Ce qui voudrait donc dire que je dois la mort de mon époux à un membre de l'Ordre ou à un tiers. Et il aurait été bien surprenant qu'un tiers attaque justement Drago dans le jardin de tes parents, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Harry ? Que c'est le Phénix qui a abattu mon mari...

-Hermione, écoute, je peux t'expliquer...

-JE N'AI PAS FINI HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Oui, c'est l'Ordre, et tu devais être je pense le seul membre là-bas ce soir-là !

-Non, écoute-moi...

-C'EST TOI QUI AS TUÉ DRAGO, AVOUE !

-JE NE L'AI PAS TUÉ !

-ALORS DIS-MOI LA VÉRITÉ HARRY ! Que s'est-il passé dans ce putain de jardin ?

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que dire ? La vérité ? Ou encore un mensonge, sachant que de toutes manières, elle était sur la bonne piste ?

-Et d'abord, pourquoi crois-tu aux contes de Selwyn ? C'est un Mangemort, Hermione. Tu choisis de croire qui ? Lui, ou moi, ton frère ?

-Il était sur le point de me tuer, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix effroyable de froideur. Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Pour te faire souffrir !

-Dis-moi cette putain de vérité, Harry. J'ai du mal à te croire, en effet.

Vaincu par le regard intense de sa sœur, Harry baissa la tête en un aveu muet.

-Qui était à Godric's Hollow le soir de notre sauvetage ?

-Pourquoi l'Ordre aurait sauvé Drago pour le tuer ensuite ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation !

-Je ne le détourne pas ! Réponds-moi, Hermione !

-Oh, mais je ne crois pas que l'Ordre ait décidé de la mise à mort de Drago Malefoy, dit-elle doucement. Je crois que toi, tu t'es fait son juge et son bourreau. Pour être certain de bien le tuer. Et si l'Ordre est impliqué, eh bien, je te répondrai que vous avez sauvé Drago sous mon nez pour endormir mes doutes, taire ma méfiance et me faire croire un tas de mensonges qui ont très bien fonctionné jusqu'ici, hurla-t-elle. Mais je suis ravie que Selwyn m'ouvre enfin les yeux. À croire que mes ennemis me sont plus honnêtes que mes amis ! À présent réponds. Vous n'étiez que deux ce soir-là, c'est bien ça ?

-...Oui.

-Les Mangemorts n'ont pas mis le bout d'un orteil dans le jardin de tes parents. Vrai ?

-Oui.

-C'est donc toi qui as tué Drago Malefoy. Exact ?

Harry baissa la tête, ne voulant ni confirmer ni infirmer cette allégation.

-Réponds-moi Harry !

-…

-Potter !

-…

-ENDOLORIS !

Avant même de s'en rendre compte Harry se tortillait sur le carrelage glacé, hurlant de douleur.

-Je reprends ! As-tu tué Drago ? Réponds ! Endoloris !

Hermione devenait folle de rage et de chagrin mêlés. Son frère, ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient toujours aimée et aidée, la trahissaient, lui tournaient le dos. Ils avaient assassiné l'homme de sa vie et elle ne connaissait, à cause de la guerre, qu'un moyen à la fois d'évacuer le surplus de stress et de faire avouer : la torture.

Soudain, la porte claqua sur ses gonds et les jumeaux Weasley, alertés par les cris, se ruèrent dans la pièce, suivis de près par Severus, Molly, Minerva et plusieurs Aurors. Molly colla un air féroce à son visage replet et brandit sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus !

L'arme de Hermione lui atterrit entre les mains, poussant celle-ci à se tourner vers la foule qui venait d'entrer.

-Hermione, s'exclama Severus choqué. Hermione, pourquoi ? Jetais-tu bien le Doloris à Potter ?

-Oh que oui, aboya-t-elle avec haine.

Les jumeaux, blancs, la dévisagèrent comme s'ils la découvraient et Minerva McGonagall se précipita auprès de Harry pour l'aider à se remettre debout. La puissance du maléfice le laissait tremblant et sans voix.

-Tu perds la tête, souffla Molly en lui rendant prudemment sa baguette.

Hermione la lui arracha des mains.

-Étiez-vous au courant ?

Elle avait crié et ils la regardèrent, perplexes, alors que Harry baissait tristement la tête.

-De quoi donc, Her-mignonne, tenta Fred.

-De ce qu'il s'est passé à Godric's Hollow avec Drago et Harry !

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était Merlin revenu parmi les vivants.

-Bien...oui, dit lentement George. Les Mangemorts ont tué Malefoy et...

-Oh que non, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle d'une voix frémissante de colère.

D'un bloc, ils se retournèrent tous vers le fils de James et Lily qui gardait le silence, désolé.

-Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas, Harry Potter, conclut-elle d'une voix douce et brisée, que tu as toi-même assassiné mon mari après avoir été son témoin de mariage ?

Les témoins de la scène inspirèrent vivement.

-Que...comment ? Mais...Hermione, que dis-tu, murmura Minerva éperdue. Harry n'a pas tué ton...n'a pas...n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Il y eut un long silence. Puis un ricanement désabusé s'échappa des lèvres de Hermione.

-Parfait, dit-elle.

Elle avança jusqu'à la table et y posa brutalement son insigne d'Auror.

-Hermione, que fais-tu ?

Elle se tourna vers Severus.

-Je me retire, dit-elle platement. Je démissionne de ma fonction d'Auror, je démissionne du Ministère. Et je démissionne de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Quoi ?

-Non !

-Hermione !

-S'il te plaît, non !

-Ne fais pas ça !

Mais elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Comme s'il réalisait soudain que son amie s'en allait pour de bon, Harry se leva et se précipita dans le couloir à sa suite.

-Hermione ! Reviens ! Je n'ai pas tué Drago, Herm' ! Reviens...

La porte d'entrée claqua et Harry resta seul dans le couloir, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

.

Théodore Nott était content de pouvoir souffler un peu. Ces derniers temps, le jeune homme avait été sans cesse en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix et il avait été posté pour la semaine à la frontière entre les terres pottériennes à Pré-au-Lard et les terres voldemortiennes autour du village. Peu de choses s'y passaient, et il en était fort aise : il pourrait se reposer un peu.

Théo était heureux d'avoir quitté Voldemort pour l'autre côté. On ne lui demandait pas de tuer gratuitement pour prouver sa force, ni de torturer les gens parce que leurs parents n'étaient pas des sorciers. Et puis s'il avait du quitter ses amis, du moins avait-il Blaise, jusqu'à récemment, et Hermione.

Hermione Granger. Une femme au goût sûr, à l'intelligence et à la culture immenses. Théodore ne se contentait pas d'admirer la jeune femme. Non. Comme Drago, son ami mort, il avait succombé au charme de ce petit phénix courageux et malin.

Oui, Théodore Nott était amoureux de Hermione Granger. Du vivant de Drago, il n'aurait pas chassé sur les terres de celui-ci, mais à présent, si seulement il pouvait...elle l'aimait beaucoup, et se targuait de partager avec le jeune brun studieux nombre de connaissances, mais il avait peur que son amour ne soit jamais payé en retour.

Ce soir-là, il buvait tranquillement une bière avec les Aurors de repos dans la Cabane Hurlante, leurs locaux secrets. Ils jouaient à la Bataille explosive et aux échecs version sorcier. Lorsque l'un des Aurors de garde pénétra dans la pièce.

-Signalement d'une huile de l'Ordre en approche.

-Va récolter le mot de passe et laisse-la entrer, Carter, ordonna Théo.

-Bien.

Ils se turent, se demandant ce qu'un gros bonnet du Phénix venait faire dans les locaux de Pré-au-Lard et entendirent la question glissée à travers l'interstice de la porte.

-Quel chant égale celui du Phénix ?

Une voix de femme répondit et le cœur de Théodore fit un bond en la reconnaissant.

-Celui de la liberté.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Hermione qui ne se déshabilla pas.

-Je viens chercher Théo. Nous partons immédiatement. Dites à l'Ordre qu'il me remplace en mission et demandez un Auror de remplacement pour la surveillance.

-Bien, Madame.

Carter s'éloigna pour rédiger le hibou et Théo se leva d'un bond, enfilant son manteau, empochant ses quelques affaires personnelles, et quitta les lieux sans un mot à la suite de Hermione. Une fois dehors, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je quitte l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Quoi ? Mais Hermione !

-Ne dis rien, c'est déjà fait. Je veux que tu me remplaces pour une mission de la plus haute importance dont Blaise et moi-même avions la charge.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ai-je quitté l'Ordre ? Parce que ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui ont tué Drago. C'est Harry.

_-Pardon _?

-Oui. Et en raison de cela, tu es le seul en qui j'ai encore assez confiance pour te demander de me relever auprès de mon informateur. Blaise et toi étiez les seuls à ne pas vouloir de mal à Drago.

Théo n'en revenait pas.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-Peu importe, et je ne veux pas que l'on me cherche, Théo.

-Même pas moi ?

-Théo, soupira-t-elle tristement, j'ai besoin de recul. S'il te plaît...fais-le pour moi.

Alors, lentement, il hocha la tête, le cœur brisé.

-Merci, Théo...

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Finalement, ceux qui me seront resté fidèles, ce sont les anciens Mangemorts...toi, Drago et Blaise. Quelle ironie.

Il devait aussi le reconnaître. Elle leva sa baguette.

-Spero Patronum. Apporte donc ce message à Dray Falmoy : j'arrive. Je ne serai pas seule.

La loutre agita sa petite queue et s'élança dans la nuit.

-Peut-être, murmura-t-elle pensivement, quand tout cela sera fini, nous reverrons-nous.

-Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Hermione...quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours ta place chez moi.

-Merci, Théo.

Elle lui agrippa le bras et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

.

La lande de bruyère au bord de la falaise était battue par un vent violent alors que la cabane semblait noyée sous une pluie torrentielle. Hermione tira Théo par la manche et ils se battirent contre les éléments pour arriver jusqu'à la cabane où Dray les attendait déjà.

-Hermione...ça va ? et...

Le jeune homme sursauta en voyant Théodore Nott mais ce geste passa inaperçu alors qu'ils s'ébrouaient.

-Nous ne restons pas, Dray, décréta-t-elle aussitôt. Je voulais te présenter Théodore Nott, ton nouveau contact avec le Phénix.

-Pourquoi n'est-ce plus toi ?

Il était confus.

-Je vais laisser Théo t'expliquer cela. Je dois vraiment y aller, désolée...ce fut un honneur, Dray. J'aurais voulu te connaître dans d'autres circonstances. J'espère que nous nous reverrons...

Elle lui serra brièvement la main et il fut, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, électrocuté par son contact tiède et rassurant. Puis elle se tourna vers Théo et lui prit les mains entre les siennes. Ils se dévisagèrent intensément sous le regard de plus en plus noir de Drago.

-Bonne chance, Hermione.

-Oui. À toi aussi, je l'espère...

-Vraiment, laisse ne serait-ce qu'une adresse !

-Non. Tu sais pourquoi : je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent. Mais je saurai où te trouver, toi. Merci pour tout, Théodore. À bientôt...je l'espère.

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement et se firent une bise puis Hermione, avec un dernier petit sourire pour les deux hommes, s'éloigna dans la nuit.

-Bordel, mais c'est quoi cette comédie ?

-Elle a appris que Potter a tué son mari, dit sombrement Théo. Et elle a quitté et les Aurors et l'Ordre. Elle m'a chargé de la remplacer auprès de vous et, comme vous pouvez le voir, est partie sans laisser d'adresse.

-Je...attends. Tu veux dire qu'elle compte disparaître, là ?

-Oui.

Sous le yeux ébahis de Théodore, le jeune homme galopa dehors sous la pluie battante en hurlant le prénom de la jeune femme.

Trop tard. Elle avait déjà disparu.

_Maudits soient-ils, tous_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drago revint dans la cabane** en hurlant de rage. Théo le regardait, confus. L'héritier Malefoy se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, désespéré. Il raconta toute l'histoire à un Théodore ébahi qui n'eut d'autres choix que de le croire lorsque le Polynectar se dissipa et que Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur parut à ses yeux.

Un long silence accueillit son histoire. Puis Théo dit faiblement,

-Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter Blaise quand il te disait de lui dire la vérité.

-Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle disparaît pour de bon à son tour que je m'en rends compte, répliqua-t-il d'une voix amère.

Drago regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle, assura-t-il.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir et le brun le savait.

-Oui.

-Et elle ?

-Selon toi ?

Drago parut soudain content et Théodore eut envie de l'étrangler. Néanmoins il se retint et demanda,

-Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

-Maintenant ? Nous retrouvons Hermione, bon sang.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais seul.

-Tu m'aideras. Tu l'aimes, asséna Drago tranquillement.

-Justement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de la retrouver pour qu'elle retourne dans ton lit ? C'était mieux quand tu étais mort à mes yeux. Même si tu restes mon ami.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta dangereusement.

-Fais attention, Nott. N'essaie même pas de la séduire. Elle m'appartient.

Théo se leva, envoyant promener sa chaise.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, Malefoy ? Je l'aime et si j'ai envie de la séduire, je le ferai. Et elle est ta femme, enfin, officiellement veuve : rien ne l'empêche de me céder et elle ne t'appartient pas, par la barbe de Merlin ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme d'un objet ! Tu ne la mérites pas.

-Parce que toi tu la mérites, sans doute, rétorqua Drago d'une voix douce et menaçante.

-Plus que toi en tout cas. Moi je n'ai jamais feint ma propre mort parce que j'étais trop peureux d'aller la voir et l'aider à se remettre des tortures de mon père !

Enragé, le blond se leva à son tour, fixant ses yeux anthracite dans ceux, onyx, de son ami et rival.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, hurla-t-il. Je l'ai fait pour elle !

-Et aujourd'hui tu veux la reprendre ! Il fallait y réfléchir à l'époque de ta disparition !

-C'est elle qui est venue à moi par le biais de Blaise !

-C'est faux ! Elle est venue à Dray Falmoy, nuance !

-Mais qui est Falmoy, sinon moi ?

-C'est à cause de tes manigances avec Potter qu'elle a disparu aujourd'hui !

Il y eut un silence et ils se fixèrent, haletants. Puis, Théodore sembla se calmer un peu.

-Bon. Tu l'aimes, je l'aime, nos intérêts sont communs. On s'aide à la retrouver, puis nous verrons bien qui elle choisira.

-Parfait, dit Drago avec calme. Et nous savons tous deux qu'elle me choisira. Je suis son mari, son âme sœur, celui qu'elle cherche depuis des mois.

-N'en sois pas si certain, asséna Théo. Je l'ai soutenue, épaulée, aidée après ta disparition. J'ai toujours été là pour elle, j'ai même rejoint l'Ordre par amour pour elle, chose que tu n'as jamais fait, toi.

Drago prit sa cape et la jeta sur ses épaules et, enfilant ses gants, lança d'une voix ferme :

-Foi de Malefoy, je jure que je n'aurai de cesse de la chercher et quand ce sera chose faite, elle me reprendra.

Ils sortirent dans la nuit pluvieuse. Drago Malefoy était de retour dans la place.

.

Harry Potter s'était parfois laissé gagner par le désespoir au cours de cette guerre, notamment en voyant mourir ses proches, les uns après les autres, presque de manière méthodique. Mais jamais il n'avait paru si abattu que depuis le départ de Hermione quelques jours plus tôt. La partie de son âme qui la voyait comme une sœur était quelque part rassurée : au moins, loin de lui et du Phénix, elle connaissait une relative sécurité. Mais il avait aussi perdu son soutien le plus précieux, son épaule, son meilleur élément, et la savoir loin de ses yeux n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Théodore Nott pénétra dans la pièce d'un tournoiement de cape humide et prit place face à la cheminée, dans le canapé, et regarda Harry assis silencieusement dans le fauteuil. L'ancien Mangemort conjura une tasse de thé et des gâteaux et les tendit au Survivant qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil sceptique.

Après l'annonce qu'il avait lui-même réglé le cas Malefoy, Harry se sentait misérable de honte. Les réactions avaient été diverses : Ginny et Minerva l'avaient toisé avec dédain certains l'avaient félicité à voix basse Molly avait presque sauté de joie mais la plupart, s'ils étaient assez contents du devenir de Drago, en voulaient à Harry de leur avoir menti et, par la même, d'avoir perdu Hermione. Alors pourquoi le Serpentard arborait cet air satisfait, et lui tendait-il du thé et des biscuits ?

-Tu as empoisonné le thé, ou les biscuits, demanda-t-il avec humeur.

-Aucun des deux, répliqua Théo en le regardant sans animosité. En revanche, après l'annonce que je vais faire, tu risques d'avoir besoin d'un grand remontant. Alors, c'est pour te mettre en condition.

Harry le fixa avec méfiance sans pour autant accepter la boisson que l'autre, agacé, finit par porter à ses lèvres.

-Que veux-tu, Nott, demanda Harry avec lassitude. Me reprocher encore le départ de Hermione ? La mort de Malefoy ? Les deux ?

-Non, je ne vais rien te reprocher pour l'heure, Potter, parce que nous pouvons remédier ensemble au départ de Hermione et pour ce qui est de la mort de Drago, nous savons tous deux que ce n'est qu'une pénible comédie.

Harry se redressa vivement, yeux écarquillés, et dévisagea l'autre, interdit. Théo lui offrit un sourire en coin et nota avec satisfaction,

-Eh oui Potter. Il se trouve que Blaise avait découvert votre petit secret.

Et il lui conta toute l'histoire depuis les retrouvailles de Drago par leur défunt ami jusqu'à ce soir et le départ précipité de Hermione de la cabane.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de mentir, Potter. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je l'ai fait pour le bien de Hermione, se défendit Harry.

-Et quel bien, en vérité ! Bref, tout cela pour dire que Drago, en apprenant que sa femme avait pris la fuite, s'est mis en colère et a décidé de revenir sur le devant de la scène pour t'aider, nous aider à retrouver Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Malefoy, bougonna l'Élu.

-Je crois que si quelqu'un ici connaît intimement Hermione c'est bien lui, non ? Tu es peut-être son meilleur ami, son frère ou je ne sais quoi, Potter, mais il reste son époux...

Théo prononça ces derniers mots sans dissimuler son dégoût et Harry le détailla, pensif. Nott serait-il amoureux de l'ancienne Auror ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

-Bien. Admettons que j'accepte de recevoir l'aide de Malefoy. Qu'aurais-je en retour ?

-En retour, Potter ? Tu récupères ton amie sans qui, soit dit au passage, tu serais mort depuis belle lurette.

Harry le foudroya du regard et Théo ricana, narquois.

-Où puis-je trouver Malefoy ?

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller le chercher, Potter. Il est directement venu à toi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Excuses acceptées, se moqua le Serpentard en se levant. Suis-moi et prends une cape, il pleut à verse.

Harry suivit Théo sans plus un mot et ils quittèrent le Square avec méfiance avant de se réfugier dans une boutique abandonnée à quelques pas de là. Une silhouette les y attendait et Harry se tendit en découvrant les traits de Drago Malefoy qui hocha la tête en direction de Théo.

-Potter. Il y avait longtemps.

-Un an, murmura le brun en le dévisageant.

-Oh, je le sais. C'est tout de même toi qui m'a mis au ban de la société, murmura le blond.

-Dois-je te rappeler les circonstances, la fouine ?

-Pas la peine, ricana Drago sans joie. Grâce à tes agissements, Hermione a disparu.

-Cela ne semblait pas tant te gêner quand tu te cachais d'elle sous Polynectar, hurla Harry à bout. Ne me fais pas de leçons Malefoy, tu n'es vraiment pas en position pour !

-Parfait, alors n'essaie pas de m'en faire non plus. Concentrons-nous à présent sur ce qui nous intéresse.

-Oui. Hermione Granger.

-Malefoy.

-Pardon ?

-Son nom, Potter, c'est Malefoy. Et si tu avais pris la peine de lui demander, tu saurais qu'elle en est très fière, acheva le blond en se pavanant.

Harry ne rebondit pas là-dessus et rétorqua :

-Malefoy, Granger, peu importe. Alors ? As-tu des plans, la fouine ?

-L'Australie.

Le Survivant cligna des yeux.

-L'Australie ?

-Là où sont ses parents. Elle vient de se séparer de tous ceux qu'elle aime, il serait normal qu'elle cherche à se rapprocher d'eux.

Ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle.

-Peu importe, dit Drago avec suffisance, je la connais bien. J'en mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle y est.

-Je saurais te rappeler ce que tu viens de dire si elle n'y est pas, ironisa Harry. Cependant...l'Australie, c'est grand, immense même. Comment faire pour l'y retrouver ? D'autant qu'elle peut très bien se trouver parmi les Moldus.

-Oui, marmonna pensivement le blond. Surtout si elle se protège grâce à des sortilèges pour éviter qu'on la localise...

Harry se frappa brusquement le front du plat de la main et son ancien ennemi susurra,

-Tu es masochiste, Potter ? Ou alors tiens-tu à perdre le peu de neurones qu'il te reste ?

-Ta gueule, Malefoy, et écoute plutôt cela. Hermione excelle en sorts de protection. Lorsqu'elle se trouve en mission, elle protège toujours les locaux où elle demeure d'un Fidelitas.

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Et alors ? Un Fidelitas n'est pas localisable.

-Non, imbécile, c'est tout l'intérêt d'un Fidelitas figure-toi ! Mais si comme je le crois elle a apposé ce traitement à son lieu de villégiature, alors, il faut bien un Gardien du Secret ! Et ce Gardien doit être un sorcier, pas un Moldu, ce qui écarte d'office sa famille et ses amis d'enfance.

-Bien pensé, Potter. Nous devons donc retrouver le Gardien du Secret et lui faire cracher le morceau.

Théodore intervint alors, s'avançant d'un pas.

-Récapitulons. Théoriquement, Hermione se trouve quelque part en Australie, protégée par un Fidelitas, ce qui implique qu'elle est en contact avec au minimum un sorcier. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est l'identité du Gardien du Secret. En qui Hermione peut-elle avoir assez confiance pour confier sa vie, puisqu'elle n'est plus en contact avec qui que ce soit de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou même d'après ce que nous savons des personnes neutres qu'elle connaît ?

-Bonne question, murmura Harry.

Il y eut un long silence réfléchi.

-Nous devrons repenser à tout cela, déclara Drago. Je propose que la nuit portant conseil, nous nous retrouvions ici demain, même heure.

-Cela me convient, dit Harry. Nous exposerons alors nos théories.

-Bien, conclut simplement Théo.

Il y eut un flottement gêné durant lequel ils se regardèrent tous avec méfiance, puis Harry s'avança et tendit une main timide au mari de sa sœur de cœur. Drago regarda ladite main, puis la serra brièvement. Sans un mot, le blond transplana et Théo et Harry rejoignirent le Square Grimmaurd dans la noirceur de la nuit.

.

Les jours puis les semaines défilèrent. Les trois hommes se retrouvaient régulièrement afin de mettre en commun leurs pensées et leurs idées. Cependant, ils découvraient avec désespoir qu'à chaque fois qu'ils soupçonnaient quelqu'un de pouvoir être le Gardien du Secret de Hermione Malefoy, les pistes s'avéraient fausses.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient toutefois, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à chercher la jeune femme. Quelqu'un d'autre, au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'activait à retrouver celle qui était à la fois une amie, une fille et une disciple. Et Severus Rogue avait non seulement de l'expérience, mais aussi de l'intellect. Ce qui évidemment ne manquait pas à Harry, Théo ou Drago, mais parfois l'évidence se trouve sous votre nez sans pouvoir la saisir. Il n'était pas dupe des agissements de Potter et Nott, et avait bien fini par découvrir la non-mort de Malefoy, mais décidait de garder les résultats de ses recherches pour lui seul. À son sens, les trois jeunes ne lui mettraient que des bâtons dans les roues.

Severus n'était pas sans savoir que Hermione avait lié des amitiés plutôt étroites avec certains jeunes Mangemorts, dont Drago, Blaise ou Théo avaient fait partie il y a encore peu de temps. Les trois, en changeant de camp, avaient laissé derrière eux d'autres amis, qui eux, pouvaient très bien avoir aidé l'ancienne Auror dans sa fuite. Et à force de recherches, il avait découvert que Pansy Parkinson, vieille amante de Drago avant que Greengrass puis Hermione ne l'obtiennent, manquait parfois à l'appel et semblait souvent épuisée comme si elle revenait d'un long voyage...

Ses espoirs se portèrent donc sur la jolie petite brune. Il l'attendit après l'une de ses absences. Il avait surveillé ses arrières, faisant courir la rumeur que Pansy avait un amant qui l'occupait beaucoup et qui l'empêchait parfois d'être en réunion. Ah, la jeunesse et sa luxure...

Il la cueillit donc alors qu'elle revenait, lasse, et pénétrait dans le Manoir Malefoy d'une démarche épuisée, sa cape de voyage en hermine jetée sur les épaules. Severus la toisa sévèrement et elle hocha la tête en guise de salut avant de se diriger vers les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Il faut que je vous parle, Miss Parkinson.

Elle se tourna vers lui, cachant sa surprise.

-Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain, Severus ?

-Non. Il s'agit de la plus haute importance. Je dois vous parler dès à présent.

Elle soupira en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Montons dans votre chambre, voulez-vous ? Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne requiert pas de public.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Pansy hocha doucement la tête et devança le maître des potions. Elle le précéda dans les escaliers, et Bellatrix Lestrange parut soudain sur le palier, vêtue pour sortir apparemment. En se rencontrant, les trois s'immobilisèrent : Pansy de peur, et les deux autres de mépris.

-Mais qui voilà, chantonna Bellatrix avec un rictus mauvais. La grande Pansy Parkinson nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence. Où étais-tu depuis trois jours ?

Pansy se raidit et Severus posa une main légère sur son épaule.

-Justement, Bella, intervint-il. Mademoiselle Parkinson et moi-même allions avoir une petite conversation sur la manière dont elle délaisse quelque peu ses devoirs pour les beaux yeux d'un amoureux qui vit, je le crois, en Espagne ?

Pansy hocha vivement la tête pour confirmer, tétanisée devant la maudite Lestrange qui, elle, ricana.

-Le Maître n'est pas content, souffla-t-elle seulement.

Elle les contourna sans un mot et les deux autres marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Pansy. Une fois là, le professeur entreprit de jeter les sortilèges nécessaires pour préserver leur discussion des oreilles indiscrètes. Pansy s'assit sur le lit, sans se déshabiller, et attendit.

-A dire vrai, j'entends bien savoir où tu passes ton temps, moi aussi, dit doucement Severus.

-Mais...vous l'avez dit vous-même Severus. J'ai un ami...

-Menteuse. C'est moi qui ai fait courir cette rumeur pour protéger vos arrières. Vous ne pouvez donc pas me la resservir.

L'agent double était froid et raide face à elle, et la jeune fille tremblait légèrement.

-Mais je...

-Pas d'excuses, Pansy !

-Je...je...

-J'irai droit au but. Êtes-vous encore, oui ou non en contact avec Hermione Granger épouse Malefoy ?

Pansy sursauta violemment.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis que...vous savez...la mort de Drago et...leur capture...

-Vous me mentez et je le sais ! Légilimens !

Severus parcourut quelques bribes de souvenirs avant d'être rejeté par l'esprit de la jeune femme à présent blanche.

-Décidément, vous avez encore des choses à apprendre, déclara Severus avec dédain. Fermez votre esprit mieux que cela si vous ne souhaitez pas que le Maître apprenne vos petits secrets ! Bellatrix t'a prévenue ! Il n'est pas content, et il se pourrait que vous soyez sondée et punie dans un jour prochain...

Malgré que la menace fit visiblement trembler la demoiselle, elle ne répondit pas.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, Pansy, sachez que je ne désire que le bonheur de Hermione...et le votre.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ce que je vais vous dire, Pansy, ne devra sortir d'ici sous aucun prétexte. Sinon je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'en finir avec vous.

Elle ne dit rien, yeux écarquillés, et il continua.

-Je suis un agent double et, à la vérité, au solde de l'Ordre du Phénix et ce, depuis la nuit même où le Maître n'est pas parvenu à tuer Potter en même temps que ses parents.

-Quoi !

-Vous avez compris. Et je sais que vous savez où se trouve Hermione. Alors je vous prie de me l'indiquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à vous croire ?

-Peu de choses, en vérité...

-Prouvez votre loyauté envers elle et nous verrons.

-Vous savez donc où elle se trouve...

-Libre à moi d'inventer des choses si vous en faites de même.

Il ricana.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi sotte que d'aucuns le croient, Pansy.

-Merci pour le compliment, rétorqua-t-elle lèvres serrées. Alors ? Une preuve ?

-Oui. Et je peux te l'apporter dès demain si tu le veux.

-Parfait. En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

-Drago est vivant.

-Pardon ?

-Drago Malefoy, mon filleul, ton meilleur ami et l'époux de celle que tu protèges, est en vie. Il t'expliquera sûrement tout cela dès que possible...

-Demain ?

-Demain.

-Nous partirons au crépuscule, décréta-t-elle. J'espère pouvoir m'en remettre à vous. Sinon...

Severus hocha lentement la tête, leva ses sortilèges et sortit. Tout était dit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Severus entra dans la salle** de réunion du 12, Square Grimmaurd sans se départir de son allure de chauve-souris géante et contourna la table pour se pencher vers Harry Potter.

-Un mot en privé. Avec Nott. C'est urgent.

-Bien, dit simplement le Survivant.

Ils laissèrent la réunion et s'isolèrent dans la cuisine.

-Je vous écoute, professeur Rogue.

-Je sais que vous cherchez Hermione avec le concours de Monsieur Malefoy junior.

Harry, abasourdi, détailla le visage blafard de son ancien professeur.

-Fermez la bouche, Potter. Vous allez gober une mouche.

Harry s'empressa de rectifier son apparence choquée et prit une expression furieuse :

-Bon sang, mais combien d'autres personnes savent qu'il est en vie ?

-Je crois que les seules personnes encore vivantes se trouvent encore dans cette cuisine, Potter, lança Severus, narquois. Hormis Drago lui-même bien entendu, et Pansy...

-Parkinson ?

-En effet.

-Comment...

-J'avais de bonnes raisons de croire qu'à défaut de choisir quelqu'un de l'Ordre, Hermione se tournerait vers un ami Mangemort pour sceller le Fidélitas.

Harry et Théo étaient comme foudroyés. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas songé ?

-Et...

-Oui. Il s'agit bien de Mademoiselle Parkinson, son Gardien du Secret.

-Incroyable.

-Pas tant que cela, persifla Severus, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus se confier à ses amis.

Harry serra les poings et Théo eut l'air blessé.

-Et que faisons-nous ?

-Pansy a eu du mal à accepter l'idée que je travaille pour le Phénix. Elle viendra donc demain à votre lieu de rendez-vous habituel, avec Drago. Assurée de la survie de celui-ci, je pense qu'elle nous donnera les informations désirées...

-Attendez, vous avez révélé votre couverture à Pansy, jappa Théo.

-Évidemment, jeune sot, s'irrita Severus. Sinon comment expliquer que je cherchais Hermione sans vouloir lui faire du mal ?

-Mais, et si elle vous dénonce ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui cache une née moldue, d'autant mieux quand ladite née moldue est Hermione Granger épouse Malefoy.

L'argument était irréfutable et Harry, trépignant d'excitation, déclara :

-Entendu. Avec vous, et Parkinson demain...

-Au crépuscule. Je m'occuperai d'amener Pansy.

-Merci beaucoup...

Severus ne daigna pas répondre et ils s'éloignèrent vers la réunion en silence.

.

Drago, Théodore et Harry attendaient au lieu habituel de rendez-vous, n'en pouvant plus d'anticipation depuis que le jeune blond avait été informé de la situation. Finalement, deux craquements distincts résonnèrent comme des coups de feu dans la brise nocturne, et quelques instants plus tard, Severus Rogue entrait, suivi d'une jeune personne encapuchonnée. Le professeur détailla Drago et se permit un maigre sourire. Le parrain et le filleul n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Puis l'aîné s'écarta et Pansy Parkinson se dévoila.

Elle regarda Drago, puis Théodore avec émotions. Néanmoins, prudente, elle leva sa baguette, l'alternant entre les deux.

-Drago. Quels sont les derniers mots que je t'ai dits avant ta capture ?

-Prends soin de toi, à demain, répondit le blond amèrement.

Les trois Serpentard s'échangèrent un sourire narquois.

-Et toi, Théodore ? Les derniers mots avant que tu ne nous quittes pour le Phénix ?

-J'espère ne plus jamais te croiser, tu n'es pas mon ennemi, récita le brun.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la jeune fille éclata en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de ses amis qui l'étreignirent avec force, se murmurant des mots à l'oreille, souriant, profitant, rattrapant le temps perdu. Finalement Harry se racla la gorge et avec un regard noir pour lui, Pansy s'écarta de ses amis retrouvés.

-Potter.

-Parkinson.

-Potter, j'ai réfléchi et...j'en ai assez de cette vie de Mangemort. Je veux être réunie à mes proches. Je veux rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry réfléchit un moment, faisant fi des regards sur lui.

-Cela peut se discuter, en effet. Es-tu en danger au Manoir Malefoy ?

-Chez Tu-Sais-Qui, l'on est toujours en sursis, Potter, remarqua-t-elle froidement.

-Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous alors vous occuper de mettre Parkinson en sécurité ?

Severus hocha la tête pour confirmer et Harry parut satisfait.

-Nous en parlerons en réunion, dans ce cas. Bien ! Je ne veux pas briser ces émotions intenses et ces retrouvailles Ô combien déchirantes...

Severus eut un rire narquois.

-...mais il se trouve que nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Et Parkinson, si tu nous délivrais le Secret de Hermione, cela jouerait considérablement en ta faveur.

Pansy eut soudain l'air gêné.

-Je suis en effet le Gardien du Secret de Hermione. Toutefois, elle m'a fait cette honneur et je n'ai pas l'intention de briser la promesse que je lui ai faite, à savoir la dénoncer à l'Ordre, aux Mangemorts ou à qui que ce soit. Elle et moi seules connaissons son domicile. Aussi ne romprai-je ce lien magique que sur sa demande. Cependant, ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est de transporter tous les messages à Hermione. Je ne peux et ne veux rien sans son consentement.

Il y eut un silence ébahi puis un maigre sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Survivant qui parut amusé.

-Qui dira que les Serpentard n'ont aucune parole ? Ce que tu viens de dire, Parkinson, t'assurera encore mieux une place au sein du Phénix que si tu nous jetais Mione pieds et poings liés.

-Pansy est très fidèle, elle n'a jamais trahi un ami, jura Théo alors que Drago confirmait d'un geste du menton.

-Parfait ! Alors, que lui dirons-nous ?

-Que Drago est en vie, déclara Pansy. Connaissant Hermione c'est la seule chose qui lui fera quitter sa cachette. Elle est encore trop mal vis à vis de ta trahison Potter.

Harry détourna rapidement le regard.

-Moi, cela me va, nota Théodore avec satisfaction.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Drago avec nostalgie. Je veux serrer ma femme dans mes bras.

Les autres eurent un rictus moqueur devant ce laisser-aller de la part du prince des glaces, mais ne dirent rien, comprenant son envie.

-Je vais apporter le message de ce pas. Ah, et Dray ?

-Oui, ma belle ?

-Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix toi aussi. Hermione appréciera et cela fait partie de la longue route du pardon.

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses qu'elle va te pardonner ? Revois ta copie. Tu t'es sciemment caché d'elle alors qu'elle faisait son deuil d'un faux défunt. Rejoins le Phénix. Elle te pardonnera plus aisément et puis, franchement, une vie dans une cabane perdue avec et les Mangemorts et l'Ordre aux fesses...

-Je ne partage pas les convictions de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-il calmement.

-Non. Mais tu veux récupérer Hermione. C'était juste un conseil. Je vais rejoindre Mione de ce pas, et évidemment, hors de question de me suivre pour tenter de briser le Fidélitas. Cela ne servirait qu'à me mettre en colère. Ici, demain soir, même heure.

Une Pansy en colère n'étant pas à négliger, ils la laissèrent partir. Un « crac » sonore indiqua son départ.

.

Si la veille, ils avaient été impatients de voir la jeune brune, aujourd'hui dépassait en matière de hauteurs culminantes l'impatience. Drago faisait les cent pas, féroce, Théodore était debout dans un coin, tendu, et Harry se passait incessamment la main dans les cheveux, anxieux et fébrile. Severus, égal à lui-même semblait ennuyé, mais ses yeux reflétaient une certaine attente.

Ce soir, il y avait six mois que Hermione avait disparu.

Dans la nuit, deux craquements sonores attirèrent leur attention et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, confus, avant de s'armer vivement de leurs baguettes magiques. Pansy devait être seule ! Avait-elle été prise par les Mangemorts ?

La jeune femme, joues rosies par le froid, pénétra d'une démarche leste dans la boutique abandonnée, faisant virevolter la poussière sous sa cape.

-Elle est venue, dit-elle simplement avant qu'ils se tournent tous vers la porte.

Hermione y parut, les traits tendus par l'angoisse. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la scène et s'arrêtèrent sur Drago.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, intenses, émus, flambants.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, cloués au sol par l'émotion et la peur. L'amour partagé vibrait dans tout leur être, faisant s'alourdir l'atmosphère déjà peu léger sous le poids de la force de leurs convictions. Une larme dévala la joue de Hermione, révélatrice, aussitôt suivie d'un torrent silencieux. Drago semblait ne plus respirer, tétanisé. Jamais leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent. Pour les témoins, gênés, ils sentaient presque la pièce tanguer sous l'attaque virulente de leurs états d'âme respectifs.

Drago regarda sa femme, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle pour qui il avait joué le mort, celle qu'il aurait préservé au-delà de tout. Lors des rencontres en Écosse, il était sous l'effet du Polynectar, Hermione ne savait pas qui il était, il pouvait donc dissimuler ses émotions, ne pas se laisser aller, se ressaisir au besoin. Elle était là. Elle savait qui il était. Dès que Pansy avait mentionné sa survie, elle avait du accourir. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Hermione était figée, le regard ancré dans celui de son homme. Elle l'avait cru perdu, mort, abattu lâchement. Il était là. Vivant. En bonne santé. Devant elle. À portée de main. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, de peur que l'illusion s'en aille. L'homme de sa vie, son mari, sa famille, son amant, son ami et son confident. Celui pour qui elle aurait tout bravé. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait le toucher, le sentir...

-Drago ?

-Hermione...

-Drago, c'est...toi ? C'est...vraiment toi ?

-Aussi vrai que je t'aime, mon ange.

-Oh...Drago !

Elle avait hurlé son nom et se jeta dans ses bras, sans cesser de pleurer. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant à la briser contre lui, mais ils s'en fichaient tous deux. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre. Finalement, Hermione leva le visage vers le blond et il s'empara avec une vivacité brutale de ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut court, mais tellement intense que les autres détournèrent le regard, mal à l'aise. Leurs langues s'escrimaient avec force. Le manque, l'émotion, la peur, le ravissement, la colère se mélangeaient en un ballet possessif. Finalement, ils parvinrent à s'éloigner, et Drago colla son front à celui de Hermione.

-Mon amour, souffla-t-il. Tu m'as tant manquée.

-Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifesté ? Étais-tu prisonnier ? Que s'est-il passé à Godric's Hollow ce soir-là ? Comment...

-Doucement, ma chérie, répliqua-t-il à voix basse. Nous en parlerons, mais je pense qu'avant de nous retrouver tous les deux, il y a des personnes ici qui veulent te parler...

Hermione lança un regard noir aux témoins de la scène, puis soupira et se détacha des bras de Drago.

-Reste là, lui murmura-t-elle. Ne pars plus, je t'en supplie.

-Plus jamais, ma chérie. Je te le jure.

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers Severus d'abord, qui courba la tête en sa direction :

-Hermione.

-Bonjour, Severus. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Il ne répondit pas, fidèle à sa réputation, mais elle perçut ses yeux noirs qui transpiraient leur attachement pour elle et passa à Théo qui la prit dans ses bras, faisant fi de la mine belliqueuse de Drago.

-Reste, je t'en prie, maintenant qu'il est là.

-Je...

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, Mione.

-Merci, Théo. Je t'adore, tu sais ?

Elle lui embrassa la joue, et s'écarta vers Pansy qui la serra contre elle.

-Merci Pansy !

-Tout ce que tu voudras, ma biche !

Enfin, Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et il y eut un blanc gêné, avant que Hermione se jette sur lui et qu'ils s'étreignent à se briser les os.

-Je suis désolé, Mione...

-C'est moi qui le suis. Tu es mon frère, hein ?

-Bien entendu.

-Hermione, coupa Drago, tu permets que je parles deux minutes à Potter ?

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna vers les trois autres pendant que Drago prenait Harry à part.

-Potter, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que Pansy m'a dit hier.

-Et... ?

-Quand j'aurai renseigné ma femme sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle aura du mal à me pardonner.

-Lucide, Malefoy.

-En effet ! J'imagine que Hermione va réintégrer l'Ordre, et pour moi, rester dans une cabane au fin fond de l'Écosse ne ressemble pas à un avenir. Par ailleurs, ma mère et Théodore et Pansy sont au Phénix à présent...et je veux venger Blaise.

-Je vois, murmura lentement le Survivant. Donc, tu me demandes à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est cela ? Pas par conviction mais uniquement pour ton petit confort personnel ?

Drago eut un rictus narquois et balaya l'air de sa main gauche, faisant étinceler son alliance.

-Pas de faux-semblants...

-Je vois. Mais si je te donne un ordre t'y plieras-tu ? Si je te dis de combattre contre ton père et sa clique le feras-tu ?

-Je pense que oui, à toi de ne pas en abuser, Potter. Quand à mon père, d'ailleurs, je serais ravi de m'en occuper...

Harry lui envoya un regard étonné que Drago ignora.

-Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer mes motivations, Potter. À condition de ne pas vouloir à nouveau m'éloigner de ma femme, alors, je serai acquis au Phénix.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne seras jamais acquis à notre cause. Tu es mauvais de bout en bout, Malefoy, et les seules personnes à qui tu es réellement acquis sont ta mère et Hermione.

-Vois cela comme une arme à ton avantage. Non seulement ma mère et Hermione deviennent intouchables avec moi, mais en plus, je connais bien les manières des Mangemorts. Je saurais les combattre avec leur propre sauce.

Harry eut un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas pour l'utilisation de la magie noire, Malefoy.

-Pourtant Hermione et d'autres s'en servent allègrement, Potter.

-J'y réfléchirai. Demain j'ai une réunion avec l'Ordre. J'en profiterai pour appuyer ta candidature et celle de Parkinson.

-Bien. C'est tout ce que je te demande. À présent, je veux t'enlever ma femme. Ne t'en fais pas, elle rentrera en un seul morceau, ricana-t-il.

-Ton humour laisse franchement à désirer, Malefoy.

-Au moins, moi j'en ai, Potter.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent vers le groupe. Hermione vint aussitôt s'abriter dans les bras de son mari qui eut un sourire triomphant envers Théodore qui serra les poings.

-Bien, Madame Malefoy et moi-même avons du temps à rattraper, annonça l'ancien Mangemort. Nous allons donc vous laisser.

-Je veux vous voir tous les deux après-demain, ici même, vers midi, somma Harry. Entendu ?

-Oui papa, ironisa Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Drago, les yeux brillants. Elle osait à peine y croire. Certainement, elle allait se réveiller et pleurer de voir que tout n'était qu'un magnifique rêve...les autres sortirent tous, respectant l'intimité du couple.

-Drago...

Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

-Drago, je ne rêve pas ?

-Non. Non mon amour, tu ne rêves pas.

-Mais où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?

Il déglutit, redoutant ce moment.

-Nous en parlerons demain, ma chérie. Pour l'heure, je ne veux que profiter de ma sublime épouse.

Elle rit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Il les fit transplaner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione et Drago** réapparurent dans une petite chambre d'hôtel londonien, étroite mais propre, munie d'une salle de bains minuscule et d'un lit deux places ancien. Drago lâcha sa femme et s'éloigna de trois pas pour mieux la contempler. Elle semblait émue, perdue. Les larmes aux yeux, se laissant aller à un moment de faiblesse rare, elle parvint à dire,

-Où étais-tu ? Si tu étais en vie, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté ?

Il soupira de gêne en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Chérie, parlons-en demain, tu veux. Pour l'instant, je veux simplement profiter de toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Après tout, elle avait attendu un an...elle pouvait bien attendre demain pour les explications, non ? Au lieu de cela, elle bondit en avant et se suspendit au cou de son amant pour saisir ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant.

Cela n'avait rien des embrassades désespérées de tout à l'heure. C'était l'annonce d'une passion dévorante, d'une intimité haletante à venir. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent d'un mouvement unique, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer avec fougue. Les mains de Drago étaient dans le dos de sa femme, la collant à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille, et elle nouait ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant, ayant quand à elle réellement peur qu'il parte. Le baiser dura, avec une intensité rare. Celle de deux amoureux qui avaient encore du mal à réaliser leur chance...il gémit et elle colla son bassin au sien, leur arrachant un soupir simultané.

Les mains de Drago se firent plus baladeuses, descendant dans le creux des reins de Hermione, caressant ses hanches, remontant jusqu'à effleurer ses seins puis redescendant sur ses fesses. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour lui jeter un regard brûlant qui fit monter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés. Hermione n'était pas forcément quelqu'un d'accro au sexe, mais elle ne pouvait mieux sceller leurs retrouvailles qu'en explorant son corps. Tout semblait encore si irréel...

Drago entreprit de parsemer le cou de son amante de baisers langoureux, laissant une traînée humide derrière ses lèvres. Il pinça un morceau de chair entre ses dents et le suça. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu se passer de sa peau, de son odeur et de son goût ? Elle était sa drogue. Plus rien ne comptait. Il finit par déplacer sa bouche sur la clavicule de la jeune femme, content de l'avoir marquée. Elle était sienne.

Hermione haletait doucement, tête rejetée en arrière, parcourue de frissons des plus érotiques à chaque fois que les baisers voluptueux de son époux lui brûlaient la peau. Elle noua simplement ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago et se laissa aller. Quand la langue du jeune homme vint serpenter à la naissance de sa poitrine, elle échappa un cri et il remonta aussitôt pour saisir ses lèvres avec une violence passionnée.

Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de sa femme et la souleva, la laissant enrouler instinctivement ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il se tourna, sans cesser de l'embrasser, leurs langues tournoyant dans un ballet langoureux, et la déposa avec une douceur inouïe sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle sans lui imposer son poids. Ce fut elle qui brisa le contact de leurs bouches pour le détailler, une luxure claire et nette au fond du regard.

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle et la promesse resta dans l'air comme une volute de fumée.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Drago se redressa à genoux, l'entraînant avec lui. Face à face, ils se regardèrent avec gourmandise.

-Tu es toute ma vie, répliqua-t-il tendrement.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Dray. J'ai trop besoin de savoir que tout cela est réel.

-Vos désirs sont mes ordres, princesse, souffla-t-il en reprenant possession de sa bouche.

Elle geignit, ronronnant littéralement sous ses caresses alors que les mains de son amour, animées d'une volonté propre, parcouraient son corps entier. Hermione leva deux mains tremblantes et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son homme avant de laisser celle-ci tomber au sol en un froissement silencieux. Fascinée, elle laissa ses doigts parcourir le torse de son amant, détaillant sa musculature fine et délicate, qui avait un peu minci en un an.

Il la laissa faire avec un sourire en coin, puis la renversa sur les draps, tel un prédateur, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il fit disparaître en quelques gestes fluides la robe d'été australienne de son amante et bloqua sans s'en rendre compte son souffle. Elle était là, sous lui, en sous-vêtements, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, le souffle saccadé. Prête à s'offrir à lui, à plier à ses exigences.

-Je suis fou de toi, murmura-t-il sérieusement.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fondit de nouveau sur elle, ses doigts caressant, câlinant, survolant, étreignant, frôlant, la faisant soupirer et frissonner d'extase. D'un geste expérimenté, il glissa une main sous le buste de Hermione et fit sauter l'attache de son soutien-gorge, laissant jaillir ses seins des bonnets noirs. En transe, Drago dessina d'une main tremblante le contour d'un des monts d'amour, avant de passer son pouce sur la proéminence. Il sentit son érection tendre le tissu de son boxer et geignit en même temps qu'elle avant d'abaisser sa bouche pour lécher les pointes de sa poitrine.

Pendant qu'il malmenait de ses dents et de sa langue les seins de son épouse, il baissa lentement une main vers son entrejambe et la poussa, d'une pression, à écarter les cuisses. Elle obéit et gémit en sentant les doigts fébriles du blond caresser le tissu de sa culotte. Il la regarda sans arrêter de baiser sa poitrine, et frémit devant l'expression de pur plaisir dessiné sur les traits torturés de Hermione.

Cela renforça encore plus son propre désir et sans attendre, il écarta la culotte de la brune pour glisser sur son intimité humide. Elle haletait, gémissait, soupirait et se cambrait, amenant son sexe au contact des doigts de Drago, demandant la pénétration d'office. Il se fit un plaisir de la laisser languir, passant simplement sur les lèvres fermées, puis remonta soudain vers le clitoris pour la stimuler plus encore.

-Oh, oui, Drago, oui !

-J'aime quand tu cries pour moi, amour, nota-t-il avec un sourire suffisant. C'est ça, princesse. Crie pour moi...

-Drago, encore, s'il te plaît...

Elle semblait en pleine crise nerveuse, à deux pas des larmes, perdue entre son plaisir et le désir d'un plus qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

-Supplie-moi encore, chérie...

-S'il te plaît...je t'en prie, Drago !

Il afficha une moue moqueuse avant de la pénétrer d'un doigt, presque brutalement. Loin de se plaindre de son traitement, Hermione laissa échapper un cri et buta des hanches en avant, vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, fasciné par le spectacle de la jeune femme qui, loin de la fille pudique et vierge qu'il avait connu, semblait profiter pleinement de ces retrouvailles. Elle oscillait des hanches, tantôt lascive et tantôt saccadée, afin de se satisfaire elle-même contre le doigt en elle.

Il rajouta un second, puis un troisième doigt et quand le tissu de son sous-vêtement commençait à le brûler tant son pénis était tendu, il s'arracha totalement à elle, sans tenir compte de ses cris de mécontentement, et fut nu en quelques secondes avant de revenir vers elle.

-Prends-moi maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix hachée.

-Je t'en supplie !

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si...

-Moi non plus, viens ! S'il te plaît...

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et se positionna face à son entrée, écartant les cuisses de sa belle. Le coup de rein qu'il lui asséna aurait paru totalement déplacé en d'autres circonstances mais cela ne leur arracha à tous deux qu'un hurlement simultané de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle jusqu'à la garde. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sous le choc. Depuis quand le sexe prenait-il de si grandes proportions sur les marches du paradis ? Elle devait être son âme sœur. P.U.T.A.I.N. C'était si bon, si vrai...

Il se retira et recommença l'action, restant en elle cette fois pour lui asséner des coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux. C'était animal, bestial. Ils feraient l'amour plus tard, l'heure était à la baise sauvage et débauchée.

-Je vais venir, parvint-il à siffler.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Sans prévenir il se déversa en elle en laissant échapper un cri de béatitude suprême. Presque en même temps, elle se cambra sur les draps, hurlant de plaisir. Les étoiles étaient dans leurs regards, leurs têtes, leurs ventres. Pantelant à cause de la puissance de son orgasme, Drago se souleva sur un coude, sentant déjà renaître son désir. Il se mit à onduler doucement sur elle, et elle ouvrit les yeux, lui envoyant un sourire éclatant, avant de le renverser d'un coup de hanches pour se trouver sur lui.

-Drago...

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Hermione et commença à la soulever et la baisser sur son membre, glissant facilement. Elle se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, puis plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son amant afin de prendre la relève.

Elle était si belle ainsi, songea-t-il, ses seins se mouvant au rythme de sa course de plus en plus rapide, ses cheveux librement laissés autour de son visage pâle, crispé par la concentration et l'envie, son corps luisant de sueur. Cette vision le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression que même en étant en train de lui faire l'amour, il ne pourrait jamais être pleinement rassasié d'elle.

-Hermione, gémit-il. Hermione...

Il avait conscience d'être à des années lumière de son image glacial et sombre, mais il s'en fichait. Putain, pour cette femme, il irait conquérir le monde. Il lui offrirait des perles d'eau dans le désert, des flammes brûlantes au milieu de la glace. Ce serait elle, Hermione Malefoy, qui passerait sa vie à ses côtés. Elle qui engendrerait ses enfants, ses héritiers. Quand la guerre sera finie, il poserait sa fortune et tout ce qu'il possédait à ses pieds. Il ferait d'elle une reine. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans la douceur de sa peau, sans le feu de son regard, sans elle, tout simplement ? Dans sa cabane en bord de falaise, il avait songé que, peut-être, s'était-elle remise avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'avait oubliée. Avait fait son deuil. Mais non. S'il devait être de nouveau séparé d'elle, il en mourrait, c'était une certitude.

Cette femme était dangereuse. Elle s'attachait les autres. Théo était amoureux d'elle, Narcissa l'adorait, Potter ne jurait que par elle, les Aurors étaient perdus sans elle. Et lui...

Elle se pencha sur lui, sans gêne et sans le quitter du regard, et promena sa langue sur son torse, mordillant ses tétons durcis et retraçant les courbes de ses muscles.

-Hermione...

-Viens pour moi, Dray, chuchota-t-elle. Viens, amour...

Il obéit. Un éclair l'aveugla, suivi d'un choc dans son bas-ventre alors que, à nouveau, il déversait sa semence au fond d'elle. Elle se redressa et se raidit, cambrant son buste en avant et rejetant la tête en arrière, à son paroxysme aussi. Il s'assit vivement, elle toujours sur lui, et prit un de ses seins entre les dents pour le sucer, et un second orgasme encore plus puissant se déclencha chez elle. Finalement, tremblante, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras et il se rallongea doucement en la serrant de toute sa force contre son cœur, lui caressant en même temps les cheveux.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent doucement. Enfin, elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Fais-moi une promesse, Drago.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Mione...

-Ne me quitte plus, je t'en supplie...

-Je te le jure, foi de Malefoy. Je t'aime...

Elle soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, avant de le fixer.

-Drago...il faut qu'on parle.

.

**Dans le prochain chapitre, des explications houleuses...vous aurez encore du lemon plus tard, promis... j'espère que cela vous a plu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hummm...je regarde dans ma boule de cristal et je vois...je vois...que la fin de ce chapitre va particulièrement vous plaire, au point de vous inciter à sauter partout en hurlant, lancer des pétards du Docteur Flibuste dans votre maison, et vous engager dans un tour d'honneur du quartier, tout nu évidemment...trêve de plaisanterie! Lecture! Exécution! Review! Exécution! Revenir la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant! Exécution! Remercier DramioneInLove à genoux! Exécution! Passer une nuit avec Drago? Exécution si vous faites le reste avant!**

**.**

**Drago déglutit** et se redressa lentement. Il offrit un maigre sourire à Hermione.

-Allons nous laver d'abord, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il se leva prestement et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit, non sans lui jeter un regard suspicieux.

-Nous devrions attendre demain pour ce genre de discussions, chérie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est compliqué.

Drago la traîna dans la minuscule salle de bains où il alluma le jet de douche pour libérer une eau bouillante sur eux. Il la prit encore une fois contre le mur de la cabine, yeux dans les yeux, avec passion, avant de la laver intégralement puis de l'enrober dans une serviette. Elle sortit, lui laissant le temps de se laver rapidement à son tour. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il eut un sourire attendri. Elle dormait, nue, sur les draps. S'il avait été artiste, Drago aurait été obligé de la croquer sur place. À défaut de quoi, il se pencha, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, se coucha près d'elle et s'endormit pour la première fois depuis un an d'un sommeil réparateur.

.

Le soleil réveilla Hermione la première le lendemain. Elle gémit doucement, puis se redressa sur un coude et pivota vers son amour pour le détailler. Son magnifique visage pâle auréolé de cheveux d'un blond si particulier, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée de lèvres fines arborant si souvent une moue narquoise, son torse aux muscles superbement faits, sa...bref, ses longues jambes splendides, ses mains faites pour l'amour, ses...

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

La voix rauque la tira de sa contemplation fascinée du royaume qu'était le corps de son amant et elle dirigea son regard sur son visage. Il avait toujours les yeux en apparence fermés, mais un sourire moqueur, tendre et foutrement sexy à la fois jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit et il ricana avant d'ouvrir ses orbes couleur d'orage.

Elle ronronna presque quand il la prit dans ses bras et la cajola contre son torse.

-Mon amour ?

-Oui, Drago ?

-J'ai un petit souci matinal. Tu m'aides à le régler ?

Innocente, Hermione le dévisagea, inquiète.

-Quoi ? Un souci ? Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur !

Il éclata de rire et la tira sur lui. Alors, elle sentit tout à fait la mesure de son petit problème matinal. De son énorme problème matinal, plutôt...

.

-Tu fais l'amour comme un Dieu.

-Je suis un Dieu.

-Prétentieux.

-Perverse.

-Drago !

-Hermione ?

-J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi. Faim de toi.

-Ce n'est pas...et c'est moi la perverse ?!

-Tu as appris du meilleur, c'est normal.

-Je vois qu'en un an, ton ego sur-développé reste inchangé.

-Je vois qu'en un an, ton admirable petit cul reste inchangé.

-Flatteur.

-Mais tu aimes ça. Dis-le...

-Non.

-Dis-le...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher en même temps ! Drago, enlève tes pattes de là, espèce de fichu tricheur...

-Serpentard, ma chère. Alors ? Tu aimes ça ?

-Oui...oh oui, Dray...j'aime ça, oui...

-Je préfère.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter !

-Demande-le-moi correctement.

-Espèce de...Drago ! Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît !

-A tes ordres, mon ange. Ton bonheur fait le mien.

-Je n'en doute pas...

.

-Il faut que nous parlions, Drago.

Drago releva les yeux de son sandwich et avala lentement, espérant quelque part s'étrangler sur le pain et le poulet dedans.

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer, princesse.

Il posa les vestiges de son déjeuner sur la petite table et rejoignit Hermione sur le lit. Il s'installa face à elle.

-Eh bien voilà. Il y a un an, quand nous nous sommes échappés du Manoir, Potter m'a dit de te laisser tranquille, de sortir de ta vie. Par amour, je l'ai fait. Je pensais que c'était pour le mieux. Après ce que mon père t'avait fait, je ne voulais pas que tu voies en moi son reflet. Je suis parti. J'ai disparu de toute société. J'ai pris résidence dans une cabane miteuse, sur un bord de falaise en Écosse...

Elle fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils et Drago dut rassembler tout son courage afin de poursuivre.

-Un jour, Blaise Zabini m'a retrouvé. Il œuvrait pour que nous nous retrouvions. Il t'a amenée jusqu'à moi. J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles. J'ai prélevé quelques cheveux à un Moldu et ai pris du Polynectar. Je me suis présenté comme Dray Falmoy. Quand tu as découvert une partie de la supercherie et que tu es partie, je me suis traité d'idiot. Théodore, Potter et moi-même avons fait équipe pour te retrouver. Et voilà.

Hermione était rouge et respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Face à elle, Drago triturait le drap, son angoisse montant en flèche. Pourtant, elle parla calmement.

-Tu es parti volontairement.

-Oui, mais...

-M'abandonnant au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi.

-Hermione...

-Tu as été trop lâche pour m'avouer la vérité donc tu t'es façonné une fausse identité devant moi.

-Chérie...

-Tu t'es foutue de ma gueule pendant des mois.

-Non, je...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle se leva et attrapa son manteau sur la chaise près de la table. Drago paniqua alors qu'elle l'enfilait.

-Hermione, où vas-tu ?

-Je pars, répliqua-t-elle en faisant ses boutons d'une main tremblante, folle de rage. Je pars, tu m'entends, espèce de salaud !

Elle semblait en pleine crise d'hystérie. Cherchant à la calmer, Drago se leva, le front barré d'un pli plus que soucieux, et tendit la main...dans laquelle elle cracha.

-Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort, hurla-t-elle.

Jamais Drago n'avait cru qu'une simple phrase pouvait démolir quelqu'un. Le ton, les paroles, le visage de sa femme tordu de haine lui brisaient le cœur. Elle poursuivit, sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

-Oui, mort ! Parce qu'à mes yeux tu l'es à présent ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, connard ? Hein ? C'est bon, maintenant, je peux dire que ma mission personnelle est terminée ! J'ai effectivement retrouvé mon mari ! Je vais faire invalider tous les documents de mariage, ça passera en temps de guerre ! Pendant que je ruminais un décès, toi tu te terrais dans ta cabane de merde, sans doute à boire de l'alcool, à consommer de la drogue et à sauter toutes les salopes que ce pays porte ! Tant mieux pour toi, tu vas pouvoir te marier avec une belle salope maintenant et vivre à deux au ban de toute société dans une bouge miteuse, parce que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi ! Harry aurait mieux fait de te tuer ce soir-là ! Tu es un _usurpateur_, un _menteur_, et un _lâche _! Quand je pense que nous avons fait l'amour sept fois depuis nos retrouvailles ! J'aurais mieux fait d'aller me pendre ! Je vais me trouver quelqu'un qui saura m'aimer. Pas toi, seulement tourné autour de ton petit plaisir ! Je vais...

-Hermione, assez, rétorqua sèchement Drago. Je t'ai dit la vérité ! Alors oui je suis un menteur, un lâche et tout ce que tu veux, mais merde ! Je l'ai fait pour te _protéger _! Pour...

-Oserais-tu, hurla-t-elle, prétendre que moi, Hermione Granger, sœur de Harry Potter, chef des Aurors et pilier de guerre, ai besoin de _protection_, surtout de la part d'un _Mangemort _! Comment oses-tu !

-Un Mangemort ?

Il s'énervait autant qu'elle à présent. Foncièrement égoïste, il avait songé que faute avouée totalement pardonnée...mais non.

-Un Mangemort, répéta-t-il. J'ai renié famille et amis pour toi ! Je vais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Je t'ai toujours aimé, putain ! Je suis fou de toi ! Je suis parti pour te préserver du viol de Lucius. J'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! Mais non, Hermione Jean Granger ne voit jamais les efforts des autres ! _Rien_ n'arrive à la cheville de la très intelligente Granger ! Elle est au-dessus de _tout _! Il ne lui manque que le sang et elle serait la _reine_ de ce bas monde !

Elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et il riposta en sortant la sienne. Écartés d'environ quatre mètres, se dévisageant en chiens de faïence, ils semblaient prêts à s'entre-tuer.

-Es-tu en train de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, _Malefoy _?

-Peut-être bien en effet !

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe que tu as épousé pourtant !

-Visiblement pas, puisque tu vas falsifier les papiers de notre mariage, souiller notre union, imaginer qu'elle n'a jamais existé !

-C'est toi qui l'as souillé avec tes manigances ! En me trahissant, me trompant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre si je baise tout ce qui bouge ? Tu te casses !

C'étaient les mots de trop. Drago n'avait jamais couché avec une autre femme depuis leur mariage, mais la colère fait souvent dire et faire n'importe quoi. Le visage de Hermione se crispa et elle oublia qu'elle était dans un motel Moldu pour lancer.

-Stupéfix !

-Expelliarmus, riposta-t-il en se jetant de côté.

-Protego ! Rictumsempra !

-Je suis désolé, Mione ! Protego !

-Petrificus Totalus, ne m'appelle pas Mione, enfoiré !

-Protego ! Ma chérie, c'est ridicule ! Je t'en prie...

-ENDOLORIS ! PAS DE MA CHERIE QUI TIENNE, ORDURE !

-Hermione, arrête tes conneries, s'il te plaît !

-Impedimenta ! _Serpentsortia _!

Laissant la petite vipère venimeuse glisser vers Drago, Hermione se jeta sur la porte et sortit en courant, se fichant bien des larmes sur ses joues et de la chambre à moitié éclatée derrière elle. Drago fit disparaître l'animal d'un mouvement de baguette et s'élança dans les couloirs sombres à la suite de sa femme.

-Hermione, reviens, je t'en supplie !

-Expelliarmus, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner ni arrêter de courir.

-Protego...Hermione, _arrête _!

-Stupéfix !

-Non ! Hermione, écoute-moi...

Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers et ils déboulèrent dans l'entrée du motel sous les regards goguenards de sept Moldus, clients et personnel, baguette en l'air et l'air torturé.

-Hermione...

-Stupéfix, hurla-t-elle en passant devant les Moldus.

Elle atteignit la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement sec de la baguette et dès qu'elle eut posé un pied sur la marche dehors, elle se métamorphosa en phénix avant de s'envoler dans le crépuscule.

-Et merde, ragea Drago.

_Il l'avait oublié, cet oiseau-là_. Pantelant, il se retourna doucement pour voir les Moldus interdits le fixer, l'air de parfaits idiots.

_Et merde. Encore une fois._

Il leva sa baguette.

-Oubliettes.

L'instant d'après, la réceptionniste reprenait le cours de sa conversation avec un client et la prostituée l'accompagnant. Drago se faufila dans les escaliers et retourna réparer la chambre avant de retomber sur le lit et s'endormir, épuisé, sans remarquer la silhouette qui se faufilait derrière lui.

.

Pendant ce temps, le 12, Square Grimmaurd était sur le pied de guerre, pour ainsi dire. Une réunion urgente et de première importance était tenue par Harry et les autres membres haut placés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-...Je n'ai rien dans le fond contre le fait que Parkinson intègre l'Ordre, déclarait Ginny. Zabini et Nott l'ont bien fait, eux, ainsi que Madame Malefoy. Toutefois, inclure son fils serait une belle folie. Et je ne parle pas uniquement du meurtre de Charlie. Je parle en général. Je pense que si Parkinson est apte à se battre à nos côtés, Malefoy n'aura aucun scrupule à nous trahir.

-Nous devons séparer les deux cas, ajouta Arthur.

-Oui, approuva Théo. Après tout, Pansy a déjà apporté la preuve que nous pouvons lui faire confiance en ramenant Hermione. Mais qu'a fait Drago, sinon être le mari de ladite Hermione...et quel mari, en vérité, ricana-t-il.

Harry tapota des doigts sur la table et regarda pensivement Théo.

-Tu sais, Nott, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de Hermione que tu dois dénigrer ton ami. D'autant qu'elle se trouve avec lui en ce moment même.

Théodore rougit et apostropha le Survivant avec colère :

-J'ai toujours été là pour elle ! Toi tu l'as privé de son mari ! Et un mari bien indigne d'elle par ailleurs ! Je défends les intérêts de Hermione avant ceux de Drago, malgré nos années d'amitié. Qui ici, sauf Saint Potter, peut m'en vouloir ?

-Moi je ne t'en veux pas, lança rapidement Molly. Tu serais bien mieux pour elle que Malefoy.

-Dois-je vous rappeler, Molly, coupa sèchement Minerva, que, si Hermione ne suffit pas pour retenir Drago Malefoy, Narcissa vit ici ? Et son parrain Severus, qui est des nôtres ? Alors que chez Lucius, seule la mort l'attend. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt ce jeune homme aurait à nous trahir.

-Malefoy est un Mangemort, et en outre, l'ancien favori de Vous-Savez-Qui, rétorqua Molly en se levant et en dévisageant Minerva d'un œil noir.

-Ancien étant le mot à retenir dans ta phrase, nota Minerva en se levant également pour lui faire face. Plusieurs d'entre nous ont la Marque comme espions, ou comme anciens Mangemorts ! Il n'y a pas eu une telle comédie pour l'admission de Messieurs Nott et Zabini ou pour Madame Malefoy ! Et personne n'a jamais douté de Severus depuis le rétablissement par Harry Potter de la vérité sur la mort du professeur Dumbledore ! Songe un peu à tout le savoir sur les Mangemorts que détient Drago !

-Ainsi, vous voudriez, Minerva, inclure ce salaud d'assassin dans le Phénix ?

-Qui ose prétendre, quel que soit son camp, ne jamais avoir tué ? N'as-tu pas toi-même privé des familles de certains de leurs membres ?

-Notre cause est juste !

-C'est ce que se disent les Mangemorts aussi !

Elles soufflaient comme deux bœufs enragés et Harry, prudent, se leva, baguette en main.

-Je propose que nous procédions à un vote. Que ceux qui désirent l'intégration de Pansy Parkinson dans l'Ordre lèvent la main.

La grande majorité des mains se levèrent.

-Parfait. Pansy Parkinson nous rejoindra donc. À présent...que ceux qui désirent que Drago Malefoy nous rejoigne, levez la main.

Harry compta les mains prudentes qui se levaient et annonça le résultat.

-Donc, Drago Malefoy...

.

Drago Malefoy se réveilla, courbaturé, et demeura sur le lit dur un moment, yeux fermés, à revivre le cauchemar du départ de Hermione. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le Phénix le prenne dans leurs rangs, sinon ses chances de la revoir deviendraient quasi nulles.

Le blond finit par se redresser avec un soupir, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, et prit soudainement conscience d'une présence dans la pièce. Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'unique chaise de la chambre.

-Lumos !

La pointe de la baguette s'illumina, projetant une faible lueur dans la pièce. Il reconnut avec un choc la personne tranquillement assise sur la chaise, maigre et l'air épuisée, mais arborant un énorme sourire un peu idiot.

-Content de me revoir, mec ?

_-BLAISE_ ?!

**.**

**Mouahahahaha. Je le savais. Après toutes les menaces de mort, vous me remerciez enfin...la survie de Blaise, dans le prochain chapitre...bisous bisous et n'oubliez pas de faire un tour sur "Le Bal de la Mort", mon autre fiction en cours. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Théodore avait besoin** de certains documents pour mettre en place une nouvelle mission et, après renseignements, il apprit que les parchemins qu'il cherchait se trouvaient dans la chambre de Hermione, qui les avait empruntés avant lui. Il décida d'aller les chercher, d'autant que la jeune femme devait se trouver avec Drago à l'heure qu'il était. Ignorant le pincement au cœur provoqué par la jalousie, Théodore se mit en quête des documents.

Il déverrouilla la porte, connaissant par cœur l'amas de sortilèges qui protégeaient l'antre de la née-moldue, et pénétra dans la pièce en sifflotant, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bureau où archives, parchemins et documents s'amassaient. Alors qu'il fouillait dans les papiers, il entendit un sanglot étouffé qui semblait provenir de la salle de bains. Sortant sa baguette, il apostropha :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul un reniflement sonore lui répondit et avec méfiance, Théo s'approcha de la salle de bains. Il ouvrit la porte du bout des doigts, et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Hermione était assise par terre, sur le carrelage froid, la tête appuyée sur les genoux, et pleurait abondamment. Théo jura à voix basse, rangea sa baguette et se précipita sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle enroula les siens autour de la taille de Théo qui répétait mécaniquement des « chut ». Il la souleva et la ramena dans sa chambre pour la déposer sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Finalement, les larmes de Hermione se tarirent et elle tourna un visage torturé vers Théodore.

-Il m'a menti, Théo ! Je pensais qu'il était prisonnier ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il a fui comme un lâche ! En outre, c'était lui, Dray Falmoy, et il ne m'a rien dit !

-Je sais, répondit Théo d'une voix apaisante. Je l'ai appris le soir où tu as quitté l'Ordre du Phénix.

Théo savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Hermione pouvait toujours se remettre, retourner auprès de Drago...

-Il nous a menti à tous, je sais ce que tu ressens.

Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit intérieurement. Premier jalon posé.

-Tu dois l'oublier Mione. Il te blesserait encore et encore. Tu gaspilles ton temps à ses côtés.

Deuxième jalon.

-Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui, Hermione. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'aime et prend soin de toi...

Dernier jalon. Maintenant, le bouquet final.

Théodore se pencha, prit le visage de Hermione, soudain figée, entre ses mains en essuyant ses traces de larmes du pouce. Et il l'embrassa.

Elle demeurait raide, perdue, et puis, peut-être parce qu'elle avait besoin d'affection, de tendresse, de réconfort, elle répondit au baiser. Timidement d'abord, puis avec fougue. Sentant un liquide bouillant dans son cœur et son corps, la chaleur de la victoire, Théodore la renversa sur le lit sans cesser le baiser, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Hermione.

Celle-ci ne savait plus que penser. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les caresses et les baisers de Théo à ceux de Drago. Ce dernier était un amant hors pair, et Théo, eh bien...était bon. C'était tout. Cependant, elle revint à elle quand il murmura contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'adore, Hermione...j'effacerai jusqu'à son souvenir dans ton cœur.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione se redressa et le repoussa.

-Je...je suis navrée, Théodore. Je ne peux pas...Drago est peut-être un salaud mais...je l'aime et...je ne suis pas comme ça.

Théo poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux avant de lui sourire timidement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Amis ?

-Amis, la rassura Théo avant d'ajouter en sortant : tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Cependant, le calme l'entourant fut de courte durée. Dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez, lança-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Harry, suivi de Ginny et Severus ainsi que Narcissa, entrèrent. Hermione plissa les yeux et se redressa en remarquant Narcissa et Severus. Main dans la main.

Narcissa et Severus.

Main dans la main.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Harry l'étreignait déjà à l'étouffer. Elle éclata de rire alors que Ginny tournait autour d'eux en pépiant :

-Harry, laisse-moi passer ! Harry, je veux la voir ! Harryyyy !

Le Survivant, les yeux pétillants, se redressa et dévisagea son amie avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Tu m'as manqué, Mione.

-Je suis de retour à présent, sourit-elle. Jusqu'au bout.

-Petite sœur, souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Néanmoins, Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la profondeur de son soulagement. Ginny venait de le pousser pour prendre à son tour Hermione dans ses bras, avec autant de force que si elle tentait de maîtriser un Norvégien à crêtes à mains nues.

-Mione !

-Coucou, Gin, rit Hermione.

-J'ai une grande question à te poser, demanda Ginny les yeux étincelants. Harry et moi avons fixé une date pour le mariage, dans quatre mois. S'il te plaît, sois ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Je t'en priiiie !

-Mais oui, Ginny, j'en serais ravie, gloussa Hermione.

-Luna et Parvati seront les autres demoiselles d'honneur. Bill sera mon témoin, et Charlie celui de Harry, expliqua Ginny. Maman a déjà trouvé un endroit, nous nous marierons dans le Nord et je...

-Miss Weasley, s'éleva la voix doucereuse du professeur Rogue. Je suis persuadé que Miss Granger est absolument ravie de votre union avec Potter. Cependant, je pense que Miss Granger a autre chose à faire que de s'intéresser dans l'immédiat à vos petites histoires.

-Oui, répliqua Hermione non sans malice. Comme de m'intéresser à la question existentielle suivante. Pourquoi, par tous les slips à pois de Merlin, tenez-vous la main de ma belle-mère ?

Narcissa rosit joliment, et le professeur de potions se renfrogna sous les regards moqueurs de Harry et Ginny.

-Rumm hum gnongnon hrrrgh, marmonna Severus.

Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que Hermione comprit.

-Laisse, Mione, dit Ginny en riant. Madame Malefoy insiste pour que le professeur Rogue lui montre ouvertement son affection.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal, coupa Narcissa avec hauteur. Cela me change de Lucius, ce monstre.

-Donc, vous êtes ensemble ?

-Absolument, répondit Ginny pour eux.

Harry semblait prêt à se faire pipi dessus de rire et dut battre en retraite vers la salle de bains sous le regard meurtrier de Severus.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir, Hermione, surtout en sachant que mon bébé est toujours en vie, dit doucement Narcissa. Théo vient de nous raconter ton retour et ta...euh...dispute avec Drago. Pardonne-lui. Il a cru bien faire...

-Nous verrons, dit douloureusement Hermione.

Ginny insista ensuite pour que Hermione vienne manger le dîner dans la cuisine et la brune put oublier, un moment, ses malheurs en revoyant ceux qu'elle aimait.

.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il relégua un instant Hermione au fond de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur Blaise. Le beau jeune homme semblait plutôt mal en point mais heureux.

-Qui es-tu ? se reprit Drago avec méfiance.

-On s'est vu tout nus quelques fois sous les douches de Quidditch à Poudlard et tu ne me reconnais pas, se lamenta faussement Blaise en mettant une main sur son cœur. Je suis si déçu...bon allez, pose tes questions qu'on en finisse.

-Comment...que...quoi...

-Quelles questions développées, se moqua Blaise. Alors je vais t'aider. Blaise Zabini, ma couleur préférée est le vert, j'ai une tâche de naissance sur la fesse droite qui a la forme ridicule d'un poussin, mon chiffre porte-bonheur est le 2, c'est moi qui t'ai piqué ton balai miniature quand nous avions six ans, j'ai aussi couché avec Pansy avant toi. Quoi d'autre ? Mon lit dans le dortoir à Poudlard était le deuxième sur la gauche, je dors avec un foulard qui appartenait à mon défunt père, j'ai perdu mon pucelage à treize ans et mon dessert préféré sont les profiteroles à la chantilly...cela devrait suffire, non ?

Drago resta bouche bée. Puis, il se leva d'un bond et étreignit Blaise. Celui-ci grimaça en se tenant les côtes et Drago s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Ils se regardèrent en silence, laissant l'émotion les submerger, pour une fois. Puis Drago ne prononça qu'un mot.

-Raconte.

Blaise ricana et s'assit.

-Alors, par où débuter...

.

_L'ordre de repli sonna et Blaise l'accueillit comme une délivrance. Il se retourna, soudain, et vit Hermione, bras ballants, devant Astoria Greengrass qui levait sa baguette. En un bond, il poussa Hermione par terre, et fut touché par un jet de lumière verte. Alors, tout devint noir._

_._

_Blaise se réveilla, papillonnant douloureusement des yeux. Il se trouvait visiblement dans une cellule, allongé sur un sol gelé et humide. Il entendit un couinement et un rat passa devant ses yeux. Avec peine, le jeune homme se redressa. Il faisait sombre. Il s'interrogea, son esprit brumeux. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? N'avait-il pas reçu le Sortilège de la Mort par Astoria en protégeant Hermione ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la blonde n'avait pas prononcé la formule. Mais alors, d'où venait la lumière verte, caractéristique de ce maléfice ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il ici ? Épuisé, le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans l'évanouissement._

_._

_Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il se rendit compte que des voix l'avaient tiré de son sommeil. La lumière d'une baguette parut au bout du couloir et deux voix se rapprochèrent. Il reconnut sans mal Astoria et Lucius Malefoy._

_Le visage pâle et anguleux de Lucius apparut devant la cellule et se fendit d'un sourire mauvais. Astoria, toujours aussi belle malgré la cape des Mangemorts drapée sur ses épaules, était à ses côtés._

_-Bonjour, Blaise, susurra-t-elle._

_D'un geste de la baguette, elle ouvrit la cellule et vint s'agenouiller devant son ennemi._

_-Te voilà enfin réveillé, continua-t-elle en vérifiant ses fonctions vitales, laissant ses mains froides planter leurs ongles dans sa chair. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions et je vais y répondre, mais si tu veux que tout se passe bien, il va falloir être très très gentil._

_-Je peux te laisser ici, Astoria ? demanda Lucius, l'air ennuyé. J'ai à faire._

_-Oui, mon amour. Vas-y._

_Blaise tiqua et Astoria sourit avec méchanceté alors que les pas de Lucius s'éloignaient._

_-Puisque je ne peux pas épouser Drago, ce traître, je vais me marier avec Lucius, expliqua-t-elle. Narcissa n'est que poussière. Le Seigneur a donné sa bénédiction et Narcissa mourra en temps voulu._

_Blaise grimaça de dégoût devant le peu de gêne de la blonde qui le redressa contre le mur d'un mouvement fluide de baguette et lui donna un verre d'eau. Il toussota et se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas bu._

_-Je...pensais que tu...m'avais tué, siffla-t-il._

_-Non, Blaise. J'ai expérimenté un nouveau maléfice. En réalité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait développer dans le plus grand secret de nouveaux sorts. Celui-ci est l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Elle s'appelle le Faussam Mortum. Cela provoque chez la victime un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque jusqu'au point qu'on le croit mort et l'enterre. Les effets du sort durent trois à cinq jours. Ensuite, nous déterrons les soit-disant cadavres et nous les enfermons ici, dans les cellules de mon futur Manoir. Quand il s'agit d'enfants, nous les formons ensuite à servir le Maître. Beaucoup de gamins soumis à l'expérimentation, et actuellement formés à devenir Mangemorts, sont très prometteurs. Mais c'est la première fois que je mets la main sur quelqu'un du Phénix. Je visais Granger mais tu me serviras aussi bien._

_-Que veux-tu ?_

_-T'interroger, cette question, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et quand nous aurons assez de membres de l'Ordre, nous tendrons un piège à Potter. Ou nous négocierons. Tu es un otage, en somme._

_Il y eut un silence alors que Blaise, furieux et dégoûté, assimilait avec mal la nouvelle. Les doigts d'Astoria vinrent caresser une cicatrice sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à son contact, trop faible, et elle enfonça ses ongles dans la plaie, l'ouvrant et regardant avec fascination le sang couler sur la joue de Blaise. Sang qu'elle recueillit avec la langue avant de gémir de satisfaction._

_-J'aime la souffrance des autres, murmura-t-elle. J'aime le sang, la mort, et l'horreur. J'en avais marre d'être la pauvre petite conne cadette des Greengrass. Je suis devenue Mangemort. La fiancée de Lucius en outre._

_Ses mains se mirent à voyager en une ballade glauque le long du corps de Blaise. Elle ronronnait, observant avec plaisir les réactions et les moues d'exécration du métis. Elle finit par placer ses mains sur son torse et monta à califourchon sur ses cuisses._

_-Descends de là, espèce de tarée, lança Blaise._

_Elle éclata de rire._

_-Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, ici. Je suis la maîtresse de ces cachots. Je t'ai toujours détesté, Blaise, mais je dois avouer que ton corps m'attire._

_-Tu es une nymphomane sadique et folle._

_-Oui, répondit-elle en le caressant. Et tu vas faire les frais de mes envies._

_Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, riant à moitié devant ses tentatives faibles pour se démener, puis s'écarta et sortit sa baguette._

_-Je vais t'apprendre une leçon ou deux, histoire de me venger de la manière dont tu m'as traité autrefois. Ensuite, je pourrai t'interroger. Endoloris !_

_Et l'Enfer commença._

_._

_Combien de jours, de semaines, de mois ? Blaise n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était dans cette prison depuis longtemps et y resterait sans doute une éternité. Les Mangemorts semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à venir tour à tour torturer le traître, Astoria en tête._

_Blaise savait qu'il allait mourir ici, dans cette cellule pourrie. Personne n'allait l'en sortir. L'Ordre le croyait mort._

_Puis, un soir, tout alla mieux._

.

-Alors ? demanda Drago avec impatience. Qui t'a sorti de là ?

Blaise ricana, sombre.

-Daphné Greengrass, la sœur aînée d'Astoria. Tu sais qu'elle a subi un renégate familial après avoir défendu Hermione et toi ? Les Mangemorts la prennent comme bonniche et comme putain. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de là seule. Alors un soir elle m'a libéré en descendant ma nourriture. Et nous avons réussi à nous échapper.

-Mais...et les protections que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dressé ?

-Daphné a réussi à mettre la main sur une baguette. Elle a annulé plusieurs sorts et jeté un sort de Confusion sur Bellatrix pour qu'elle annule les autres. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui a dû remettre les sorts en place.

Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent d'admiration et de respect.

-Attends, elle a jeté un sort de Confusion sur Bellatrix ?

-C'était impressionnant, sourit Blaise. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix doit lui en vouloir à mort. Elle a du être punie par Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Donc, Daphné connaît les protections du Manoir, soupira pensivement Drago. Quelle utilité elle aurait pour le Phénix...où est-elle ?

-En sécurité. J'attendais d'avoir repris contact avec quelqu'un de l'Ordre pour l'y introduire. J'adore cette femme, murmura Blaise.

Drago l'observa intensément et sourit.

-Quoi encore, se braqua Blaise.

-Toi, tu es amoureux, se moqua doucement son ami.

-Amoureux de Daphné ? Tu rêves.

-Mes fesses, éclata de rire le blond. Tu es fou d'elle.

-Faux, se défendit le métis en secouant une main. Je l'adore car elle m'a aidée mais...

-Blaise est amoureux, claironna Drago. Blaise est amoureux...

-En parlant d'amour, l'attaqua Blaise, puis-je savoir pourquoi Hermione est sortie en te jetant des maléfices devant des moldus ? Moi qui étais content que vous vous soyez enfin retrouvés.

Drago s'assombrit et expliqua tout à son frère de cœur.

-Je vois, soupira Blaise. Super Zabini rentre en action pour sauver les amants maudits de la rupture.

-Tu ne peux rien faire. Hermione est butée.

-C'est vrai que t'as déconné. Mais rien n'est irréparable. Je dois rentrer au Phénix.

-Potter veut me voir demain soir. Tu n'as qu'à venir.

-Eh bien voilà ! Maintenant, donne-moi à manger. Je crève de faim. Je viens de passer un an dans une geôle sous la torture. Et dépêche-toi de m'obéir.

-Connard.

.

**Aha! Qui s'y attendait pour Narcissa et Severus?**

**Je rassure les mécontentes: il n'y aura pas de Hermione/Théodore. Ceci est une Dramione. Il l'a embrassée une fois? Ce sera tout.**

**Au chapitre suivant : Blaise, le retour ; Daphné, la sauveuse ; Pansy et Théodore, les retrouvailles ;, Ginny et Harry, le mariage...et bien sûr...Drago et Hermione, le je t'aime moi non plus...Veuillez laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter** faisait les cent pas sur le lieu de rendez-vous où il devait se retrouver avec Drago et Hermione, malgré que celle-ci soit revenue au Square. Il devait annoncer la décision du conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix au jeune homme.

Finalement, un « crac » sonore résonna devant la boutique abandonnée, et Drago Malefoy fit son entrée en tournoyant sa cape avec un geste majestueux. Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de manières.

-Je t'en prie, Malefoy, grogna-t-il en guise de salut. Même ta mère ne se donne pas autant d'airs.

-Jaloux, Potter ? railla Drago.

-Dans tes rêves. Bon, juste pour te rassurer, Hermione est rentrée au QG en bon état même si elle est furieuse et déprimée.

Drago se renferma sur lui-même et Harry ricana.

-Jaloux, Malefoy ?

-Ta gueule, Potter Poteau.

Quand Harry cessa de rire sous le regard glacial de son ennemi d'enfance, le brun poursuivit.

-Je suis désolé, Malefoy, mais l'Ordre du Phénix a décidé de ne pas t'intégrer dans nos rangs.

Le blond laissa échapper un grognement de dépit.

-Alors, quoi ? Je retourne à ma vie d'ermite ?

-Beaucoup de personnes de l'Ordre te considèrent déjà comme chanceux de ne pas être tué pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Les yeux acier du Serpentard étincelèrent et Harry fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Bien entendu, Malefoy avait prévu une telle éventualité et avait préparé un, voir plusieurs plans pour inverser la tendance.

-Tu as dit le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix, Potter ?

-En effet, répondit prudemment Harry.

-Tu es le chef de cette société, non ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Vers quel côté ton vote a-t-il penché ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager son rival de ses yeux émeraude.

-Je sais que tu as voté pour m'intégrer, susurra l'ancien Mangemort. Tu connais mon potentiel, et ce que je suis à Hermione et à ma mère. Tu peux outrepasser la décision du conseil. Tu peux m'intégrer au Phénix sans les avis des autres.

-Non.

-Pardon, Potter ? Me serais-je trompé ? N'es-tu, finalement, qu'un pion minable, destiné à te faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se moqua Drago.

Harry serra les poings mais resta calme en répliquant.

-Non, je n'outrepasserai pas la décision du conseil, Malefoy. Tu as fait trop de mal aux nôtres pour que je puisse ignorer leurs désirs sur ce plan. Il me faudrait vraiment une excuse plus que valable pour que j'inverse les choses. Et malheureusement, ton bon-vouloir de petit prince au sang pur pourri gâté ne suffit pas.

À la surprise de Harry, Drago se contenta de lui offrir un sourire suffisant.

-Je crois bien que j'ai de quoi te bluffer, Potter.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir, Malefoy.

Sans se départir de son air triomphal, le blond se tourna vers la porte, sortit et revint une seconde plus tard avec deux personnes derrière lui. Le regard de Harry passa sur la belle jeune blonde pâle, visiblement nerveuse, pour s'arrêter sur le métis à ses côtés. Il écarquilla les yeux et en une seconde, avait désarmé les trois personnes.

-Zabini ?

-Bonsoir, Potter. Oh, et ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche.

Les yeux toujours ronds de Harry quittèrent enfin Blaise, parcoururent Daphné Greengrass, et s'arrêtèrent sur Drago Malefoy qui ne cachait plus ses dents à force de sourire. Le blond dit d'ailleurs,

-Alors, Potter ? On révise la décision de l'Ordre du Phénix pour mon intégration ?

.

Hermione descendit les marches du Square Grimmaurd, se préparant à aller à la réunion. Harry ne tarderait pas à revenir de son rendez-vous avec Drago, après avoir expliqué à celui-ci que personne, et surtout pas elle, ne voulait voir le Serpentard intégrer leurs rangs. Au moment où elle atteignait le rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Harry entra dans la demeure, suivi par trois personnes enveloppées de capes à capuches.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Harry n'était donc pas parti seul ? Le Survivant se figea face à sa meilleure amie et lui offrit un sourire coupable. Aussitôt, Hermione se tendit. Harry s'écarta sur le côté et les trois jeunes recrues se découvrirent. Hermione ne réalisa pas que Daphné et Blaise en étaient. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de distinguer dans la semi-obscurité était le beau visage pâle de son mari.

Drago Malefoy lui offrit un sourire aimant. Hermione le lâcha enfin des yeux et se tourna vers Harry, la désapprobation suintant par tous ses pores.

-Harry, je...

-Drago, chéri ? Est-ce...est-ce toi ?

Hermione se força à se taire et à laisser le passage à Narcissa Malefoy, debout devant la porte de la cuisine d'où elle venait de sortir.

-Mère, souffla Drago en reportant toute son attention sur elle.

L'aristocratique Narcissa laissa tomber d'un coup tous les masques et éclata en sanglots, son beau visage tordu en une expression de joie peinée. Elle couvrit en quelques pas la distance la séparant de son fils, qui la réceptionna dans ses bras et la serra violemment contre lui. Elle couvrit son visage de baisers larmoyants, et Drago semblait ému lui-même.

Hermione tenta d'empêcher son propre désir de prendre Drago dans ses bras de faire surface, et se tourna vers Harry avec la ferme intention de le foudroyer. Pour se défendre, Harry lui offrit un sourire contrit et pointa simplement du doigt Blaise et Daphné. Hermione reconnut cette dernière avec une exclamation de joie, puis Blaise. Amaigri, terne, mais souriant.

-B...Blaise ?

-Salut, ma princesse.

-Comment...tu es...nous t'avons enterré...

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, ma grande.

-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un imposteur ?

-Moi, dit tranquillement Harry. Et les informations qu'il a à nous donner valent leur pesant d'or.

Hermione sauta sur Blaise et Daphné pour les serrer contre elle, ignorant les yeux de Drago qui lui brûlaient le dos.

.

La salle de réunion du Square Grimmaurd n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant. Les poings s'agitaient en tous sens, les protestations fusaient, les grossièretés volaient. Molly Weasley était prise dans un chaud tête-à-tête avec Narcissa Malefoy, Minerva McGonagall hurlait sur Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger sifflait dans les oreilles à Harry Potter.

Harry Potter qui en avait plus qu'assez. Severus Rogue le nota, étant lui-même plus qu'agacé par le comportement des hautes sphères du Phénix, et porta sa baguette à sa gorge en marmottant un « Sonorus ». Une seconde plus tard, sa voix s'éleva, multipliée pour dominer la foule, faisant se boucher les oreilles des contestataires.

-Cela suffit ! J'oscille actuellement entre les mots « bande de crétins mal embouchés » et « fils de dragon à caractère instable » pour vous qualifier ! Si c'est cela, la tête pensante de l'organisation, il n'est pas étonnant que personne ici n'ait réussi pour l'heure à emporter une victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Dans le silence assourdissant qui s'ensuivit, Severus leva le sortilège, se racla la gorge délicatement et se rassit. Harry le remercia du regard, n'attendant pas une réponse qui par ailleurs ne vint pas, et se leva à son tour.

-Bien ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, d'où les cris, hurlements, lamentations et autres joyeusetés, j'ai passé la porte d'entrée il y a environ un quart d'heure avec Messieurs Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, ainsi que Mademoiselle Daphné Greengrass. Pour ceux qui s'étonnent, naturellement, de la survie de Monsieur Zabini, sachez que les Mangemorts ont mis au point des sortilèges pouvant imiter la mort de la victime. Ce que nous prenions pour des profanations de tombeaux dans un but de torture psychologique n'en est pas, dans un but premier. Ils récupèrent simplement les victimes des sortilèges, privilégiant les enfants pour en faire des sujets. Des futurs Mangemorts. Blaise Zabini a été touché par un tel maléfice et a été enfermé au QG de Voldemort, d'où Daphné Greengrass l'a sorti.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'assemblée et Harry poursuivit,

-Blaise viendra témoigner à la prochaine réunion. Pour le moment il se repose.

-Cela n'explique toujours pas ce que le fils Malefoy fait ici, lança Molly avec venin.

-Cela explique tout au contraire, soupira Harry. C'est Drago qui aurait secouru Zabini. Ce dernier était allé au motel où se trouvait Drago, et le marché était le suivant : Drago acceptait d'amener Blaise au rendez-vous si je l'acceptais au sein du Phénix. Ce que j'ai fait bien entendu. Blaise a marché car il voulait voir son ami parmi nous.

-C'est du chantage, Harry chéri, minauda Molly. Nous avons récupéré Blaise, tu peux le mettre à la porte à présent.

-Je ne reprends pas une parole donnée, rétorqua-t-il entre des dents serrées.

-Tu nous avais pourtant promis, suite au vote, qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'Ordre !

-J'avais une bonne raison pour me dérober à cette affirmation qui par ailleurs, n'était pas une promesse !

-Je...

-Cela suffit, cracha Narcissa en sautant sur ses pieds. Ce n'est pas parce que votre Ronald était un traître, Madame Weasley, que vous devez vous venger sur le monde entier !

-Dit celle qui a épousé et enfanté des Mangemorts, répliqua la matriarche rousse en se levant à son tour.

-Mon fils est un Mangemort certes, mais converti et désolé ! Alors que Ronald était un sauvage !

-Comment osez-vous...

-Assez, coupa Severus en se levant d'un bond à son tour. Madame Weasley, regagnez votre place et taisez-vous, sinon vous sortirez ! Je suis désolé, Cissy, mais cela est valable pour toi aussi.

Fumant comme des bœufs, les deux rivales se rassirent en se jaugeant du regard. Harry se racla la gorge et conclut,

-De toute manière, la discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Demain, les trois arrivants et Mademoiselle Parkinson seront placés sous Véritasérum et interrogés. La réunion est terminée.

Le ton de Harry Potter ne laissait matière à aucune réplique, et la salle de réunion se vida petit à petit. Seule Molly resta en arrière, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Harry, mon chéri. Puis-je te parler un moment ?

-Je suis désolé, Molly, se radoucit l'Élu. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma decision.

-Je ne te le demande pas, Harry chéri. Mais on pourrait, disons, parvenir à un consensus qui convienne à tout le monde.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Ce qui signifie que nous pourrions tirer toutes les informations nécessaires de ces sales Mangemorts, et puis faire en sorte de nous débarrasser d'eux ?

Harry se figea dans le rangement de ses parchemins et leva lentement les yeux sur Molly, remarquant la lueur vengeresse dans les yeux de celle qu'il considérait comme une seconde mère. Il frissonna. Où était la Molly maternelle et aimante ? Disparue, avec la guerre. Métamorphosée en une femme-soldat. Une boule de nerfs parée à venger les siens, quitte à s'abaisser à devenir une tueuse.

-Non, Molly.

L'expression de la rousse devint menaçante.

-Non ?

-Non. Je ne les tuerai pas, ni ne les ferai exécuter. Ils rattrapent leur passé en nous aidant.

-Parfait !

Molly lui jeta un regard dur et fit demi-tour pour sortir. Arrivée à la porte, elle leva le nez en une expression de dégoût que Harry ne lui avait vu jusqu'alors que devant les Mangemorts.

-Je te pensais avoir plus de valeur que cela, Harry. Vraiment.

La porte claqua et Harry se rassit pour se masser les tempes. Il allait falloir qu'il surveille Molly maintenant. Génial.

.

-Entrez !

La porte de la chambre de Hermione s'ouvrit et elle vit le beau visage de Blaise rayonner dans l'ouverture. Elle lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le traîna jusqu'au lit où ils s'installèrent côte à côte.

Alors, ma chère, quoi de beau, quoi de neuf ?

Hermione entreprit de lui détailler les derniers mois sans lui. Leurs défaites, leurs morts, leurs victoires, et les missions. Blaise écoutait intensément, puis l'atmosphère s'allégea quand elle se mit à narrer les potins : Pansy qui rougissait dès que Théo passait à proximité, le futur mariage de Harry et Ginny, le couple que formaient Narcissa et Severus.

En échange, Blaise lui conta les longs mois passés dans une cellule, et sa fuite. Quand il parlait de Daphné, nota la jeune femme, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Hermione sourit doucement.

-Toi, tu es amoureux.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es amoureux de Daphné.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire ça ? Drago m'a dit la même chose hier soir.

Hermione se raidit et détourna la tête, son sourire se fanant. Blaise soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu devrais...

-Rien du tout, Blaise, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Il m'a menti. Il m'a bien prise pour une conne. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Tu savais qui était Dray Falmoy !

-Ce n'était pas à moi de te révéler son identité, cria-t-il en se levant. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires !

-Ah oui, hurla-t-elle en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semble que tu t'en es mêlé dès qu'il s'est agi de me faire rencontrer le Falmoy en question !

-Arrête de faire tout le temps ta victime, Hermione !

-Je te demande pardon ? Je suis une victime !

-Tu es peut-être intelligente, jolie, mature et j'en passe, Hermione. Mais franchement, tout le monde a fait des sales coups dans cette guerre ! Tu sais toi-même, au fond de toi que tu n'aurais pas supporté de voir Drago juste après les viols de son père ! Tu l'aurais rejeté et vous vous seriez sans doute perdus pour de bon ! Ne nie pas, tu le sais, bordel ! Et pour intégrer Drago dans le Phénix, il lui fallait le temps de réfléchir un peu ! Alors, peut-être que Potter a agi pour des raisons personnelles et égoïstes. Mais je pense que la séparation vous a fait plus de bien que de mal, à long terme j'entends ! Que crois-tu Hermione ? Que tu es la seule à avoir soufferte de cette séparation ? Drago en a souffert parce qu'il savait la vérité et ne pouvait rien te dire alors que toi, au moins, pouvais faire ton deuil ! Nous en avons tous souffert ! Nous avions perdu un ami et toi, tu étais dans ton petit monde égoïste de souffrance personnel. Il est revenu, n'attend plus que toi ! Cesse de faire l'autruche, Hermione. Cette attitude est loin de la Gryffondor que j'ai toujours connu ! Réfléchis à ça !

Sa tirade finie, le métis lui jeta un dernier regard de braise et sortit en claquant la porte sous les yeux d'une Hermione ébahi. Finalement, se sentant malade de la confrontation avec son ami, elle se rua dans la salle de bains et rendit tout le contenu de son dernier repas dans les toilettes.

.

Les jours passaient dans l'ambiance de la guerre. Hermione semblait avoir attrapé un méchant virus. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Drago et elle devait lutter contre son envie de le serrer dans ses bras dès qu'il passait près d'elle, ou le rejoindre la nuit pour du sexe torride. Cela, ajouté à la mystérieuse gastro-entérite qu'elle avait attrapée, la déprimait.

Ce fut Ginny qui la diagnostiqua.

-Hermione, souffla-t-elle émue. Hermione, c'est...

-C'est si grave que cela, paniqua Hermione.

-Oui...non ! Mione...tu es enceinte !


	12. Chapter 12

**Drago descendait les marches** du 12, Square Grimmaurd dans l'espoir de trouver ce maudit elfe, Kreattur. La créature était aussi rebelle que son maître, Potter, et même si l'elfe était plus qu'heureux de se prosterner aux pieds du jeune Malefoy, des années passées au service du portrait de la vieille Black l'avaient rendu quelque peu fou. Et il lui arrivait d'oublier les ordres. En l'occurrence, Drago lui avait demandé plusieurs heures plus tôt de lui monter à manger. Il était minuit et il n'était toujours pas servi.

Il trouva l'elfe entre deux paliers occupé à nettoyer avec amour des candélabres près d'un portrait de famille.

-Kreattur ! tonna Drago.

L'elfe sursauta et se retourna, se prosternant aussitôt aux pieds de son idole en sifflant :

-Kreattur est désolé, Kreattur n'a pas entendu arriver le petit-neveu au sang si pur de sa maîtresse...

-Tais-toi, maugréa Drago. Je t'ai demandé de m'apporter à manger dans ma chambre !

-Kreattur est navré de n'avoir pas pu obéir au jeune petit-neveu au sang si pur de sa maîtresse. Le jeune Malefoy a la démarche noble qui sied à son rang. Il a la beauté et la...

-Silence, lança Drago en se massant les tempes. Va me chercher cette nourriture.

-Kreattur voudrait bien répondre aux ordres du jeune Malefoy, siffla l'elfe toujours plié en deux, mais Kreattur a été jeté hors de la cuisine par la Sang-de-Bourbe ignoble, avec un animal mort sur la tête.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, bon sang ?

-La jeune Sang-de-Bourbe, amie de mon maître, cracha Kreattur. Celle qui a une tignasse affreuse, et qui est impure.

-Méfie-toi, sale bête, répliqua le blond. Elle se nomme Hermione, est née-moldue et il s'agit de mon épouse, la jeune Lady Malefoy !

Kreattur resta figé, puis se redressa et dévisagea Drago de ses yeux sournois :

-Le jeune Malefoy est donc un traître à son sang, comme tous ceux qui franchissent la porte de la demeure de ma maîtresse, se lamenta-t-il. Kreattur n'a que faire des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang.

Il se retourna et se remit à astiquer les candélabres. Drago voulut le foudroyer sur place, mais son estomac vide le rappela à lui, et il descendit finalement à la cuisine.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée, et une petite figure solitaire se tenait au bout de la table, assise tête dans les mains. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer quand Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot. Il s'approcha le plus doucement possible, mais Hermione l'entendit tout de même et leva la tête. Ils se figèrent l'un face à l'autre, elle en larmes et lui ne sachant comment réagir.

-Je te déteste et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, hurla-t-elle soudain. Je te déteste, Malefoy, je te hais, tu m'entends ! C'est toi qui m'a mise dans cette situation, c'est à cause de toi que je dois me retirer, espèce de salaud...

Elle se remit à pleurer et Drago, choqué, s'interrogea. Mais de quoi parlait-elle, par Merlin ?

-Hermione, de quoi parles-tu ?

Elle se redressa, aussi raide que le chapeau de McGonagall, et plissa des yeux, menaçante.

-De mon état ! C'est à cause de toi si Harry ne veut plus que je participe aux combats

Elle se releva et se dirigea droit sur lui, un doigt tendu qu'elle lui enfonça brusquement dans la poitrine en articulant.

-Je suis certaine que tu l'as fait exprès ! Pour être sûr que je ne te quitte pas !

-Hermione, s'agaça Drago. Cesse de parler de travers. De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu as oublié le sort exprès ce jour-là, je le sais, et...

-HERMIONE !

-Mais de quoi veux-tu que je te parle, imbécile ? De ma grossesse, évidemment !

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur la cuisine, seulement coupé par les sanglots réprimés et les halètements enragés de la jeune femme. Drago eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée lui était tombée sur la tête et sa voix ne fut qu'un chuchotement quand il lui répondit :

-Grossesse... ? Tu...Hermione, tu...es enceinte ?

-A l'évidence, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de diiiiiireeeeeeee... !

Elle ne put terminer. Drago venait de la soulever et la faisait tournoyer autour de lui en riant à gorge déployée. Hermione était enceinte ! Ils allaient avoir un enfant ! Il la reposa sans douceur et se saisit de ses lèvres en un baiser à couper le souffle.

Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle semblait un peu étourdie. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle lui chuchota :

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Comment voulais-tu que je le sois ?

-Je veux dire, tu n'as pas oublié le sort de protection exprès ?

-Non ! Je te le jure. Un bébé, on va avoir un enfant ! s'extasia Drago. Oh, mon amour...

-Tu...n'es pas fâché que je sois enceinte ? Je veux dire, c'est la guerre et...

-Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je ne pourrai jamais être mécontent que tu portes mon héritier. Jamais. Mais, se souvint-il, Potter est au courant... ?

-Oui. C'est Ginny qui m'a diagnostiqué. J'ai dû mettre Harry au courant, et il m'a immédiatement écarté des combats, bouda-t-elle.

-Évidemment ! Tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger actuellement, ni toi ni le bébé. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu t'éloignes du QG pour te mettre en sécurité. Le stress et...

-Non ! Hors de question, Drago. Je stresserai encore plus loin d'ici. Ici, en outre, je peux encore me rendre utile. Je peux faire des recherches, m'occuper de la logistique...

Drago sourit et la prit dans ses bras, aux anges.

-Hermione...pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois enceinte, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, et que notre enfant a besoin de ses deux parents. Cependant, prépare-toi à souffrir dans les mois qui viennent, amour. Les hormones d'une Granger enceinte ne pardonnent pas !

Ils rirent tous les deux et Drago, sa faim oubliée, souleva Hermione dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée pour la porter dans sa chambre, où ils fêtèrent la nouvelle comme il se doit.

Dans l'ombre, deux yeux surveillèrent leur montée dans les escaliers, en ressassant tout ce que la personne venait d'entendre.

.

-Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre cette femme, Ginevra Molly Weasley, pour légitime épouse, en promettant de la chérir, de l'honorer et de la protéger, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux.

-Et vous, Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre cet homme, Harry James Potter, pour légitime époux, en promettant de le chérir, de l'honorer et de le protéger, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

La foule se déchaîna alors que Harry se pencha vers sa nouvelle épouse, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Tout ce que l'Ordre comptait de membres, hormis ceux qui étaient de service, se trouvaient réunis dans une grande plaine en Écosse, sous une bulle protectrice chauffée, interdisant aux Mangemorts d'approcher. Hermione essuya une larme en voyant le bonheur irradié par le jeune couple alors que Harry prit la main de Ginny en se tournant vers les invités pour dire :

-Je vous présente Madame Ginny Potter !

Ils descendirent l'allée, afin d'aller recevoir les congratulations des invités. Hermione regarda son propre mari dans les yeux en caressant la petite bosse que formait son ventre. Oui, tout se passerait bien, désormais.

.

Théodore Nott regardait le fond vide de son verre de Champagne alors que la fête battait son plein, la piste de danse bondée. Il ne voulait pas assister à la joie festive du mariage. Il voulait simplement s'en aller, parce que les épousailles des Potter lui rappelaient le bonheur que vivaient actuellement Drago et Hermione, sur un petit nuage depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de celle-ci. Lui avait perdu Hermione pour de bon. Autant passer à autre chose, aussi difficile que ce fut.

Quelqu'un prit place sur la chaise vide en face de lui et il leva les yeux sur une Pansy Parkinson ravissante. Elle était belle, Pansy, belle et assez intelligente. Elle lui sourit et sans le vouloir, il se trouva à lui rendre son geste.

-Tu t'ennuies, devina Pansy.

Théo ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules et se resservit un verre.

-Il faut que tu l'oublies, Théo, annonça Pansy.

Là, le jeune brun releva brusquement la tête, aspergeant la table de Champagne. Elle éclata de rire et ce son était comme un baume sur son cœur malmené.

-Elle appartient à Drago. Tu le sais, dit gentiment Pansy. Passe à autre chose.

-Tu veux danser ? demanda brusquement Théo.

Pansy haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

-Tu détestes danser, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Oui. Mais avec toi, cela ne me dérangerait pas.

Et c'était la vérité. Pansy le sonda un moment du regard, puis lui offrit un sourire éclatant et attrapa sa main tendue.

.

Blaise faisait tournoyer Daphné sur la piste depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne pouvait plus décoller les yeux d'elle. Elle était sublime, possédant une candeur et une douceur que sa cadette ne partageait pas. Malgré tout, Daphné avait été Mangemort, et elle était une véritable Serpentard dans l'âme. Non seulement Blaise la trouvait charmante, mais en outre elle était adorable, rayonnante, et pleine d'humour. Et elle avait une façon de le regarder, comme s'il était le seul homme sur terre.

-J'ai soif, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Blaise s'arracha à sa contemplation de la jeune femme et l'amena sur un bord de la piste, près du buffet de boissons.

-Que veux-tu boire ?

-De l'eau, dit-elle simplement.

Blaise l'obligea. Il la regarda boire, et se rendit compte que ce simple geste l'enchantait. Il la dévora des yeux.

Daphné parut se rendre compte de l'intensité de son regard, puisqu'elle se retourna totalement vers lui et lui rendit le même. Blaise s'aperçut que ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'il ne les contrôle :

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci, rosit-elle.

-Je vais te voler quelque chose, Daphné.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Quoi donc ?

-Un baiser, murmura-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne dit rien du tout. Blaise se pencha vers elle, s'arrêtant à un doigt de ses lèvres parfaites.

Ce fut Daphné qui combla l'espace entre eux et embrassa Blaise.

.

Harry et Ginny posèrent chacun une main sur le sachet de dragées qui faisait office de Portoloin. Des cris s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

-Bonne lune de miel !

-Profitez-en !

-Vous avez des vacances, petits veinards !

-Pensez-vous revenir avec un héritier en route ?

-A dans une semaine !

-Bon voyage, les Potter !

Le sachet de dragées s'illumina de bleu, et les époux Potter disparurent aux yeux des invités qui se mirent à applaudir. Drago saisit la main de Hermione :

-Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Je le suis.

-Rentrons au QG.

Elle lui sourit, et ils transplanèrent.

.

Les Mangemorts attendaient leur Maître. Celui-ci avait été retardé pour la réunion, puisqu'il recevait apparemment un mystérieux informateur. Les discussions allaient bon train autour de la table, et soudain, la porte claqua.

Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce, le visage tordu par une fureur palpable, entouré d'une faible lueur grise qui représentait sa magie sur le point de se lâcher sous le coup de ses émotions. Sans cesser de marcher à grands pas vers le bout de la table où il avait sa place, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sa baguette de ses robes d'un geste vif. Derrière lui, son serpent ondulait sur le sol, tête levée, montrant ses crocs à l'assemblée silencieuse tout à coup, les poussant encore plus à la crainte.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Lucius Malefoy qui pâlit.

-Endoloris, hurla-t-il.

Lucius chuta de sa chaise en hurlant et déjà, le Maître pointait son arme sur Astoria, répétant le maléfice. Les cris de la blonde firent plus de dégâts à l'assemblée que tous les sorts du monde. Voldemort pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Bellatrix, qui courba la tête, et résista quelques secondes au sort, avant de crier à son tour, avachie sur la table.

-Qu'apprends-je à l'instant, vociféra Voldemort les yeux étincelants de colère. Une, non, deux nouvelles qui me déplaisent au plus haut point ! D'abord, le mariage de Potter avec la fille Weasley. À quoi me servent mes Mangemorts ? Pendant que vous accomplissez soit-disant parfaitement bien vos missions, Potter s'offre tranquillement une petite fête de mariage en Écosse ! À quoi servez-vous, sinon à torturer et à tuer des moldus ? Les moldus ne m'intéressent pas ! Je veux Potter ! Pas qu'il épouse sa chère petite traîtresse à son sang pendant que vous vous tournez les pouces !

Voldemort rejeta le Doloris sur un Lucius blême en hurlant,

-Et toi ! Non seulement tu ne fais rien d'autre que te pavaner avec ta future femme, que tu ne pourrais épouser sans mon consentement, mais en outre, pendant ce temps-là, ton fils, oui, ton cher Drago, a engrossé sa Sang-de-Bourbe ! Félicitations, Lucius ! Tu vas être grand-père !

Voldemort s'assit, surveillant la tablée craintive des yeux.

-Je veux Potter, sa femme, Drago Malefoy et sa Sang-de-Bourbe sur un plateau d'argent. Vous avez un mois pour m'amener ces quatre personnages ! Ce sont eux qui posent problème, eux qui dirigent le Phénix ou, dans le cas de Malefoy, soutiennent les chefs ! Bougez-vous ! UN MOIS !

Les Mangemorts se ruèrent vers la sortie, Bellatrix en tête. Ils n'osaient imaginer les conséquences s'ils ne ramenaient pas les quatre ennemis publiques à leur Maître. Désormais ils allaient employer les grands moyens.

Le compte à rebours avait commencé.


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolée du retard, la rentrée ça prend du temps surtout en dernière année d'études! Dimanche c'est mes 20 ans! Désolée pour la suite du Bal de la Mort, actuellement je mets en place un opus de 5 fics d'une série nommée Black Ops, Dramione évidemment. La prochaine fois, vendredi ou samedi prochain, vous aurez plusieurs chapitres du Bal de la Mort (2 normalement, 3 si vous êtes gentils et laissez plein de reviews sur Retrouvailles.) Dimanche j'inaugurerai la série Black Ops! Pour le Mariage des Ténèbres, la suite bientôt!**

**Amusez-vous!**

**.**

**Hermione et Drago** étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier au Square. La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit de son époux, nue, alors que celui-ci caressait chaque parcelle de son corps.

-Tu es divine, souffla-t-il. Le fait que tu portes mon enfant ne fait que t'embellir encore.

-Tu diras autre chose dans quelques mois, quand je ressemblerai à une baleine, maugréa-t-elle.

Le blond s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa femme, et se contenta de poursuivre ses gestes tendres sur le ventre et les cuisses de Hermione.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de te voir porter mon fils, murmura Drago. Tu seras une mère parfaite.

Elle lui sourit avec amour.

-Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ? Ce sera peut-être une fille.

Il eut un sourire éclatant :

-Tu bouscules tellement de traditions dans la famille que ce sera peut-être le cas !

Ils rirent et Drago s'empressa de lui faire l'amour.

.

Blaise contempla le corps nu de Daphné, qui avait roulé sur le ventre, tête tournée vers lui, yeux clos. Blaise ne connaissait pas l'amour. Sa mère avait été une veuve noire, emplie de charme et de séduction pour attirer de richissimes vieillards dans ses dangereux filets, avant de les tuer et de hériter de leurs fortunes. Ainsi, Blaise ne connaissait de l'amour homme-femme qu'un conflit d'intérêts. Sa mère avait bien fait comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'avait été qu'une erreur indésirée, le résultat d'une nuit imprudente avec l'une de ses victimes. En grandissant, Blaise avait pu constater l'effet que sa beauté et son charme faisait aux femmes, et en avait amplement profité. Même Drago n'avait pas autant de belles à son tableau de chasse.

Mais avec Daphné c'était différent. D'abord, parce qu'avant d'être sa maîtresse, elle était son amie. Ensuite, parce qu'elle était différente au lit des autres femmes. Alors qu'avant, il avait l'impression que ses maîtresses désiraient son argent ou une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, Daphné avait su lui donner l'impression qu'il était le seul homme au monde qui comptât pour elle. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne, se taillant une place de choix dans son estime. Daphné était belle, riche, et intelligente. Elle ne courrait pas après ses biens. C'était lui qu'elle voulait.

Tout cela donnait donc à Blaise l'impression d'être spécial dans le cœur de la blonde. Il songeait à un possible avenir avec elle. Il se souciait d'elle, de sa santé, de son bien-être. Il voulait la voir heureuse, qu'elle ait toujours le sourire.

Était-ce l'amour ?

Daphné ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il lui sourit tranquillement et se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

-Tu vas bien, cara mia ?

-Très bien, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

-J'ai la plus belle femme du monde dans mon lit. Comment ne pourrais-je ne pas l'être ?

Elle se redressa, tirant pudiquement le drap sur elle, et Blaise la trouva adorable de pouvoir se soucier de sa nudité après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Blaise, je me demandais...

-Oui ?

-Je...ne veux surtout pas t'insulter, mais...je connais ta réputation. Avec les femmes, précisa-t-elle en rougissant. Et je me demandais. Suis-je simplement un coup de plus ? Ou est-ce que je vaux plus que cela à tes yeux ?

Blaise y réfléchit sérieusement. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, juste des maîtresses. Certes, Daphné était différente. Mais était-il prêt à donner une nouvelle dimension à ce semblant de romance naissante ?

-Veux-tu être plus, cara ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête sans le regarder.

-Alors, tu seras plus.

Daphné se tourna vers lui et le détailla avant de promettre :

-Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise avec ces choses. Les vraies relations. Nous irons à ton rythme.

Voilà pourquoi Blaise aimait tant Daphné.

.

Théodore s'ennuyait franchement. Blaise et Daphné étaient isolés en amoureux, et sans doute que Drago et Hermione avaient pris le même chemin. Narcissa était en mission hors de la maison, et les Potter en lune de miel. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres, et Luna Lovegood venait apparemment de rentrer pour aller s'isoler à son tour avec Neville Londubat. Tous les autres étaient dehors, à leurs postes. Bon sang, tout le monde baisait ou travaillait dans cette maison, sauf lui !

Théodore entra d'un pas lent dans la petite bibliothèque, décidé à trouver un livre pour tromper l'ennui. Il s'arrêta en voyant Pansy Parkinson.

Elle était à une table devant la fenêtre illuminée de soleil. Plusieurs parchemins étaient déroulés devant elle et elle suçotait le bout d'une plume à écrire. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans la concentration. La lumière l'auréolait d'une lueur presque céleste. Théodore se rendit compte d'une chose : Pansy n'était pas belle.

Non, elle était magnifique.

La jeune femme parut se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus seule, puisqu'elle leva les yeux et le vit. Aussitôt, elle arbora un grand sourire sincère qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

-Théo ! Viens, assieds-toi.

Le brun obéit, prenant place sur une chaise face à elle, scrutant les parchemins.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Oh, un petit travail que Severus m'a confiée. Dresser les listes de ce qu'il nous faut en ingrédients de potions. Et toi ?

-Je m'ennuie, répondit Théo.

Sa sincérité le surprit lui-même, mais Pansy soupira.

-Oui, moi aussi. Toi encore, tu peux partir en mission. Moi, je suis encore nouvelle, et on ne me fait pas assez confiance. Je me sens seule, ici. Maintenant que Blaise et Daphné sortent ensemble, et que Drago est pris par Hermione...

Théo hocha lentement la tête en la regardant. Elle était si jolie.

-Aimes-tu encore Drago ?

La question était soudaine et il se flagella de tant d'indiscrétion, mais Pansy se contenta de rire.

-Non. Il est marié. De toute manière, il y a longtemps que je ne le vois plus comme un amant. Quand il a commencé à fréquenter Hermione, il est devenu un peu violent envers moi. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'homme qu'il me faut. Il s'est excusé, bien entendu, mais nous avons rompu.

Elle marqua une pause et inscrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin avant de reprendre.

-Et toi, Théo ? Toujours amoureux de Hermione ?

-J'essaie de l'oublier, oui. Mais c'est dur.

-Cela te passera, assura Pansy.

-Comment as-tu réussi à surmonter ton amour pour Drago, s'enquit Théo curieux.

-J'ai fréquenté un autre jeune homme quelques temps, puis j'ai pris du temps seule.

-C'est ce que tu me conseilles ?

-Je te conseille de faire comme tu l'entends, Théo. Ma méthode ne sera pas forcément la tienne.

-Pourtant elle me paraît alléchante, confia le jeune homme.

-Ah ? Et en quoi ?

-Je suis peut-être encore attaché à Hermione, mais Pansy. Jouons franc jeu. Tu me plais.

Elle releva si brusquement la tête que ses os du cou craquèrent.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, et puis, nous sommes en guerre. Autant s'amuser un peu, non ? Nous mourrons peut-être demain.

Avec cela, il se leva et contourna la table pour s'agenouiller devant elle, prenant son menton entre deux doigts pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Il y a longtemps que je pense à toi, avoua-t-elle en rosissant.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, Pansy. Peut-être plus tard.

-Alors, que proposes-tu ?

-Du sexe torride, susurra-t-il. Et une amitié améliorée.

-J'espère que plus tard, tu voudras tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, dit-elle tristement en écartant sa main doucement. Je ne peux pas t'offrir seulement mon corps, Théodore. J'ai trop longtemps été un jouet sexuel aux mains des Mangemorts pour ne pas désirer un amour partagé.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, dit-il simplement en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Théo quitta à pas de loup la pièce et Pansy se passa doucement une main tremblante sur les lèvres. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'elle pour aimer sans recevoir autant en retour ? D'abord Drago, maintenant Théo. Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots.

.

Le cœur de Narcissa Malefoy battait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait jamais été en mission avant. Du temps des Mangemorts, elle n'avait été que le petit jouet favori de Lucius, et devait seulement être belle, prête à satisfaire son mari quand il l'exigeait, et se taire, ainsi que jouer le rôle de Lady Malefoy. Elle aimait Severus depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'était rien d'autre que l'épouse malheureuse d'un Malefoy violent.

Puis, le temps de l'Ordre était venu. Elle avait cru mourir quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de son fils. Severus avait été là pour elle. Pas comme un maître, mais comme un ami et un amant. Et ses jours n'avaient jamais été plus beaux que depuis la réapparition de son enfant.

Elle voulait payer l'Ordre en retour pour la joie qu'elle atteignait grâce à eux. Et lorsque, une semaine avant le mariage Potter, Harry s'était montré embêté car il n'avait personne de disponible pour cette mission, elle s'était naturellement proposée.

La superbe Lady était donc dans Londres, transplanant avec précautions. Elle devait se rendre dans chaque relais hospitalier affilié à l'Ordre du Phénix pour relever les résultats.

Narcissa venait de quitter le relais secret de Trafalgar et se mêla dans la foule pour se retrouver dans une ruelle plus discrète. Prochaine et dernière étape, le relais de Buckingham.

Narcissa regarda à droite, à gauche, et, satisfaite, entama sa pirouette pour transplaner. À mi-figure, elle fut arrêtée par une main vicieuse qui la saisit violemment au bras, et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle disparaissait avec son ravisseur.

.

Harry et Ginny n'avaient jamais été plus heureux. De même, il y avait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas connu tant de tranquillité.

Le portoloin les avait amenés dans un petit cottage en Espagne, près de la mer. Quelques jours de vacances pour eux seuls. Ce fut le troisième jour au matin que Harry, en descendant du lit, trouva une tasse de thé accompagnée d'une sorte de cliché sombre et moldue. Il la reconnut aussitôt, recracha son thé et courut dans le jardin où se trouvait Ginny, assise sur la balancelle dans la brise, lisant tranquillement une revue sorcière et sirotant son thé. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

-Oh, Ginny...c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

Elle rosit de contentement et répliqua :

-Il n'y a pas d'hôpital sorcier dans le coin. J'ai donc été dans un hôpital moldu à quelques kilomètres...

-Un bébé, Gin, on va avoir un bébé !

Ils pleuraient et riaient en même temps, s'embrassant et s'étreignant. Finalement, la jeune femme s'éloigna et dit,

-J'ai rendez-vous aujourd'hui, dans un quart d'heure. Tu veux venir ?

-Un peu, oui !

Ils rirent encore et un instant plus tard, Harry les fit transplaner avec autant de douceur que possible devant l'hôpital moldu.

-Je monte à la maternité, expliqua Ginny en se dirigeant vers le troisième étage.

-J'arrive, amour. Je vais chercher quelque chose, promit Harry.

Le jeune homme transplana à nouveau pour aller récupérer la chouette de sa femme, Plumedor, ainsi qu'un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il griffonna l'heureuse nouvelle et envoya la chouette porter le courrier au Square Grimmaurd. Puis, il courut acheter un bouquet de roses et il rejoignit l'hôpital et courut rejoindre sa femme.

-Ginny Potter, demanda-t-il à la réceptionniste.

-Madame Potter, oui. Salle 14, avec le docteur Louas, répliqua-t-elle en espagnol.

-Merci !

Harry arriva dans la salle 14, ouvrant la porte d'un coup, haletant, pour voir Ginny, l'air terrifiée, disparaître en transplanant dans les bras d'un Mangemort.

Harry mit une seconde pour réaliser que son épouse enceinte venait d'être enlevée par l'ennemi, puis lâcha un hurlement et jeta les roses par terre, frustré. Il ne fit même pas attention au petit chauve, le docteur Louas, bâillonné, ligoté et en larmes dans un coin de la chambre.

.

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle se sentait lourde, nauséeuse, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait la tête qui l'élançait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, spongieuse, en entendant son prénom être prononcé doucement mais avec urgence.

Elle était dans une cellule moisie et humide, les jambes ligotées solidement entre elles et les bras enchaînés au mur. D'un coup, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle était entrée calmement dans la chambre de l'hôpital, avait aperçu le docteur gynécologue ligoté dans un coin, avait senti la porte se fermer, avait été pétrifiée par un Mangemort avait été transplanée de force au moment où Harry était entré en courant avec des fleurs. À l'arrivée, elle avait senti un coup porté brutalement à l'arrière de son crâne, puis avait sombré dans l'inconscience, pour se trouver ici.

Et elle n'était pas seule. Narcissa Malefoy, l'air aussi mal en point qu'elle, était dans la même cellule. C'était elle qui l'appelait pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Madame Malefoy, coassa Ginny. Madame...

-Ginny Potter, répondit Narcissa avec inquiétude. Tu vas bien ?

-Non...mal à la tête...

-Je sais. Ils t'ont amenée il y a une heure.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

-Depuis ce matin...c'est déjà midi...

-Merde.

-Comme vous dites.

-Madame Malefoy ? Je suis enceinte !

-Et MERDE, hurla Narcissa.

Ginny ne s'attarda pas sur l'étrangeté de voir la très élégante dame prononcer de tels mots. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lucius et Astoria pendue à son bras. Les deux ne firent pas attention à la rousse, se concentrant sur Narcissa.

-Lucius, fit-elle froidement. Et Miss Greengrass.

-Correction, lança Astoria avec un sourire méchant. Madame Malefoy.

Elle montra un diamant ridiculement gros à son doigt et embrassa Lucius avec fougue. Il lui rendit le baiser en lui malaxant les fesses, puis se tourna vers Narcissa.

-Jalouse, Cissy ?

-Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur. Dégoûtée, certes. Jalouse, certainement pas.

-Je suis la digne épouse de Lucius, espèce de traîtresse à ton sang, se pavana Astoria.

Narcissa se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Tu es ridicule, petite sotte. Par ailleurs, comment as-tu pu épouser Lucius si je suis toujours son épouse légitime ?

-Le Maître m'a déclaré veuf, assura Lucius, puisque de toute manière je ne tarderai pas à l'être.

-Drago sera déshérité, promit Astoria. Mes enfants assureront la pérennité des Malefoy.

-Je te croyais enceinte, déjà, nota Narcissa. Tu te souviens ? Drago, Paternitas ?

-Oh oui, répondit Astoria. J'ai avorté du petit bâtard. Évidemment, je suis prête à accueillir les fils que mon Lucius me fera.

-Tu es folle, la méprisa Narcissa.

-C'est ce que Zabini m'avait dit aussi, ricana-t-elle. Puis-je la torturer, mon amour ?

-Non, coupa Lucius. Elle et Miss Weasley...

-Madame Potter, la défendit Narcissa.

-Certes. Elle et la putain à Potter sont un leurre pour que l'Ordre vienne les secourir. Elles doivent rester en l'état...pour le moment.

Avec cette promesse, Lucius et Astoria quittèrent le donjon, laissant le silence envahir le cachot glacial.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre plus long que d'ordinaire, vous allez comprendre pourquoi...tout se précise! N'oubliez pas de reviewer et à bien vite. DIL.**

**.**

**Ceux qui étaient restés** au Square Grimmaurd étaient autour de la table de la cuisine, dînant joyeusement. Tous, sauf un. Drago ne comprenait pas que sa mère ne soit pas rentrée. Il fouillait nerveusement de la fourchette dans son assiette de légumes et de poisson, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages autour de lui. Hermione, une main sur son ventre rond, riait aux plaisanteries de Pansy. Blaise et Théo semblaient se disputer sur le résultat d'une partie d'échecs. Luna et Neville se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille. Les autres discutaient plus ou moins sérieusement.

Soudain, une détonation se fit entendre depuis l'entrée ainsi que des bruits de course, alors que Madame Black se mettait à hurler mille promesses de malheur et autres gentillesses. Chacun fut immédiatement sur pied, baguette levée, alors qu'un Harry Potter échevelé, l'air apeuré, pénétrait dans la cuisine.

-Ils ont pris Ginny, cria-t-il. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort ont pris ma Ginny !

Il y eut un bref silence, puis un Fred pâle répliqua d'une voix tremblante :

-Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry se mit à arpenter nerveusement la cuisine.

-Ginny est enceinte. Nous avions été dans un hôpital moldu mais ils l'ont enlevée sous mes yeux...je ne pouvais rien faire...

Molly était blanche et semblait prête à s'évanouir.

-Ils ont pris ma petite fille ? Et elle est enceinte ? Oh, par Merlin...

Luna la fit gentiment asseoir et lui donna un verre de vin.

-Ma mère n'est pas rentrée non plus, nota Drago. Serait-il possible que...

Les autres lui jetèrent des regards de pitié, et Hermione lui saisit la main pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

-Ce doit être un leurre pour nous attirer dans le repaire de Vous-Savez-Qui, remarqua Neville.

-Eh bien si c'en est un, cela marche sacrément bien, vociféra soudain Harry. Ginny est intouchable ! Comment ose-t-il...j'aurais dû en finir avec ce maudit mage noir il y a longtemps ! Je n'ai que trop tardé...

Harry se retourna et détailla la foule avec un air féroce résolument collé au visage.

-Voldemort veut la dernière bataille ? Je ne suis que trop prêt à l'obliger.

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens et d'émotions. Puis George lança,

-Alors, ça y est ? Nous nous battons ?

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, George. Nous allons nous battre, et faire tomber Voldemort pour de bon, ou mourir ce faisant !

Des hochements de tête décidés suivirent cette déclaration. Et soudain, ce fut le branle-bas de combat.

En quelques mouvements de baguette, la table fut débarrassée des vestiges encore chauds du repas. Chacun s'installa comme pour une réunion, alors que Hermione et Molly s'occupaient de faire apparaître les documents confidentiels sur le QG de Voldemort et les combattants de ce dernier. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, un homme fit son entrée en faisant tourbillonner ses capes noires, le visage encore plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Il détient Ginevra Potter et Narcissa Black, annonça-t-il dans un silence de mort, dans la cellule numéro sept des cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

Puis Severus Rogue prit place en croisant ses longs doigts fins et fixa intensément Harry qui contractait violemment sa mâchoire.

-Nous allons faire venir tous, et absolument tous les nôtres, commença Harry, pour assaillir le Manoir Malefoy. Seulement les moins en état d'entre nous resteront aux postes qu'ils occupent, ainsi qu'à l'infirmerie, ici-même. Chacun des combattants sera équipé d'un Portoloin de secours qu'ils activeront en prononçant un mot de passe pour pouvoir se rendre à l'infirmerie. Hermione, tu es enceinte, donc pas en état de te battre. Tu resteras ici.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne, Hermione.

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui trancha d'un ton sec.

-Tu ne mettras pas en péril la vie de notre enfant. Tu restes.

Hermione croisa les bras, boudeuse, mais il était évident que dans son état elle ne servirait qu'à gêner.

-Donc, reprit Harry. Hermione, tu t'occuperas des Portoloins. Puis tu auras en charge l'infirmerie. Ne te mets pas trop de stress, cependant. Ne soigne que les petites blessures. Ensuite, nous allons répartir des équipes de combat. Chacun d'entre vous aura quinze hommes sous ses ordres, et vous serez chacun placé à un endroit stratégique. Drago, Fred, George et moi-même devant l'entrée principale. Blaise, Daphné, à l'arrière. Théo, Kingsley, aile ouest, Pansy, Arthur, aile est. Severus, retournez auprès de Voldemort. Travaillez à les abattre de dedans et libérez Gin et Madame Malefoy. Voilà comment je perçois les choses. Nous, à l'entrée, attaquons, de même que l'aile ouest et est. Blaise, tu te contenteras d'empêcher les Mangemorts de sortir par l'arrière. Je les veux faits comme des rats.

-De la défense, donc ?

-Oui...

-Alors je veux échanger avec Pansy. Qu'elle et Daphné s'occupent de la défense à l'arrière et que moi je puisse déployer une attaque à l'est...

-Blaise, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de la galanterie, protesta Pansy.

-Ah, mais on mourra peut-être tous ce soir, ma chère. Dans ce cas, quand est-ce que je serai galant ? Je ne vais pas épargner des Mangemorts en pleine bataille sous prétexte que ce sont des femmes.

Pansy roula des yeux mais céda :

-Très bien. J'irai à l'arrière.

-Donc, reprit Harry. Le plus gros de la bataille se situera à l'avant et sur les côtés. C'est pourquoi je veux une brèche sur les côtés le plus vite possible. N'oubliez pas, Théo et Blaise. Vous foncez dans le tas, vous détruisez le plus possible. Un maximum de dégâts est requis. Quand la brèche sera ouverte, je veux que les équipes de Fred et de George entrent par ladite brèche. Compris ? Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons entrer par l'avant et l'arrière. Quand toutes les équipes seront dans le bâtiment, je veux l'équipe de Minerva McGonagall en patrouille autour des locaux pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne fuient.

Il y eut un silence alors que Molly gribouillait sur un parchemin. Finalement, elle souleva le plan d'attaque et chacun approuva.

-Et une fois dedans ?

-Une fois dedans, mon cher Théodore, nous continuons à nous battre. Je veux cependant une équipe en permanence à mes côtés. Le temps de trouver Voldemort et de parvenir jusqu'à lui, nous aurons peut-être perdu un bon nombre des nôtres. C'est pourquoi Drago et son équipe ne doivent me quitter sous aucun prétexte.

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry poursuivit.

-Neville, tu es expert en Herbologie. Je veux que tu t'équipes de toutes les plantes qui puissent nous servir que ce soit pour les soins, les attaques...tu seras avec Minerva, en recul. Luna, je sais que tu t'entends à merveille avec Ténébros, l'étalon du troupeau de Sombrals de Poudlard. Je veux que tu mènes une équipe aérienne, à dos de Sombral et à balai. Tu nous serviras d'espionne, afin de voir si Voldemort a ordonné à quelques hommes de se tenir à l'arrière comme renforts. Tu nous éviteras d'être attaqués par d'éventuels renforts. Fleur, tu resteras ici avec Hermione comme infirmière. Bill, tu seras dans l'équipe qui pénétrera en premier par la brèche sur le côté pour désactiver d'éventuels sorts dressés contre nous. Molly, je veux que tu circules avec cinq personnes entre toutes les équipes pour délivrer les soins d'urgence et évacuer ceux qui n'arrivent pas à activer leurs Portoloins.

Il y eut un silence.

-Des questions ?

-Oui, lança Daphné. Je croyais que des protections étaient dressées autour du Manoir pour nous empêcher d'entrer ne serait-ce que dans les jardins.

-Nous avons réussi à deviner une grande partie de la liste des sorts protégeant le Manoir, répondit Arthur. Quand toutes les équipes de combat arriveront sur place, chaque combattant devra procéder à réciter les incantations pour abattre les protections. L'union fait la force et si nous faisons tous cela, nous parviendrons à pénétrer dans le périmètre.

-D'autres questions ?

Harry les regarda, peu assuré et rajouta,

-Je ne sais pas si le plan est complet. L'est-il ?

-Personne ici n'aurait fait mieux, le rassura Kingsley de sa voix profonde.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry se leva et promena un regard aimant sur chaque femme et chaque homme autour de la table.

-Je ne sais pas qui sera ici encore après l'attaque, dit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas qui vivra et qui tombera en héros. Je ne sais pas si dans quelques années, on pourra se souvenir tous ensemble de ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai embrasser vos enfants, ni si je nous verrai vieillir.

Il inspira doucement.

-Je ne sais rien. Je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme que chacun de vous a suivi les yeux fermés, ou presque. Vous avez mis vos vies, votre confiance, votre bien-être entre les mains d'un pauvre mortel que je suis. Nous sommes peut-être réunis ici pour la dernière fois.

Minerva pleurait silencieusement, de même que Molly. Arthur arborait un petit sourire chancelant. Kingsley et Severus regardaient intensément Harry.

-Alors, merci. Si telle a été ma vie, malgré les malheurs, les pertes, les coups durs, le manque de tout, merci. Merci parce que je préfère largement vivre une vie courte mais avec vous, qu'une longue et inutile vie où l'on ne compte que sur soi-même. Vous avez rendu mes jours beaux. Il n'y a que grâce à vous que j'ai pu trouver de la lumière dans les heures les plus sombres. Et maintenant, nous sommes sans doute à notre dernière heure, la plus noire, la plus amère.

Pansy, Daphné, Hermione et même Luna étaient en larmes silencieuses. Neville serrait les poings. Théo, Blaise et Drago avaient un air étrangement grave qu'on ne leur connaissait pas.

-Fermez les yeux. Fermez les yeux et repensez à tous nos bons, nos meilleurs moments. Ceux qui ont fait que notre vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Repensez à Poudlard, ses tourelles et ses couloirs secrets. Repensez à Pré-au-Lard sous une neige hivernale. Repensez à vos familles, à vos amis. Repensez à tout ce que la magie vous a apporté. Repensez à tout l'amour que vous avez reçu et donné, ce qui fait notre force.

Il marqua une pause. Tous les yeux étaient fermés.

-A présent, repensez aux mauvais moments. Repensez à tous ceux qui sont morts en héros, mais pas en vain, se sacrifiant contre un monstre. Repensez à la guerre, à tout ce qu'elle nous a ôté. Repensez à ceux qui ont été trompés par des promesses de meilleur, comme Ron Weasley ou Peter Pettigrow. Et vous verrez que même la douleur ne fait pas le poids face à la force pure et bonne de l'amour. Vous verrez que si nous mourrons ce soir, ce ne sera ni inutile, ni triste. Car nous sommes forts. Nous sommes un.

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire douloureux.

-Merci pour tout.

Il y eut un long silence paisible, puis Blaise renifla en se glissant sous la table pour sortir discrètement un mouchoir et se tamponner les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

-Connard de Potter, il n'y a que lui pour vouloir envoyer ses soldats se battre en pleurant comme des fillettes !

.

Hermione tendit le cure-dent en guise de Portoloin à Théodore. Ils se sourirent sans joie.

-Le mot de passe, c'est « Mardi gras ». Bonne chance, Théo. Tu as vraiment été un bon ami. J'espère te revoir.

Il eut un sourire un peu larmoyant.

-Tu sais, je suis content d'être ton ami, Mione. Et...je suis heureux que tu aies quelqu'un comme Drago dans ta vie.

-Théo...tu devrais le dire à Pansy, tu sais.

-Lui dire quoi ?

Elle lui fit un câlin et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Que tu l'aimes.

.

Daphné prit son Portoloin sous la forme d'un paquet de mouchoirs.

-Le mot de passe, c'est « elfe de maison ». J'aurais vraiment aimé te connaître plus.

-Potter avait raison. Nous mourrons heureux, répondit la superbe blonde. Mais si nous vivons, Granger...j'aimerais vraiment aussi que nous apprenions à nous connaître.

-Bonne chance, Daphné. Oh, et botte les fesses de ta sœur pour moi.

Daphné éclata de rire.

-Ce sera fait, chef.

.

Hermione donna le stylo moldu à Blaise qui fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ce machin ?

-Un stylo...peu importe. Le mot de passe est « calamar géant ». Blaise...

-Ne pleure pas, ma chérie...

Blaise la serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, chacun rassurant l'autre.

-Bonne chance, Hermione. Prends soin du bébé pour nous.

-Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir !

-Qui sait, Mione ? Qui sait ?

Blaise soupira et rangea le stylo dans sa poche de cape.

-Je voulais demander Daphné en mariage à la fin de tout cela, murmura-t-il. J'espère que nous pourrons avoir cette chance.

Elle lui sourit.

-Tu auras cette chance, Blaise. J'en suis persuadée.

.

Pansy fronça des sourcils devant la mine déconfite de Hermione.

-Courage, Gryffondor, lança-t-elle. C'est moi la Serpentard ici. C'est moi qui devrais partir en mouillant ma culotte de peur.

Hermione eut un rire chevrotant.

-Tu es bien plus courageuse que bien des Gryffondors, Pansy.

-Il faut que je te confie un secret. Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer, chuchota-t-elle, seulement j'avais si peur de la réaction de mes parents que je l'ai supplié de me mettre à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne même pas ?

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

-Prends soin de toi, Pansy.

-A dans quelques heures, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil faussement confiant.

.

-Fred, George...

-Pourquoi pleure-t-elle, Freddie ?

-Si je le savais,Georgie. Si je le savais...

.

-Poudlard a besoin de vous, professeur McGonagall.

-Évidemment que oui, Madame Malefoy. Qui bottera les fesses des jeunes si je ne suis pas là, pouvez-vous me le dire ?

-Prenez soin de vous.

-Madame Malefoy, j'ai vécu quelques années sur cette Terre et ai participé à la première guerre voldemortienne. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin que vous me disiez comment me comporter...mais cela me touche, Hermione.

.

-Bonne chance, Severus.

Un haussement de sourcil.

-La chance est une notion extrêmement aléatoire, Hermione. C'est pourquoi j'aime autant ne pas m'y fier. Seul le talent compte dans ce cas.

-Par Merlin, Narcissa déteint vraiment sur vous !

-Parce que vous croyez que Drago ne déteint pas sur vous, Hermione ?

-Certainement pas.

-Il a plus que déteint. Vous portez son enfant.

-Oh, que c'est intelligent.

-N'est-ce pas ? Prenez soin du bébé. Narcissa et moi-même aimerions un garçon.

-Rien que pour cela, j'aurai une fille.

.

Deux yeux émeraude emplis d'émotion. Et ce fut lorsque Harry Potter se présenta devant elle pour prendre son Portoloin que Hermione éclata vraiment. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, son ventre rebondi empêchant d'en profiter totalement.

-Harry...

-Hermione...

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

-Oui Hermione. Je t'aime aussi.

-Je voudrais tant être à tes côtés, pour veiller sur toi...

-Tu es une partie de moi, Hermione. Ma sœur de cœur et ma bonne étoile. Tu seras toujours près de moi.

-Promets-moi de revenir, Harry. Jure-le.

-Je suis le Survivant, non ?

Ils rirent tous les deux, sans joie.

-Je ramènerai Ginny en bon état et nous aurons un beau bébé quelques temps après toi. Et nous nous verrons plusieurs fois par semaine, et nous vivrons heureux et sans soucis.

-Je ne demande que cela, Harry. Une vie normale.

-Au revoir, Mione.

-Non Harry. À très vite.

.

Le dernier qui vint prendre son Portoloin posa une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa joue.

-Tu es toute ma vie et mon monde, Hermione. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour m'en rendre compte si tard ?

Il frotta doucement son ventre, la rassurant.

-Je t'aime plus que tout. Et lui, ou elle, je l'aime déjà. Un peu de toi et un peu de moi. Comme le dit Potter, même en pleine guerre, en pleine noirceur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Jamais. Comme quoi, même Potter peut à l'occasion proférer une parole intelligente.

-Je n'ai jamais été si malheureuse, Drago, chuchota-t-elle en réponse. Mourras-tu ce soir, loin de moi ? Laisseras-tu mon monde s'écrouler, notre enfant sans son papa ? Cet enfant que je maudis pour l'heure car il m'empêche d'être près de toi. Tu feras partie de la garde de Harry. Tu affronteras Voldemort qui veut ta peau. Me reviendras-tu ?

-Si jamais ce ne devait pas être le cas, sache, Hermione, qu'il n'y a pas assez de lettres dans l'alphabet pour décrire mon amour de toi.

-Quand partez-vous ?

-Dans une heure.

-Fais-moi l'amour Drago. Une dernière fois. Je veux sentir ton odeur sur moi à travers la nuit...

Il lui prit la main, la dévisageant intensément de ses yeux incroyablement magnifiques, et l'amena sans bruit à l'étage, dans leur chambre.

Il la déshabilla lentement, vêtement par vêtement, prenant son temps. Puis il l'allongea sur le lit et se déshabilla rapidement à son tour. Il lécha deux doigts et les posa sur son intimité, la caressant, ignorant leurs larmes communes.

Quand il entra en elle, ils firent l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Ils se scellèrent en un adieu, une promesse, un amour d'une douceur et d'une lenteur infinies. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, leurs larmes parlaient pour eux, et le silence était réparateur mais déchirant. C'était un deuil. Le deuil de leur temps ensemble, car qui aurait pu dire s'il lui reviendrait ?

Quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, toujours en silence, et que des étoiles amères éclatèrent derrière leurs yeux dans le moment de plaisir et de peine le plus intense qu'ils eurent jamais ressenti, le bébé frappa violemment dans le ventre de sa mère, joignant ses propres regrets à l'instant.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, se serrant presque avec violence, et toujours pas un bruit ne déchira le silence.

Quand ils retournèrent main dans la main dans l'entrée, il était temps de partir. Drago embrassa une dernière fois, du bout des lèvres, celle qu'il aimait et en compagnie de Harry, de Severus, de Blaise, et de tous les autres, sortit sans un bruit du 12, Square Grimmaurd, pour transplaner dans la nuit étoilée.

Hermione et Fleur se prirent la main dans un moment de compréhension totale et restèrent ainsi quelques temps, fixant la lune et laissant leurs sanglots déchirer l'air.

Puis, d'un accord tacite, elles retournèrent à l'intérieur et séchèrent leurs larmes, prenant un air décidé et se préparant à leur rôle.

Ce qu'il reste à ceux qui ont tout perdu est l'espoir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Les Mangemorts** se tenaient en demi-cercle devant le fauteuil sculpté de leur Maître qui trônait sur une estrade dans le grand salon du Manoir Malefoy. Lord Voldemort avait les yeux fermés, alors que Nagini était lovée autour de ses épaules. Soudain, un sourire inquiétant éclaira le visage du mage noir, et ses yeux en fente s'ouvrirent. Il ne chuchota que deux mots.

-Ils arrivent...

.

Les groupes transplanèrent autour du Manoir sombre, dont les tourelles griffaient la nuit de manière menaçante. Les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix adoptèrent une position d'éventail, se plaçant tout autour des protections de la propriété. Harry Potter, entouré à gauche par Drago et à droite par Kingsley, leva sa baguette, aussitôt imité par l'ensemble de ses sorciers, dans un silence assourdissant.

Harry déchira ledit silence en hurlant, repris la seconde d'après par l'Ordre au complet :

-FINITE INCANTATEM !

.

Lord Voldemort se tenait dans la plus haute tour du Manoir, Nagini cerclant ses pieds avec anticipation, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy derrière lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda l'ensemble des combattants diriger leurs baguettes sur les protections et scander en cœur la formule. Comme il avait fait à Poudlard quelques années plus tôt, le dôme blanchâtre commença à se fissurer sous la puissance de leurs magies. Voldemort retroussa une lèvre inexistante et susurra,

-C'est l'heure...

-Qu'allons-nous faire, Maître, s'enquit Lucius en surveillant avec un œil mauvais son fils aux côtés de Potter.

-Nous allons les tuer, évidemment, répliqua Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Je t'ordonne de tuer Drago, par ailleurs, ainsi que sa Sang-de-Bourbe, si elle a eu l'impudence dans son état de venir combattre. Tu pourras t'occuper de Narcissa plus tard. Va, à présent.

Lucius se démena dans une révérence parfaite :

-Bien, mon Maître.

En un geste il sortit, claquant sa canne contre le sol. Severus attendit les ordres.

-Que vois-tu par cette fenêtre, Severus ?

-Votre victoire, Maître, répondit le professeur des potions.

-Excellente réponse, murmura le mage. Comme d'ordinaire, Severus. Nous nous battrons et nous vaincrons. Va.

Severus offrit sa révérence et se retira, songeant que bientôt, sa chère Lily serait vengée...

.

Le dôme craqua avec un bruit puissant. Il y eut ensuite un court silence, et Harry en profita pour se lancer un Sonorus.

-VOLDEMORT, rugit-il. Sortez de ce Manoir, si vous êtes un homme !

Un instant plus tard, la grande porte s'ouvrit, au moment où un éclair flasha dans le lointain, accompagné d'un roulement de tonnerre.

Les Mangemorts, baguette levée, sortirent un à un, formant des rangs parfaits devant les combattants de l'Ordre, souriant et les insultant derrière leurs masques d'argent. Enfin, la foule se fendit, et les pieds nus de Voldemort foulèrent le sol pour s'arrêter à environ deux cent mètres de Harry.

-Harry Potter, siffla-t-il. Le garçon qui ne survivra pas un jour de plus !

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rires mauvais, hurlant de joie, se tapant les mains et se tenant le ventre.

-Voldemort, cracha Harry en retour. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient !

-Ah, oui, répliqua Voldemort d'un air mauvais. Ta chère épouse...et la mère de ton ami Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Deux traîtresses à leur sang...elles sont mortes !

Des chuchotis et des hurlements de rage s'élevèrent dans les rangs de l'Ordre alors que les Mangemorts riaient à nouveau. Harry et Drago, cependant, virent très nettement Severus Rogue, près de son faux Maître, secouer doucement la tête, et parvinrent à garder leur calme.

-Je suis venu ce soir, dit Harry, afin de venger les miens et tous ceux qui ont souffert entre vos mains ! PHENIX, CHARGEZ !

Et avant que Voldemort ne puisse poursuivre son badinage, les premiers jets de lumière fondirent sur les Mangemorts qui ripostèrent immédiatement. En une pirouette, Voldemort disparut. Harry cria de désespoir, et engagea à son tour le combat, alors qu'une pluie épaisse et drue se mettait à tomber sur le champ de bataille.

.

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, une lumière bleue envahit l'infirmerie. Fleur et Hermione, la gorge nouée, se précipitèrent vers le premier blessé, un jeune garçon d'à peine dix-sept ans qui se tenait une jambe en sang et hurlait à la mort. Les deux femmes se préparèrent pour une longue nuit.

.

Pansy et Daphné attendaient avec leur équipe, le ventre en soubresauts. Pour le moment, le gros du combat était engagé devant le Manoir. Pas une âme en vue derrière la demeure. Pansy se tourna vers son amie et lui prit la main.

-Tu sais que je t'adore, Daphné. Merci d'avoir été mon amie.

Daphné, en retour, serra vivement ses doigts.

-Tu devrais dire à Théodore que tu l'aimes, tu sais ?

-A quoi bon, murmura-t-elle amèrement, il ne me rend pas la faveur.

-Tu serais étonnée.

-_Avada Kedavra_ !

Un hurlement déchira la gorge de Pansy alors que l'une des combattantes tombaient sous l'assaut d'un Mangemort à une fenêtre du Manoir. Immédiatement, trois maléfices conjugués frappèrent la personne, qui tomba de la fenêtre et s'écrasa deux étages plus bas, devant eux. Daphné renifla et leva le masque de la personne, avant de s'assombrir :

-Vincent Crabbe.

Pansy haussa les épaules :

-Tant pis.

.

Arthur et Blaise se battaient dos à dos, seuls et désespérés sous les attaques dirigées contre eux. Leur équipe avait été entièrement décimée ou blessée grièvement sous l'effet d'un des maléfices d'Arthur qui avait retourné contre eux. Ils n'avaient pas encore formé la brèche désirée dans les murs pour que l'un des jumeaux puisse entrer.

Molly galopa vers eux avec son équipe de cinq combattants pour les soins et entreprit d'aider. Les sorts fusèrent de partout. Enfin, une flamme de la baguette de Molly creusa un immense trou dans l'aile est. Elle embrassa son mari qui grinça des dents et disparut afin d'aider autrui. Blaise suivit la matriarche Weasley avec des yeux plissés.

-Je suis étonné, confia-t-il sans y penser à l'époux de Molly. Elle nous a aidés alors que beaucoup dans l'Ordre pensent qu'elle a perdu la boule, pire, qu'elle a viré traîtresse.

Arthur, les yeux brillant étrangement, se tourna vers Blaise.

-Vous aviez raison. La mort de nos fils a ôté beaucoup de raison à ma femme. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas elle, la traîtresse.

Blaise le dévisagea. Une seconde plus tard, Arthur lui enfonçait une dague en argent dans le sternum avec un rictus. Le métis hoqueta, et tomba à genoux. Le roux éclata de rire et avoua :

-Mauvaise pioche, Zabini.

Avec cela, il porta un grand coup de pied dans le visage du jeune homme, qui s'évanouit aussitôt, et s'éloigna, laissant Blaise baigner inconsciemment dans son sang.

.

Luna piqua sur l'encolure de Ténébrus, le Sombral. Dans le ciel, au-dessus du champ de bataille, à une hauteur vertigineuse, à dos de Sombral ou à balai, ses combattants tentaient du mieux possible de distinguer quoi que ce soit entre la pluie, les éclairs et le tonnerre. Lorsqu'un éclair frappait, le spectacle sous eux s'illuminait, ajoutant l'horrible vue de ceux qui se battaient et mouraient au bruit et aux odeurs. Soudainement, une partie de l'aile ouest partit en grandes flammes, et Luna pâlit en voyant la bataille. Elle se tourna vers son groupe et aboya des ordres :

-Vous deux, cap nord, vous deux sud, vous deux ouest, vous deux est ! Vous trois, survolez l'ensemble du périmètre !

Elle resta là, à contempler avec inquiétude le terrifiant show à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessous d'elle, quand soudain trois Mangemorts à balai parurent devant elle, baguette levée. Elle réagit immédiatement. D'un geste, elle désarma l'un, parvint à désarmer à peine le second, mais le troisième lui jeta un « Stupéfix » retentissant. Et elle tomba, tomba, tomba...

.

Théodore repoussa de quelques mouvements secs de la baguette le Mangemort Avery, et vit Kingsley écarter d'un puissant maléfice Dolohov. Le noir leva sa baguette et vociféra d'une voix de baryton :

-DIFFINDO !

Le mur devant eux se fendit, et une petite brèche apparut. L'instant d'après, Fred hurlait un remerciement et son groupe s'élançait dans l'aile ouest. Kingsley eut l'air satisfait et ordonna à quatre combattants de garder la brèche, avant de s'engouffrer avec les autres. Théo le suivit, frémissant en entendant un hurlement féminin résonner dans la nuit. Il priait que Pansy aille bien...

.

Neville regarda avec admiration le professeur McGonagall qui défendait la scène horrifiante des intrusions extérieures, notamment des créatures maléfiques qui vivaient dans la forêt entourant le Manoir et à la solde de Lord Voldemort. Elle dressait de puissantes et impénétrables barrières magiques, exhortait le courage et la vaillance à son groupe, et Neville n'avait jamais connu une femme aussi brave et juste.

Le jeune Gryffondor finit d'empiler les Filets du Diable dans l'énorme catapulte ensorcelée par la professeure de Métamorphose, et tapota trois fois sa baguette sur la machine de bois.

Aussitôt, les plantes strangulatrices partirent l'une après l'autre, sans s'arrêter, sur le Manoir, cassant les fenêtres des étages supérieurs et prenant par surprise les Mangemorts qui tiraient depuis les fenêtres, s'enroulant autour d'eux pour les étouffer et les étrangler. Satisfait de sa performance, Neville rechargea la catapulte magique avec des plantes empoisonnées.

.

Harry et Drago avaient rencontré le plus gros de l'attaque devant le Manoir. À présent, ils parvenaient à pénétrer dans les lieux.

L'Ordre du Phénix était dans la place.

.

Severus Rogue profita d'une brève accalmie pour s'élancer vers les cachots, où il ouvrit chaque cellule systématiquement, s'arrêtant dans celle de Narcissa et Ginny. D'un bref mouvement de baguette, il défit leurs chaînes et prit Narcissa entre ses bras, la serrant à l'étouffer.

-C'est la bataille ?

Severus hocha la tête.

-Madame Potter, tu es enceinte, rappela le Maître de Potions.

Il lui enfonça son Portoloin dans la main et ajouta le mot de passe.

-Va aider Hermione et Delacour ! Prends les prisonniers invalides au combat avec toi.

Ginny hocha la tête, lasse, se frotta le ventre, et fit rapidement le tour des cellules ouvertes pour ramener ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre. Narcissa et Severus remontèrent dans le Manoir avec un petit groupe d'une dizaine de prisonniers libérés, le dernier distribuant des baguettes au passage. Arrivée dans la salle à manger détruite, où elle put apercevoir son fils et le Survivant dos à dos occupés à attaquer des Mangemorts parmi le chaos, Narcissa leva sa baguette dont sortit immédiatement un jet de lumière violet et hurla à son amant :

-Donne-leur ce qu'ils méritent, par les fesses poilues de Merlin !

Fred et George, non loin, se regardèrent, surpris, et George s'exclama :

-Elle se décoince la Cissy !

-Ouais, Severus doit lui faire de l'effet, ricana Fred.

Ledit Severus engagea un combat non loin d'eux et leur cria,

-J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence !

Fred ajouta, hochant la tête avec sérieux en stupéfiant un adversaire :

-A moins que ce ne soit Narcissa qui décoince Severus.

-Qui a déjà entendu Sevvie faire de l'humour ? marmonna George.

.

Un cri de victoire résonna dans la pièce principale. Harry venait d'ouvrir le chemin vers la plus haute tour, et Voldemort. Regardant Drago dans les yeux, brièvement, le Survivant s'y élança, seulement accompagné de trois autres combattants. L'ordre était clair. Drago ne devait pas le suivre.

L'héritier Malefoy se détourna afin de replonger dans la mêlée, et se trouva face à deux yeux aussi polaires que les siens. Lucius ôta lentement son masque. Sa chevelure blonde tomba en rideau lisse autour de son visage pâle et austère.

-Drago, le salua l'aîné avec une fausse politesse.

-Lucius, cracha son fils.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai vu. Tu as...changé. Cela doit être l'influence de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Ou l'effet de devenir bientôt père, se moqua Drago.

Lucius plissa des yeux en levant sa baguette.

-Je préfère te voir mort que le père d'un bâtard de Sang-mêlé.

-Et moi, je préfère te voir mort que de prendre le risque de te voir à nouveau près de ma mère, de ma femme ou de mon enfant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Lucius engagea le combat.

.

Dans le même temps, Bellatrix et Molly étaient face à face.

-Weasley, cracha la brune. Tu es aussi pauvre que mauvaise combattante.

-Il n'y a pas que la pureté du sang et l'or dans la vie, Bellatrix, répliqua du tac-au-tac la matriarche de la famille.

-Vraiment ? se moqua la favorite du mage noir. Dis cela à ton fils, Ronald. Ou à ton mari, Arthur.

Molly écarquilla démesurément des yeux avant de les plisser et de lancer trois maléfices à la suite que la Mangemort eut presque du mal à contrer. Presque.

-Ne parle pas de mon fils, siffla Molly. Vous lui avez lavé le cerveau.

-Est-ce le cas de ton époux, persifla Bellatrix. Lui qui trahit l'Ordre du Phénix depuis des mois ?

-Non, répondit Molly apeurée.

-Si, susurra l'autre avec une voix enfantine. Demande-lui...

En un instant, Arthur fut aux côtés de la brune. Il sourit froidement à sa femme.

-Tu as passé ton temps à râler que Ron et Charlie sont morts à cause de Potter et Granger, rappela Arthur. Souviens-toi comme tu avais la haine, chérie. Rejoins-nous.

-Arthur, souffla Molly. Tu...tu as...tu es...

-Un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, confirma Arthur avec un sourire.

Molly crut se briser.

-Non...

Elle parut soudain se reprendre et se redressa.

-J'ai accusé Hermione et Harry de la mort de Ronald parce que je n'avais personne sous la main pour me venger, s'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Cette attitude est passée ! Je ne laisserai plus personne briser ma famille ! Tu es de ceux qui ont tué Charlie et capturé Ginny, comment oses-tu ? Tes propres enfants ! Que diront-ils ?

-Ils diront, quand le Maître aura vaincu et qu'ils le serviront, qu'ils étaient stupides d'avoir arboré des valeurs faussées, se pavana Bellatrix.

Un hochement de tête de Arthur confirma ce qu'il en pensait.

Avec un hurlement de créature blessée, qui fit momentanément taire les combats autour d'eux, Molly prit, à mains nues, et Bellatrix et Arthur par surprise. La première, sous l'effet du maléfice inconnu, issu de la rage seule de Molly, se figea un moment, puis chuta brusquement. Morte.

Le second fut jeté contre un mur, où sa tête se fendit avec un craquement grotesque. Molly se jeta sur son corps, les larmes aux yeux, et le secoua.

-Pourquoi, Arthur, renifla-t-elle.

-Parce que, parvint à souffler le rouquin, Ordre a tué Ron...

-Et les Mangemorts ont tué Charlie, contra durement Molly.

-C'était...promesse...d'avenir plein d'argent...tout ce que...je voulais...pour ma famille...

-C'est faux, sanglota Molly. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était d'être heureux. Toujours ensemble !

-Je...désolé...

Le corps ensanglanté d'Arthur Weasley devint flasque entre les bras de sa femme, qui se berça d'avant en arrière sans cesser de pleurer.

.

Le corps de Lucius tomba raide mort, le visage lacéré, le corps ensanglanté, sous la baguette de son fils unique. Voyant tomber son seul protecteur dans ce monde violent, Astoria prit peur. Elle avait tout perdu. Les Mangemorts la détestaient, à cause de ses airs de midinette pleurnicharde, et elle ne voulait pas mourir en pleine bataille. Il lui fallait fuir.

En un geste de cape, Astoria Greengrass se précipita vers l'arrière du Manoir, faisant tomber son masque pour amoindrir les risques d'attaque. Elle se jeta par la porte, et vit quelques membres de l'Ordre, dont cette traîtresse de Parkinson, se battre contre d'autres partisans du Mal ayant eu la même idée qu'elle, soit de sauver leurs carcasses misérables. Constatant que tous les ennemis semblaient être en plein combat, elle se colla au mur et tenta de se glisser vers le bois.

Uniquement pour se retrouver au bout d'une baguette qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux, froids, de sa sœur aînée.

-Daphné, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Astoria, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Où crois-tu aller ? Tu as la lâcheté de fuir, après tout ce que tu as fait ?

-Tu vas me tuer, peut-être, la méprisa Astoria.

-Oui, répondit sèchement Daphné.

Astoria cligna des yeux, et ils se remplirent de larmes.

-S'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Tu ne va pas...je suis ta sœur, ta petite sœur !

La détermination de Daphné sembla se briser sous l'effet de la peur et de la tristesse de sa cadette. Sa main se mit à trembler.

-Je t'en prie, en souvenir de notre enfance, plaida Astoria. Je n'ai plus ma baguette, je ne te ferai pas de mal...laisse-moi partir...je t'en supplie...j'irai me cacher, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi...s'il te plaît...

Daphné abaissa sa baguette, l'air déçue d'elle-même pour sa faiblesse, et se détourna.

-Tu as trente secondes pour disparaître, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Astoria murmura un merci. Et en un instant, sa baguette pointait sur Daphné qui avait baissée la sienne par faiblesse. La cadette hurla,

-Sectumsempra !

Daphné lâcha un hoquet et s'écroula, alors qu'Astoria se penchait à son oreille, ignorant le sang de sa sœur qui salissait ses habits :

-Cela t'apprendra à avoir trahi, et à avoir tenté de m'arrêter...adieu, Daphné. On se revoit en Enfer.

Elle souleva ses jupes et se mit à courir vers l'orée du bois. Pour se retrouver face à Pansy Parkinson, le visage terrifiant par sa froideur et son ressentiment, baguette levée.

-Pansy, couina Astoria. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie...nous avons été élevées ensemble...par la même nourrice...

-Tout comme ta sœur, que tu as tenté d'assassiner, siffla Pansy.

-Que j'ai assassiné, rectifia Astoria en abandonnant la comédie.

Pansy ne l'écouta pas, et dit doucement :

-Diffindo !

En même temps, elle opéra un bref geste horizontal. La tête d'Astoria Greengrass roula au sol, visage congestionné pour l'éternité dans une expression de folie meurtrière. Pansy eut un rictus, essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage, et remonta en courant la pente vers le corps de Daphné.

.

Une seconde plus tard, un cri résonnait à travers tout le Manoir, à travers le domaine tout entier.

-VOLDEMORT EST MORT !

Suite au cri de Harry, il y eut un silence assourdissant. Puis des hurlements de joie se firent entendre parmi les combattants du Phénix, et les transplanages des Mangemorts paniqués. Enfin, l'aube se leva. Enfin, la vie commençait.

Harry Potter leva le nez vers le soleil levant, et sourit.

.

**La fin se rapproche...encore un chapitre et l'épilogue.**

**Maintenant, chers lecteurs, il faut qu'un de ces trois personnages meurent, mais j'hésite, alors vous allez décider pour moi. Luna, Daphné, ou Blaise? Il faut au moins un mort. J'ai déjà décidé quoi faire des autres. A bientôt, bises! DIL.**


End file.
